A Fox Among Wolves
by PrettyBlackPearl
Summary: The alluring 'Fox' haunts Hakoda's and Bato's dreams..and realities. The Gaang and other characters from the series are also linked to her. HakodaxBatoxOC. Rated M for mature/adult situations,suggestive dancing, language, some violence and sex.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a mature romance between Hakoda, Bato and my beautiful mystery OC. It's rated M for adult **

**language, violence, scenes that get a little naked, and a little bit of sex every now and then. There's a **

**dash of adventure in there, too. I am late-comer to the series but I thoroughly enjoyed it! I don't own **

**any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender; they are property of Mike, Bryan, and **

**Nickelodeon**.

Chapter 1- Engage and Suggest

"Commander?" Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe was very uncomfortable in the Fire Nation's armor. He sorely missed wearing the soft fur of the Arctic white wolf. Thoughts of icebergs and penguin sledding clouded his thoughts.

"Commander, you want a drink?" said his companion.

Bato, his best friend and second in command, nudged him. Bato and Hakoda looked nothing alike but were handsome in their own way. Bato was about 6'2 with very dark chestnut hair and "wolf" eyes. He held a good amount of lean muscle on his lanky frame. Wide shouldered with a tapered waist, Hakoda stood at 5'11 with a chiseled jawline and lighter brown hair like his daughter, Katara. He also had a goatee. They had left their fellow soldiers at an undisclosed location and ambled upon a tavern that was chock full of Fire nation soldiers enjoying themselves for the night.

"It's gonna be a live one tonight," said the barkeep with a Cheshire grin. "You soldiers have been gone on the fleet for a while, now. Bet it feels good to be back on land."

"Yes, it does," said Bato with a friendly smile, doing his best not to break the charade. "What do you recommend for me and the Commander?"

"Only the nation's finest...Fire Water!" said the barkeep proudly as he produced a porcelain jug.

The Water Tribe natives hoped to eavesdrop on drunken conversations of a possible war strategy they could possibly infiltrate. Instead, they got a rowdy commotion filled with smoke, curses, hoots and hollers. What a night. Hakoda sighed heavily. Life in the South Pole was less complicated and more endearing.

"Here you go, gentlemen!" said the barkeep setting down two very large mugs. "You'll thank me later, for sure!"

Bato handed his chief a mug of "Fire Water" a beer made from licorice, cinnamon fire flakes and fermented rice. He and his comrade clinked mugs and took a swig. The beer was very intense. So intense Bato pounded on his chest and let out a breath. Spirits! Now he understood why the Fire troops were so rambunctious.

"They party the same way that they fight," Bato commented in a low voice. "Filthy swine."

The liquor burned in Hakoda's chest. He was never that much of a drinker and began to realize why.

"You gentleman wanna see something amazing?" asked the barkeep. Hakoda and Bato looked at each other.

"More amazing than this ...Fire Water?" asked Hakoda. He so hated lying.

"And that would be?" asked Hakoda. All of a sudden the tavern was filled with the scent of ocean lily and the sound of drums mixed with cymbals.

"Follow your nose," said the barkeep pointing to the center of the tavern. "And prepare to be mesmerized."

Hakoda and Bato exchanged looks. "Why not?" said Bato. "Might be interesting."

Bato and Hakoda weaved their way thru the crowd of boisterous, obnoxious Fire Nation soldiers.

"Excuse, me hotman..Pardon me.." they acted on habitual etiquette. They finally reached the mid-center of the crowd.

"By the Spirits.." said Hakoda as his jaw fell.

On top of a table was a belly dancer wearing a thin black veil over her face ; her blue-violet eyes rimmed with kohl eyeliner were exposed. She began dancing sensually, flexing her well-defined abdomen to the rhythm of the drums, flutes and cymbals. Her generous breasts were straining against a a black bustier with golden, ornate designs. A low-waisted, double-tiered skirt with a slit on either side shimmied against her inviting hips. The mysterious dancer's long, raven hair was artfully arranged with golden hair combs, large golden hoop earrings peeked out from behind it.. Her arms and wrists that performed snake-like motions gleamed with golden bracelets.

Bato took another swig of his Fire Water and wiped sweat from his brow. He hadn't seen a woman with such daring, so unashamed of showing so much skin. Twisting and rolling her hips in ways that turned a man into a suckling baby. The women of the Southern Water Tribe always wore heavy anoraks and mukluks due to the climate. There was no telling what lied beneath; only the husbands knew.

When the unnamed dancer did a bellyroll into a backbend , she was greeted with a blizzard of golden coins. She returned to standing position she executed a handspring into a split boasting a set of well toned, bronzed legs. She put her legs together and returned to her feet showing her gratitude with very suggestive forward shimmies. More gold followed.

"Oh Agni!" screamed a soldier in the front row when she blew him a kiss from her concealed lips. He jumped high in the air in efforts to "catch" it. The dancer sat on her knees and caressed her undulating stomach suggestively. One of the straps of her bustier began to slide down her sweaty, defined shoulder. A room full of Fire Soldiers was akin to a forge.

"Spirits," spat Hakoda shaking his head. His sapphire eyes grew even wider. This woman was nowhere near him, not touching him, but she seducing him with every gyration of her body. She stood on one toe, and pulled her other leg straight up, as if to engage...then suggest. He could feel sweat trickle down his back and the bulge in his pants getting harder.

The crowd was going crazy. These men hadn't seen a woman in months and it was evident. The dancer released her leg, and put herself in a straddle hold, doing a full split while balancing on her elbows. She also added a few buttcheek isolations. A Fire Nation soldier fainted. Bato's and Hakoda's jaws dropped. It was almost obscene but nonetheless titillating.

"Her..uhhh... skin is beautiful," said Bato. "And I'm curious about the rest of her." The dancer closed her legs and stood back up again. She was handed a dragon scimitar by the friend of the fainted Fire Nation soldier. She held the sword high, pirouetted, but then she swept and blocked with it as if she had an opponent.

As the crowd roared for more, Bato and Hakoda looked at one another. Her movements were too precise to be choreographed. As if she heard their thoughts, the dancer did a forward tuck off of the table much to the crowd's delight and threw the sword behind her. She began dancing with random watchers, catering to their desires for her individual attention and receiving the gold coins as they clung against her sweat soaked skin. Hakoda studied the muscles of her arms as she wrapped them around each soldier that stood in her path, her abdomen flexed as she belly rolled in their close proximity sharing her air of sweat and ocean blossom.

She teased them with innate power of seduction that made them prisoners. Mischief and power sparkled in her violet eyes . Her skin that with the heat of mystery, ego and sexual tension, was a beautiful shade of coppery brown...much like Hakoda's daughter Katara.

Katara...when would he ever see his daughter again? Hakoda took another swig of his drink, and felt the burn in his chest once again. He needed to focus. There was no segue or semblance between an exotic belly dancer and his beloved little Princess. The cinnamon taste remained on his lips. She was not that far from his sight. The dancer noticed Hakoda licking his lips, thinking it was a signal for her, so she gracefully weaved over to him and Bato, leaving a soldier to miss a grab at the waistline of her skirt.

"Well, what have we here?" said a grinning Bato as the dancer held him by the waist and entertained the onlookers with seductive figure eights of her hips and gluteus. She gave a side glance to Hakoda.

He had unknowingly locked eyes with the dancer. She positioned herself between him and Bato so her behind would be in his crotch. She felt his "interest". Bato grinned at him. Hakoda didn't know what to do except take another swig of Fire Water. Bato's eyes gave him a silent high -five. "Dance with me?" asked Bato's eyes.

The dancer obliged and pressed close into Bato's body which was concealed by the Fire Nation armor. He smelled of heat, cinnamon and salt. She slid her hand up and down his injured arm, caressing the muscles that she could not see and traced his wrist and back of his hand with a slender finger. It was the arm that had been burned in a raid with the Fire Nation.

Bato kissed her on the forehead in thanks. She slid her hands up to his handsome face and traced his bottom lip with her thumb. Bato licked the pad of her thumb and tasted gold and salt. On her tiptoes,in his ear she whispered: "Don't resist."

While she was still dancing, Bato felt a strange sensation through his injured arm. The dancer released herself from him slowly, wanting to leave an impression in his dreams and pulled Hakoda closer against her back and ground her well- toned bottom against crotch even further, her sweat-soaked hair clinging to his armor. More coins pelted at her body. One even hit her on the clavicle and slid down into her cleavage.

Hakoda had become strangely shy at her advancements. He slowly sipped the Fire Water hoping it would relax his nerves. Only his deceased wife had this effect on him.

"Damn,"said Bato who was becoming mildly turned on at the sight of his best friend being seduced in this way.

The dancer turned around to face the handsome Hakoda. Boldly, she touched his cheek. "Dance with me," she suggested in his ear. She inhaled the cinnamon on his breath. Through her veil she kissed him on his bottom lip. Hakoda wanted to return the favor but she leaned her face back.

"_What are you hiding?" _his eyes asked.

Hakoda willingly took her hands and led her into a Fire Nation waltz. The dancer instinctively knew that this man was some sort of Commander or high-ranking something by leading her into such a conservative dance. _Respect_. He had many opportunities to grope her or engage her for other things..but he didn't.

When Hakoda pulled her back in, he locked his cobalt blue eyes with her violet ones and gave her a sexy smirk. There was a magnetism between the two of them, so strong that she didn't notice the bead of sweat that had trickled down her neck. He wiped it away slowly, making sure she felt his cooling touch. She quickly but stylishly released herself and continued to seduce the crowd.

Hakoda looked at the sweat bead on his finger. It had become hard and cold like ice.

_Ice?_

"Wow", said Bato as he fanned himself with his free hand."That was..exhilarating, exotic and therapeutic at the same time."

Hakoda chuckled as he glanced at his friend adjusting himself.

The dancer had returned to her home on the table. When the drums and cymbals stopped, she bowed. The manner in which she bowed was not in the way an average woman would bow. The veil was covering just more than her face. The Fire Nation soldiers, applauded and begged for more. The dancer answered by blowing the crowd a kiss. The arm movements that seemed to "push" the kiss along sent a cooling breeze.

_A breeze_?

Hakoda's eyes stalked her as she collected her earnings into a leather pouch. She seemed very nonchalant as if the money didn't matter. In an instant, she raised her eyes and caught him staring at her. She could still taste the cinnamon from his lips.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he heard the barkeep say. Bato finished the last of his Fire Water and set his mug down.

"And the drink as well," said Bato, handing him four gold pieces. The barkeep bowed in thanks.

"Who is she?" Hakoda asked. The bartender shrugged.

"She's a mystery; goes by 'Fox', and that's all I know," he said. "She brings money to my tavern; doesn't say much, and that's the extent of it. Not like that Jun girl who comes in here and throws my patrons around."

Hakoda chuckled and returned the mug. "Ready to go, Bato?" he asked. Bato was still staring. The dancer was stared back and gave him a parting hip shimmy.

Hakoda shook his head, "Let's go home, my friend."

_Before I explode._

The nighttime air was cool and much needed. The sky had turned midnight blue after an orange and pink sunset with diamond-studded stars.

Hakoda and Bato had stripped themselves of the heavy Fire Nation armor and dove into the cooling waters of the river nearby their camp.

"Should we tell the men of our little adventure?" asked Bato as he began scrubbing with soap made from whale blubber and pumice. He also rubbed his hands together and ran the lather through his hair.

Hakoda laughed. "That would be mean , don't you think?" Bato chuckled before he submerged.

Hakoda ran his fingers thru his wet hair, feeling the grime of the sweat and oil that had built up during the day. Using soap made from yaupon tea, he lathered his hair. Bato emerged from the river, soap suds streamed down his musculature.

"Didn't realize just how hot it gets underneath that armor," said Bato as he wrenched the water from his long, dark hair. "Maybe that's why they act so ornery."

"Is your buzz wearing off, Bato?" asked Hakoda with his hands full of lather. It was very rare that Water Tribe men had access to alcohol. Bato chuckled.

''I think that mysterious dancer enhanced it. I have never seen a build like that on an average woman."

Hakoda held his breath then submerged. When he returned to the surface, the soap had rinsed away clean. He pushed his hair out of his face.

"Did you notice the way she handled that sword?" he asked as he scratched his elbow. '"Like she was a warrior or something."

Bato shrugged and splashed water on his face. "Maybe she's had some sort of training?" He took a glance at his "trophy" arm.

"I was too into the moment..she was just so...I didn't know what to think after my arm got burned. I felt like no woman would ever look at me again," said Bato. "Yes, I'm a warrior, but I'm a man first."

"How did it feel, Bato? To have her dance with you so closely. To have her eyes on you for that moment?"

Bato rubbed his neck. "I felt like a king."

Hakoda sighed. "I never thought I'd look at another woman again after I lost Kya," he confessed. "I try to put my energy into this invasion plan. You know we've been trained that we're warriors first, but it's like you said, we are men first."

"And so many women were taken from our tribe, Hakoda. The Fire Nation has stalled our future generations."

"And that's why we must win this war," said Hakoda.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is rated K. I do not own any of the Avatar characters **

Chapter 2 pt. 1- Charity Begins

Not a day went by that Katara didn't reminisce on those wonderful days back home in the Southern Water Tribe. Her father, Hakoda, had left three years on a warship after an attack from the Southern Raiders of the Fire Nation. Her brother, Sokka, was sitting across from her, reading a map of the Earth Kingdom. He had grown so much since their journey with the Avatar had begun. But he was still a pain in the ass, nonetheless.

"Any idea where we are, Sokka?" she asked. Sokka looked up from his map at his baby sister. It amazed him and scared him at how much she was beginning to resemble their late mother, Kya. He opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly cut off...by a scream from Katara.

Katara's beautiful, heart – shaped face wore a look of horror. A seagull had played a dirty trick on her , "planting a seed" on her head. Sokka watched as the offending matter dripped halfway down her hair. Sokka covered his mouth with his hand at first, but couldn't contain his laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Toph who sincerely hated flying.

"What were the odds?" said Sokka. "Hey Aang, that seagull mistook Katara's head for a Fire Nation carriage window!"

"Are you serious?" asked Aang in disbelief. He bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

"Sokka! Shut up!" said Katara in frustration. Frantically, she tried to wipe the bird poop from her hair with the sleeve of her Water Tribe dress. She had only made it worse. Indescribably worse. The excrement was spread not only on her hair but also on her dress.

"Eeeeewwww...auuggghhhhh!" she cried. "Why?"

_Spirits take me now _

Sokka was laughing so hard he teared. Aang, the young Avatar, pressed his lips together and grasped tightly onto Appa's reigns. Momo, the last of the lemur-bats, crawled onto Toph's shoulder and hid his face behind her head.

"I wish I could see what you all are laughing at," Toph replied sarcastically as she held onto her bubbling stomach. Toph was the spunky, per-pubescent Earth- bending extraordinaire. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of crystal green despite her being blind.

"What is that horrible odor? Sokka, did you …?"

"No..a bird just dropped a load on Katara's head, Toph!" he answered with a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Oh great, my stomach's about to explode and Sugar Queen's been showered in bird poop! I can't win!"

Katara gritted her teeth. She was going to slap the hell out of her brother once they were on solid ground. The smell of the poo was making Toph feel even worse. Toph placed her hand over her mouth.

_Agony _

"Can we land, soon?" An embarrassed Katara and a nauseous Toph replied in tandem.

Aang looked down until he spied a clearing in the proximity of a waterfall. Hopefully, that would serve as a haven for a few days.

"Hold on tight! We're going down!"

"******************************************************************************

Once Appa placed all six of his legs onto the grassy earth, Katara immediately slid down and ran towards the river like a madwoman. Sokka blinked. He had never seen his sister run that fast in his life.

"Can I get some help, here?" asked Toph, wanting to kick herself for feeling so helpless. Sokka lifted up Toph and carefully climbed down the Sky Bison's back. When Toph felt the earth under he feet she exhaled.

"I'm gonna go find a bush and go puke in it," she said shaking her head. Aang slid down Appa's head and onto the ground. Aapa gave a tired grunt. Aang rubbed his furry friend's nose.

"I know your tired, buddy, but you can rest for awhile?"

"Hey Toph, While you're at it, earth-bend us a latrine, would you?" asked Sokka. Toph gave the thumbs up as she walked towards a flowering bush over in the distance.

"Sorry sugar blossoms" was spoken before the sound of violent regurgitation. Sokka and Aangs mouths dropped open. Even Momo behind Aang's leg.

_Eeeeewwww_

"Man, girls are weird," said Sokka as he began setting up camp. "They go crazy over the silliest things. Right, Aang?"

Aang's attention traveled elsewhere. Katara had rid herself of her seagull-stained dress and was wearing her white bra top and bathing skirt. Feeling dirty and disgusting, she did a straight dive into the river.

Once submerged, she water-bended a bubble around her so she could breathe...and meditate. Katara closed her eyes and sat in Lotus position with her palms facing upward.

"Aang?" asked Sokka as he dropped a rolled sleeping bag down onto the grass. "Are you in the Spirit world again?"

Aang blushed and nervously rubbed his bald head that was tattooed with a downward arrow. "Uh..yeah girls are weird." Sokka smirked. He knew that Aang held a torch for Katara ever since the day they discovered him in an iceberg. Katara had feelings too, but she likened to Aang as a 'little brother'.

"That's a load of crap," said a returning Toph as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Never again would she eat before flying. "And I'm not talking about the latrine, either."

Sokka made a face as he handed Toph a cloth to wipe her mouth. "We need to find you some mint-berry leaves," he said. Toph punched Sokka in the shoulder.

"Girls aren't weird," she retorted before wiping her mouth. "We're just not simple-minded creatures like boys."

Sokka stuck his tongue out at her and rubbed his shoulder. She had a mean left hook.

"Are you feeling better, Toph?" asked Aang. "You sounded like a wild wolf-boar."

"Eh, I'm okay, she shrugged. "But that bush will never bloom again. Speaking of 'bloom' where's

Sugar queen?" she asked Aang.. The smell of vomit was high on her breath. Aang waved his hand in front of his face.

"She's uh..in the river," said Aang pinching his nostrils. Thank Spirits Toph couldn't see.

"You mean she's swimming, right?"

"No, she dove in and she hasn't come back up yet," said Sokka. "She's probably doing some weird water-bending technique or something." He handed Aang a sleeping bag. Toph found a soft patch and laid down, facing the sky.

"Sokka, what is your dad like?" she asked. Sokka and Aang looked at one another. Sokka finished unrolling his sleeping bag before taking a heavy sigh and sitting down.

"I always hear you guys talk about him. You've already met my parents, Aang has his past lives to parent him, so how about you?"she asked sincerely. Toph's parents had kept her sheltered because of her blindness. Little did they know their twelve year old daughter was not one to be coddled.

"My dad is Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe," he began. "He has a sense of humor like mine.."

"Oh great," said Toph.

"A-hem, like I was saying, he has a great sense of humor, and he has my good looks."

Toph shook her head but didn't bother interrupting.

"And he's the strongest warrior of our tribe. After what happened to our mom, he left to go lead an attack on the Southern Raiders from the Fire Nation. I wanted to go, but I was too small," Sokka recounted that day on his mind. Little Sokka with his face painted like a wolf, for his head being too small to wear the wolf's head helmet, ran up to his father with his boomerang and whalebone sword in his pouch.

"_You can't go, Sokka," Hakoda had said. "You're too young, and you're not strong enough yet."_

"_But dad, I'm ready," Little Sokka insisted. Hakoda held his tears. He had just lost his wife and now he was about to leave his children._

"_Not this time, Sokka,: said Hakoda as he embraced his son strongly. "You have to stay here and take care of your sister and Gran-Gran. Don't forget the things that I have taught you."_

_Little Sokka began to cry. "I love you, dad," he said weakly._

"_And I love you, son." _

"I miss him so much," Sokka confessed. "And not having him around makes me want to protect Katara even more. I don't want anything horrible to happen to her. "

"I'll protect her!" Aang piped up as he air bended onto a rock and did a strongman stance.

'Sure, "little brother", said Toph. Aang face palmed.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a mature romance between Hakoda, Bato and my beautiful mystery OC. It's rated M for adult **

**language, violence, scenes that get a little naked, and a little bit of sex every now and then. There's a **

**dash of adventure in there, too. I am late-comer to the series but I thoroughly enjoyed it! I don't own **

**any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender; they are property of Mike, Bryan, and **

**Nickelodeon**.

Chapter 2 part 2- Charity Begins

Katara had finally broken through the surface of the river, releasing a great exhale.

She swam over the edge of the bank and bent the water from her hair and body. She felt very refreshed and invigorated. Katara picked up her discarded, still-stained dress and headed back to the camp.

"Hey there, drippy," said Sokka in jest. "Feeling better?" Toph and Aang chuckled at the word "drippy".

Katara shrugged. "Just needed to clear my head for a little while."

"Literally," joked Toph as she sat up straight and picked her feet. "and while you were underwater, Sokka was telling us about your dad."

"Really, Sokka?" asked Katara as she bunched up the poop-marked dress and threw it behind a rock.

Sokka raised an eyebrow. Why was her attitude smelling like her dress? "Toph was curious. And we both miss him , don't we?'

Katara was silent as she walked over to her duffel bag that was near Aapa's left first front paw.

Sokka was dumbfounded by his sister's silence. She was usually an annoying chatterbox. Katara rummaged thru her bag only to find nothing suitable for the warmer weather.

"Aargh..Toph, do you have anything that I can wear until I find something to clean my dress with?" she asked.

Toph chuckled. "Sugar hips,if you don't mind showing a little leg, be my guest." Toph picked up her duffel that lay beside her and threw it to Katara. Katara missed it by a few inches.

"Katara, do you miss dad or what?" asked an annoyed Sokka. Katara lifted her head from her search through Toph's belongings. She produced a mid-length, sleeveless cheong-sam made from purple silk with blue embroidered flowers. Katara was taken by the beauty of the dress.

"Yes Sokka, I miss dad," she grumbled as she rose her feet and pulled the dress over her head.

Aang blushed when Katara eased down the hem of Toph's dress that reached to the middle of her knees. Sokka sighed. His little sister was developing into a lovely young lady right before his eyes.

"You look beautiful, sis ," he nodded in approval. Aang's expression was enough said. Seeing Katara in a dress boasting her tapered waist and curvy hips with her long, dark hair caressing her waist was a shock to his system.

"I have to agree Katara," said Aang, trying to hide his hormonal urge. Katara walked over and gave him an endearing kiss on the cheek. Aang could have fainted.

"I wish I knew what you looked like," chimed Toph."But then again, I wish I knew what I looked like." Momo, the last lemur-bat ran up to Katara and looked at her quizzically. Katara chuckled and

picked up Momo.

"Momo's hungry, I guess that means we have to get food," said Aang. Toph's stomach growled loudly.

"The heck? I just emptied my stomach out about an hour ago," she quipped. "I have some money left, twinkle-toes," she said. "But it's not enough if we're going to be here for a few days."

"Maybe some of the vendors will barter?" asked Sokka. "It's worth a shot."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"No bartering!" said a nasty shopkeeper when Sokka tried to trade a compass for a basket of fruit.

"What are we going to do?" asked Katara still feeling awkward in her smaller dress. "Toph's money will only spread so far and no one's willing to barter."

Toph felt vibrations under her feet. "There's some type of festival going on," she said. "It's in that direction' she added, pointing past Sokka. "And where there's a festival in the Earth Kingdom, there's money being tossed around."

"But wouldn't we be stealing?" asked Katara in her doting mother tone which was ironic in contrast to what she was wearing.

"Look Sugar -hips, it's either we pick up the spare change, or we starve,"Toph snorted. She was getting hungry and irritable. "I can follow the vibrations from the drums being played. I'll lead the way."

Sokka considered the irony. The blind leading the blind.

Toph turned on her heel and headed towards the center of the marketplace. They passed jugglers,charlatans, acrobats, and even an exotic animal exhibit. Katara was not accustomed to all the whistles and catcalls from young boys and even old men. Nervously, she grabbed Aang's hand. Aang obliged.

"Hey! Don't look at my sister like that!" Sokka threatened to leering old men, as he waved his boomerang in the air.

"Calm down, Sokka. Apparently, Katara's pretty; deal with it," said Toph. Sokka huffed. He hoped that they would get enough money for soap to clean Katara's ruined dress.

The mixed melodies of drums, flutes and cymbals was drawing near. Katara noticed that the spectators were mostly men of all ages and very few women. Aang linked arms with Katara as their group weaved through the crowd. After getting poked with elbows, and stepped on toes, they managed to settle in the front row, but not too close to the stage.

"I wonder what all this commotion is about," said Sokka to Toph. "Probably just a …...wow."

"What is it Sokka?" asked Aang. Sokka was slack jawed and wide blue eyed. Instead of speaking, he pointed towards the stage.

A veiled belly dancer dressed in a purple bustier adorned with turquoise beads and a matching two-paneled skirt that swished with her every move was the cause of the mayhem. She wore jeweled bracelets on her wrists and forearms and a huge gem sparkled from her third finger, left hand. A golden headdress swept her raven black hair from her concealed face.

She rotated her hips while holding a scimitar high above her head. The dancer enticed her fans by placing it on her hip and shimmying, not losing control of the sword.

"I can't see what's going on," said Toph. "But the money feels good underneath my feet."

"Wow, she's really muscular, " said Sokka commenting on the dancer's very defined physique. "Look at

how tight her stomach is..she's even balancing a sword on it."

"She has such control," said Aang with his tongue wagging. "It's amazing!" Toph stood with her arms crossed over her chest. She loathed not being able to see. An idea arose. Toph pretended to let out a nasty sneeze, and stomped her foot. The vibration caused the stage to wobble. Without panic, the dancer did a somersault, caught the sword between her teeth and landed into a split. Katara clapped and covered her mouth in disbelief.

The crowd went insane and showered her with money. The dancer continued her routine by adding her matching veils, pirouetting on one toe creating a sparkling tornado. Her arm movements were slow, sensual, and graceful. Katara was almost in a trance.

"There's something familiar about the way she's dancing," said Katara to Aang. Sokka and Aang were hypnotized. They heard nothing.

"The way that she moves..she moves like a water-bender," she said to herself.

The unnamed dancer wrapped her veils around each of her wrists while still maintaining her forward figure-eights. Her violet eyes smiled seductively at the crowd as she performed a series of rib circles..as if she were pulling her body in two different directions. Her eyes diverted to the front row where she noticed Katara's inquisitive stare.

While drawing her hands to the nape of her neck, she winked at Katara. She brought her hands to her veiled lips and blew Katara a kiss. Katara did not understand. Gracefully, the dancer did her snake arm

movements and pointed her slender fingers downward as if to instruct Katara to look down at the ground.

Katara looked down at her feet and saw a splattering of gold coins. She quickly picked them up and held them tightly in her hands. The dancer nodded and a furiously twirled, her purple veils engulfing her into a cloud. All of a sudden, the music stopped and she bowed. The crowd applauded and cheered, thanking her with even more money than before.

"Hey guys, we gotta go talk to that dancer," said Katara. "Aang?" she nudged. Aang and Sokka were still in a daze. Toph punched Sokka in the arm. 

Ow!"cried Sokka.

"Is it over already?" asked Aang rubbing his head.

"Pay attention," said Toph. "Katara wants to find the dancer. I don't care what she looks like , but if it results in money..I like her," Toph grinned mischievously as she patted her heavy pockets. "And from what I've heard, there's more."

Sokka dropped down to his knees and collected the spare, golden change. He put his findings into the pocket of his robe-like shirt.

Katara huffed. She hated not having pockets. "We have more than enough money now. The dancer in some weird way, threw money to me to find. It was as if she knew me."

Toph snorted and sniffed the money in her hands.. "Maybe she's just really nice?"

"Maybe she likes the dress your wearing?" asked Sokka with a shrug. "Everyone else seems to."

"Perhaps, but her arm movements looked liked the ones from my water-bending scroll,"said Katara.

"Let's go find her," said Aang. "I'm sure it wouldn't be hard."

"But how?" asked Toph. "We don't even know who to ask for." Aang rubbed his chin thought. His eyes surveyed the empty stage looking for clues. Something shiny caught Aang's eyes. He speculated that the dancer had dropped some money as she exited.

"We can follow that trail of gold coins," he replied, pointing. "and pick up a few as we go."

"You lead the way, Aang," said Toph. "Me and Sokka will pick up the rear..but in this case, the coins."

The trail of money led them to full pockets and also a pub. "Well, the trial ends, here," said Aang.

"Maybe someone in here saw her or can identify her."

"Aang, I'm a little nervous about going in," she said softly. "You know, my dress."

"Katara, it's okay, you don't look like a floozy," said Aang.

"Relax, Sugar Hips, if anyone stares at you, you can just nag them to death like you do us,"replied Toph sarcastically. "Sokka, I need your hand."

Katara shot Toph a dirty look, and with a nod from Aang, they entered. Katara received many admiring glances but instead of looking fearful, she maintained her composure. The dancer had worn much less than Katara was wearing and was very confident and unashamed.

"Well hello children, how may I help you?" The barkeep was a friendly, bald, older gentleman wearing a green and golden robe and spectacles.

Sokka gave the barkeep four golden coins. "Something fresh and fruity my good man," he quipped.

"Save your money, Sokka, you're fresh and fruity enough," Toph joked with her evil smirk. Sokka rolled his eyes at Toph. The bartender pulled out four mugs from a cabinet underneath him. He began chopping up papayas, melon, and mango.

"You must be children of high society," he reckoned. He nodded to Katara. "You are so beautiful and just look at your dress."

Katara smiled sheepishly. "Thank you, uh, yes, our family is here on a vacation," she answered looking to each of her friends. "And we're wondering if you could help us?"

"In what way?" he asked, his old eyes focusing on Katara's young body. Aang protectively put an arm around her waist. Katara gave Aang a questioning look.

"We're looking for a dancer, she twirls around like this,"Sokka explained while doing the most horrible, awkward pirouette ever seen in life. Katara shook her head in embarrassment. Aang snickered.

"She's got purple eyes and this really long black hair, surely she came this way," said Katara. "She might have gotten hungry after such an energetic performance. "

"Sir, she's very..uh..unusual -looking, "Aang tried to explain.

"Everyone in the Earth Kingdom is unusual looking," the barkeep commented, half-jokingly, as he mixed the fruit and seltzer water into a metal shaker.

"Anything else about her?" the barkeep asked as he shook his concoction vigorously and began pouring it into each cup. "Tall, short, fat, thin?" He pushed the cups to the front to indicate that their drinks were ready.

"She was tall," said Aang, as he helped himself to a cup of fizzy goodness. "and she has a ripply stomach."

"And her skin is a little darker than mine," said Katara , picking up a cup and taking a sip of the fruity delight.

"Is she pretty? Old, young?" asked the barkeep and he handed Toph her cup. Toph smiled and took a huge swig. "Sweeeetttttt," she replied in satisfaction. "Thanks!"

"She was wearing a veil over her face, so we couldn't tell," said Aang. "We don't even know her name."

The barkeep shrugged. "I haven't seen a woman like that ever in my life or ever in the Earth Kingdom. But if I did...WOW."

Sokka shrugged and picked up a drink. "It's hopeless, then", he declared, frowning. "Katara, we tried."

Katara sighed out of disappointment. "Well, thank you," she replied to the barkeep. She followed the others over to a corner table. Aang touched Katara on her shoulder. He hated seeing her expression so defeated. Katara looked at Aang with very sad eyes.

"She looked right at me, Aang," said Katara with passion in her voice. "Like she knew me. Us..it was just so..I don't know, comforting?"

"Katara we have to stay focused on task at hand," Sokka reminded. "We can't get thrown off course because a dancer showed us generosity." Katara glared at her brother.

"Sokka, you were the main one that had his tongue hanging out; I thought you were going to trip over it, " she snapped. "We have a few days to spare. It shouldn't be a problem."

"Why would she do something so nice, and not stay around to hear us say 'thanks'?" asked Toph. "I think she's on the run, personally." She took another satisfying slurp. "Kinda like me."

"But who would be chasing after a belly dancer; there's not threat in that?" Sokka said incredulously. "I mean come on, the crowd was going berserk! They loved her!"

"Well, the monks taught us that random acts of kindness are the one that are the most sincere," Aang replied. "She's just a very generous person...maybe." He didn't want any debate to start because he could feel his stomach grumbling. "Besides, we have money. We can eat, and Katara can get the bird poo off her dress. Our problem is solved."

Katara blinked her eyes at Aang's 'monk musings'. She was determined to either find that dancer or make the dancer come to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a mature romance between Hakoda, Bato and my beautiful mystery OC. It's rated M for adult **

**language, violence, scenes that get a little naked, and a little bit of sex every now and then. There's a **

**dash of adventure in there, too. I am late-comer to the series but I thoroughly enjoyed it! I don't own **

**any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender; they are property of Mike, Bryan, and **

**Nickelodeon**.

Chapter 3- The Healer

"So I finally have your attention," said Bato, his voice husky and his eyes starving. He laid her down gently on a rug made from the skin of the white Arctic Wolf. Her beautiful, brown skin glowed against the pure whiteness, a conflict of exotic and demure.

Finally, he had captured the sensual bully. She had teased him with her curvaceous hips and waved at him with blue-violet eyes.

"Don't resist," she had whispered in his ear before tracing his lips with a slender, well-manicured finger Her scent of ocean blossom and sweat had clouded his senses.

Now, her athletic arms that practiced snake-like, sultry motions were outstretched above head in a pose of complete surrender. Her raven hair that would always engage every hip thrust and figure-eight was a waterfall of ebony. Seeing her, an aggressive, sexually suggestive imp laying below him, her body at his mercy.

He observed as her healthy breasts , crying against their prison of a black and gold embroidered bustier begged for their release. He cautiously eased his hand over to the delicate skin of her chest. Bato traced the curves of the two beautiful brown globes that were crying for freedom.

"May I?" he asked, with a teasing smile.

She nodded, her eyes blinked slowly. Bato sat up and removed his tunic, revealing the lean, hard muscles that he earned from years of training. He leaned back down and attempted to lift the veil that she wore, keeping her identity a mystery.

She stopped his hand. Bato's look was perplexed. "No?" he asked. "So I can't kiss you?"

She took his offending hand, led it down her cleavage, the definition of her stomach and finally to the center between her thighs. Through the thin, black chiffon he felt her moist, shaven center.

Her free hand caressed his damaged arm, as if mystified. Bato closed his eyes and sighed. He had received that wound in an effort to rescue Hakoda. He feared that no woman would ever touch him as a result.

The woman whose virtue he held in his hand was mysterious, but comforting. It was almost as if she could read his thoughts. Bato leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, nose and both cheeks. Her violet eyes proved her admiration. Her gentle squeeze of his shoulder was his signal to begin.

He positioned himself between her legs, wanting to share the effect of her "teasing." She felt a tingle run down the curve of her back and something hard against her center. She sat up on her elbows, grabbed him by the hips and thrust herself hard against him. She ground her crotch against his selfishly enjoying the pleasure. The look on his face went from arrogant to shock. He didn't realize how strong she was. A few squeals of pleasure were followed by her grabbing his hair with both hands and pulling his face close to hers.

"Don't resist," came a whisper.

Bato plunged his tongue deep between her soft, full lips. Her slender brown fingers caressed his pectorals as he playfully made them "jump" one at a time. As she chuckled, he nibbled on her bottom lip, then licked her chin. Her mouth was sweeter than the juice of the peach moon-fruit.

"You taste so damn good," he growled against her neck. She giggled softly, evidence of her self-confidence.

Bato reached around to the back of her bustier and unhooked it, watching in fall slowly from her chest as she breathed. She lifted it up and tossed it to the side presenting Bato a pair of luscious, brown breasts with tiny, silver hoops pierced in the nipples.

Bato gently tapped on one of them, delighted at the sound of her giggle. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. She wrapped her well-toned legs around his waist. Without speaking a word, she had made her message very clear. He had never experienced a woman this sexually aggressive, but he loved it. To show his gratitude, he took one of the decorated nipples into his willing and anxious mouth. The metal ring was cool against his tongue.

"La..." she exhaled. "Ooooohh..." Bato licked his lips against her nipple. "You like that, don't you?" he teased. Her violet eyes twinkled with sneaky as she pointed down to her nether regions. Wasting no time he scooted down so that his face was right at her pelvis.

He could smell her wanting. It was strong, yet sweet. She grabbed onto the rug in anticipation. Bato started to pull down her skirt, but her impatience wouldn't let him. Her legs greeted him with a split, the sexiest "welcome mat" that he had ever seen.

"Spirits!" said Bato as he woke from his dream. His brow was beaded with sweat and there was a wet spot on his blanket above his crotch. For once, he was thankful or having a tent to himself.

Hakoda slid her slender brown finger between his lips. She tasted like ocean berries. Her long, jet black

hair blew against the midnight breeze. The dancer was dressed in blue, the colors of his tribe.

"Dance with me?" she asked against the veil that covered the lower part of her face. Hakoda stared at

the reflection of himself in her violet eyes.

"No, you dance with me," he said as he snatched her body close to him with an urgency.

"Don't resist," said the dancer in his ear.

'I can't," he answered.

Hakoda could not keep that beautiful dancer out his mind. It had been days since he had seen her

perform but her essence still burned in his brain. Her eyes..those beautiful almond shaped blue-violet

eyes rimmed with long, full eyelashes with beautifully arched eyebrows. It was they way she spoke to

him without saying a word. The way she shimmied and twirled her athletic but sensual physique

wearing thin veils and jewels...haunted him in his dreams. Hakoda shook his head. His best friend,

Bato, patted him on the shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked as he began changing the dressing on his arm..the arm that had gotten burned in

a Fire Nation raid. Hakoda was disrupted from his daze. He watched his men as they performed their

morning exercises.

"Do you remember that night at that tavern? " Hakoda began. Bato laughed and nodded. He smiled

slyly. The woman with no identity had also invaded his dreams. He continued to unwrap his dressing,

the white gauze descended to the ground.

"The night with that sexy dancer? Yesssss...how can I forget? That skin, those eyes, that stomach.."

"Exactly,those eyes. I think those are Water Tribe eyes," said Hakoda.

"You think?" asked Bato. He and Hakoda shared sapphire like eyes. The dancer's eyes had more

purplish tones.

"Maybe from the Northern Tribe?" said Hakoda. "We know everyone from our tribe."

"Do you think she was take...?" Bato cut off his sentence and went silent.

"Bato, what's wrong?" asked Hakoda. Bato was shaking. He showed his arm to Hakoda.

The angry burn scar that was given in hatred had been completely healed. Bato's skin had returned to

it's original, deep tan hue.

"But how?" asked Bato. "Am I still drunk? By the Spirits, what is the logic?"

"Did the dancer touch you?" asked Hakoda. "I think she touched your arm."

"And I remember feeling this sensation and she whispered something to me..uh..."

'Don't resist," Hakoda added. Bato nodded.

"She's a healer, and she's on the run."

The kids were able to buy enough food to last them many days. Sokka was happy to have meat that he

didn't have to kill even though hunting and fishing had been his way of life. Katara water-bended the

meat and vegetables and made a wonderful stew. Appa and Momo were happy to have fresh fruits and

vegetables.

'That dancer was so pretty," said Sokka.

'How can you tell when her face was covered?"asked Katara.

'I can't even get a visual," said Toph as she began munching on warm bread. I can only tell someone's

beauty by their character..hearing their voice, feeling their vibrations."

"Then you are the luckiest person in the world Toph," said Aang as he set in lotus to eat. "So many

people can be so ugly on the inside."

"Like Prince Zuko," said Katara. Toph's ears perked. "But I digress."

"This stew is good, Katara, but there's something missing," said Sokka. "An herb or something."

Katara shrugged. "We have a lot of money, now. I can always go buy some."

'We should conserve it,' said Toph. "Things can get pretty expensive in the Earth Kingdom sweetness."

'I'll just go into the forest and find some. Toph can grind them up and voila!" said Sokka.

"Okay Sokka, we'll do it your way," sighed Katara. Sokka grinned and with his trusty whalebone

sword went trolling off to the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a mature romance between Hakoda, Bato and my beautiful mystery OC. It's rated M for adult **

**language, violence, scenes that get a little naked, and a little bit of sex every now and then. There's a **

**dash of adventure in there, too. I am late-comer to the series but I thoroughly enjoyed it! I don't own **

**any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender; they are property of Mike, Bryan, and **

**Nickelodeon**.

Chapter 3- The Healer pt.2

"So, now I have you all to myself," said Hakoda from behind as he wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her on the back of her neck. Surprised, but pleased, she turned around to gaze at his handsome face. The tone of his voice made her tingle from the back of her neck to her toes.

The moonlight played against the contours of his chiseled face. Like a child, she gently tugged on the goatee that was neatly trimmed on his chin.

_Just like Katara. _

Hakoda kissed the back of her slender hand. Her violet eyes smiled where her concealed face could not. Her long, jet black hair blew against the midnight breeze. She was dressed in blue, the color of his tribe. Hakoda could not resist running his hand up and down the contours of her toned stomach.

"Dance with me?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, wanting to be even closer to the handsome chief. Hakoda stared at the reflection of himself in her inquiring eyes.

"No, you dance with me," he remarked, snatching her body closer to his. Her body was unusually cool to the touch. Hakoda planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Don't resist,"she joked, swiveling her hips with a sultry innuendo. Her expression was one of curiosity and wanting.

'

"I can't," he answered, feeling his arousal growing. "You've made it impossible." His hands slid further down the curve of her back, sharing in the motion of her hips. He didn't hold back from applying kisses to the side of her neck. He heard her purr softly when he licked her quickly. Hakoda gripped her round behind and gave it a squeeze.

She pressed her pelvis against his and was not surprised at what welcomed her. He was growing hard against the sheer chiffon of her skirt. Hakoda's hand right crept to the side of her slit skirt, his fingers walked underneath and stroked the "v" shape.

"May I have you?" he breathed against her neck.

"Yes," she replied against the cool air. "Yes..."

Hakoda eased them both down to the cool, white sand. The moon seemed to glow even brighter, as if Yue approved of their union. The ocean's waves crashed loudly, as if applauding them; cheering them on.

They were on their knees, facing one another. Hakoda kissed her tenderly on her forehead and sniffed the ocean blossom in her hair. She smiled, but he couldn't see it. Hakoda reached up to lift the veil , hoping to see what he imagined. A face so beautiful, even Koh, the Face Stealer would be awed.

She gently stopped his hand, and shook her head. Hakoda was confused.

"I can't kiss you?" he asked, like a child who was refused candy. Her eyes dropped down to her breasts that were barely covered by a blue bustier trimmed with white pearls. He observed as she unhooked the front, freeing two round, brown globes. She proceeded to shoulder-shimmy it down her toned arms, her breasts jiggled in his face.

"Spirits," he breathed at the brown, hardened nipples that were pierced with tiny, silver hoops. He cupped one in his hand. Slowly, he lowered his head and took one her nipples into his mouth,playfully circling it with his tongue.

Strangely, they were cold, like ice, but the sensation against his tongue was nonetheless pleasurable. Judging by the moans escaping her veiled lips, and her nails grazing his muscled arms, she loved it too.

She gently eased the Water Tribe's handsome chief to the sand underneath them. She straddled him, taking his hands and placing them on either side of her hips. Feeling his hardened shaft, she pressed against him and ground her hungry mound against him.

Hakoda groaned with need. She was driving him to a level of sexual madness that he had never experienced before. Kya, his late wife, had always been submissive and sweet. The brown-skinned woman that gyrated on top of him, her breasts bouncing in the wind had been a challenge.

_And he loved it _

Without warning, she ripped open the inseam of his pants, his manhood sprung forth. Her violet eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Don't resist..."

She lifted her hips and suddenly impaled her wet passion on Hakoda's steel. Hakoda cried out in surprise and pleasure. Her hands pressed against his chest as she rotated her hips in a circle giving him a feeling that was unknown to him. She pressed forward, allowing his shaft to rub against her clitoris to enhance her own pleasure.

"Yue!" She cried. "Yue!"

Hakoda gripped her thighs and thrust into her vigorously as if to "punish" her for her dominance. Such sweet punishment. She dropped her head to catch her breath, her tears dropped onto Hakoda's bare, muscular chest.

Hakoda looked down, panting...

_Her tears turned into drops of ice .._

Another aggressive thrust from her hips, almost sent Hakoda over the edge, but he suppressed it, not wanting to rob her of enjoying him...and vice versa. She was so moist and soft around his extension of manhood. Watching her eyes clench tight and hearing her pant underneath her veil was a turn-on. The proof of their pleasure left a dark blue stain on her chiffon skirt.

Hakoda felt himself about to peak. Quickly, he lifted her by the hips and slid his body lower so that her center was in his face. She cried out in shock when his wet tongue hit her target of ultimate pleasure.

"Ooooohhhh..Tui...La...!", she cried. Her scream was louder than the roar of the ocean. Hakoda lapped up her release like a hungry wolf, enjoying the fruit of his labor. He ripped her thighs until her violent shaking ceased. Lifting her by her hips, he slid his body upward, and sat up, so that she was sitting on his lap. Her icy tears rolled down her face like teeny pebbles. Her raven hair and brown skin were sprinkled with cold, white sand.

Hakoda rested his head against her bosom. She ran her fingers through his chestnut hair. At that moment in time, he hadn't missed Kya.

The sound of the mammoth-tusk horn woke him from his dream. Hakoda, grumbled.

_It was all a dream? Dammit!_

Hakoda and Bato were watching the Southern Water Tribe warriors practice their morning drills. The drills consisted of hours of strength training, hand to hand combat, and swordsmanship. Bato noticed that his best friend was being noticeably quiet.

As they sat on huge rocks, overlooking the ocean where their men exercised with vigor and dedication, Hakoda a deep exhale. Bato had busied himself with changing the dressing on his arm.

"You okay?" he asked as he began unwrapping from his wrist. Hakoda was disrupted from his daze. His dream from the night before occupied his mind.

"Do you remember that night at that tavern? " Hakoda began. Bato laughed and nodded.

The dancer with no identity had also invaded his dreams. He continued to unwrap his dressing,

the white gauze descending to the ground.

"The night with that sexy dancer? How could I possibly? That skin, those beautiful eyes, that stomach.." Bato recalled fondly.

"Exactly,those eyes. I think those are Water Tribe eyes," said Hakoda.

"You think?" asked Bato. He and Hakoda shared sapphire like eyes. The dancer's eyes had more

purplish tones.

"Maybe from the Northern Tribe?" said Hakoda. "We know everyone from our tribe."

"Do you think she was ….?" Bato cut off his sentence and went silent.

"Bato, what's wrong?" asked Hakoda. Bato was shaking. He showed his arm to Hakoda.

The angry burn scar that was earned in bravery had been completely healed. Bato's skin had returned to

it's original, deep tan hue. Hakoda's mouth fell.

"It's a miracle," said Hakoda in awe. Bato was still shaking. He wiggled his finger to make sure that he was not dreaming.

"But how?" asked Bato. "Am I still drunk? By the Spirits, what is the logic?"

"wait, didn't that dancer touch you?" asked Hakoda. "I believe she touched your arm."

A newly healed Bato took his ind back to that fateful night. The mysterious dancer, dressed in black and gold has teased him with her sensual dance, and had also caressed his arm."And I remember feeling this sensation and she whispered something to me..uh..."

"Don't resist," Hakoda added. Bato nodded.

"Only our people are capable of doing this,Bato," said Hakoda. "There's only one explanation."

"She's a healer, and she's on the run."

'


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a mature romance between Hakoda, Bato and my beautiful mystery OC. It's rated M for adult **

**language, violence, scenes that get a little naked, and a little bit of sex every now and then. There's a **

**dash of adventure in there, too. I am late-comer to the series but I thoroughly enjoyed it! I don't own **

**any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender; they are property of Mike, Bryan, and **

**Nickelodeon**.

Chapter 4- The Fox

Sokka was carefully preparing the meat that they bought from an Earth Kingdom butcher. He carefully turned the cuts of beef over the small fire with a makeshift spear. Aang helped Katara prepare the vegetables for the accompanying stew.

"Whatever you all are cooking, it sure smells good," said Toph as she haphazardly laid down colorful blankets for them to sit on. Appa and Momo happily feasted on watermelons.

'That meat smells great," said Toph, sitting down on a blue, gold and green blanket. "We haven't had that in so long." she ran her fingers against the softness of the cloth.

"It still amazes me that you all can eat meat," Aang commented as he handed Katara a squash. "The monks feel that all life is precious and choose the vegetarian lifestyle."

"Our climate doesn't allow for much vegetation," Sokka explained. "Our tribe is taught at an early age how to hunt and fish. We have to eat enough meat to keep our bodies warm, especially when the temperatures drop at night."

"Wouldn't it be nice if all the Nations could just get along and share with one another?" asked Aang with stars in his eyes. He helped Katara stir the stew made from tomatoes, squash, cabbage and carrots.

"That's the whole point of your journey, Aang," said Katara, as she stirred the stew with water bending."To restore the harmony that once was."

"But you can't expect Aang to put a bandage on an 100 year old wound," Toph chimed in. "He can defeat Fire Lord Ozai, who is one person. But for him to change the minds of hundreds of people ...that's a doozy."

"I believe in Aang's ability," said Katara with her trademark hope. "Look at how much he's done thus far." Sokka proudly pulled the meat away from the fire and set the strips on a plate.

"Those look delicious, Sokka," said Katara as she got up from her place by the stew pot to retrieve bowls. "Dad would be proud."

Sokka looked adoringly at his baby sister. He was amazed at how beautiful she had looked wearing Toph's embroidered dress and evidently, so was every other man that had the privilege of looking at her. The way that she ladled the stew in separate bowls for everyone reminded him so much of their late mother, Kya.

After Katara had bought a bar of laundry soap to clean her defiled dress, Sokka urged her to purchase a few Earth Kingdom couture outfits, shoes and decorative combs for her hair.

"Everyone thinks that your upper class, so you may as well look the part," Sokka had explained. "Besides, you do so much for everyone else, you should do something for yourself."

Katara had agreed and allowed the boutique owner to swath her in gowns of silk, robes of brocade, and intricately embroidered shoes. She had never experienced anything quite like it. Sokka was overjoyed to see his sibling so happy.

Thanks, Katara," he said when Katara walked to Toph with a bowl of stew. Katara looked confused.

"I haven't served you, yet , Sokka," she replied. Sokka chuckled as he prepared three plates of his prized beef.

"Not the food, sis. What you said about Dad being proud of me, " he clarified as he handed her two plates, one for herself and one for Toph. Katara smiled. Toph held her hands out for the wonderfully smelling beef. Aang air- bended over to an orange, yellow and light-blue blanket so he could join in the "family"-style dinner.

"Thank you both, Katara and Sokka for this great meal," thanked Aang. He blew onto his spoon before taking it into his mouth. His smile proved satisfaction.

"Your welcome, Aang, " said Sokka. "We should really all be thanking our mysterious, purple-eyed dancer. Without her generosity, none of this would have been possible." Toph bit into her piece of meat like a savage. She came from a very wealthy, powerful family and was brought up with good manners, but was defiant in every sense of the word. Katara blinked her eyes and shook her head.

"Toph, we do have forks," Katara replied gently. Toph made a face and continued to chew with her mouth open.

"It's cool, Mom," said Toph sarcastically. Aang widened his eyes and helped himself to the stew. Toph had a point. Despite Katara's young age, she served as the motherly figure of the group. In Aang's mind, it seemed rather unfair that she would miss out on the rest of her life without a female figure other than Gran-Gran. She needed someone to guide her and council her through her physical and emotional changes. Sokka watched as Katara uncharacteristically sucked the beef jus from her fingers, savoring the hearty flavor.

He chuckled and silently prayed to Yue that Katara would remain a baby sister as long as she could.

Katara waited until everyone was sound asleep. Aang was nestled in Aapa's huge front paw. Sokka was tightly wound in his sleeping bag with the pillow over his face. Toph was snoring loudly in her rock tent. On quiet feet, she crept out of her tent, wearing a beautiful silk kimono of olive green silk, with burgundy and gold embroidered butterflies. She put half of her hair in a top knot and let the rest hang freely.

The idea of her heading out to the city alone at night would have been very unsettling for Sokka. In fact, she felt her stomach quiver as she hydroplaned across the river, instead of walking through the forest.

Katara had not been able to shake the incident of the dancer's kiss. When the dancer's hands released from her veil concealed lips, Katara had felt a cold wisp of air brush against her cheek. Blown kisses didn't usually make contact.

When she reached the dock, she noticed the city was still full of people as if the festival never ended. Taking a deep breath, she maintained her guise as s socialite and carried on with her mission. She couldn't help but notice men smile at her as passed. She would nod to them in politeness but wouldn't detract from her purpose. The city was decorated with lanterns and colorful streamers were being thrown everywhere.

She stopped at a woman who was selling handmade jewelry. There were jade bracelets, gold earrings and ivory pearl strands. Katara's eyes fell to a beautiful, blue moon-pearl pendant that hung on a silver chain. The vendor was an older woman with grey-streaked black hair fashioned into a bun. She wore a brocade robe of brown with green dragon designs. She smelled of a perfume that Katara just couldn't place.

"It's enchanting, isn't it?" the lady replied. "It's from the island of Kiyoshi." Katara's eyes never wavered.

"It would be a nice gift for your mother," the lady suggested. "And I can tell you come from a good family."

Katara smiled sheepishly at the word, "mother". Even though she was emotionally attached to her late mother's betrothal necklace, Sokka had told her previously that it was okay to purchase things that she liked.

Katara gave the woman five pieces of gold. The woman's eyes grew very wide. Quickly, she wrapped the necklace in a piece of pink silk and tied it with a ribbon. Katara placed it inside a hidden pocket of her robe.

"Thank you, my dear," the lady bowed. Katara bowed in return.

"Ma'am, I was wondering if you could help me? I'm looking for a dancer."

"You must mean the one with the wiggly hips," the lady nodded. "I've seen her perform a few times, but I don't know her name or where she's from."

Katara sighed. "Well, thank you, again," and traveled on. The city was full of music, colors, sights and scents. Katara slightly regretted the selfish enjoyment but she had a nagging feeling that bringing the group would have brought too much attention. Somehow, Aang's identity always got found out, a fight would endure, and they'd have to haul ass to another undisclosed location.

For once she wanted to enjoy the beauty of an area that was alien to her and experience the beauty that it had to offer. She had met so many people thus far, that she may have never met had she stayed behind in the South Pole. Even though her journey with the Avatar had been challenging at times, she would not have changed it for the world.

While being lost in thought, she accidentally bumped into a teenage boy. "Oh, my apologies," she replied.

The tall young man was about 16 or 17 with long, black hair to his shoulders. He was dressed in a brown tunic with dark green sleeves. His green eyes blazed against his golden skin. He grinned at Katara. Katara blushed out of shyness.

"No problem at all. In fact, you're the prettiest girl I've seen out here all night," he replied. "You must be on vacation with your family. I would have noticed you a long time ago." He gently took one of her hands and kissed it. "I'm Chou, and you are?"

Katara smiled at the handsome young man. "I'm Malia," she replied quickly, loving the attention.

Chou stroked her hand with his thumb. Katara was indeed a sight to behold. Her skin was tropical tan, making her sapphire eyes even more outstanding. Her dark, chestnut hair looked so soft to the touch.

"And who is out here with you, Malia?" he asked as he offered his arm. Katara politely took it. He smelled of sage and other spices.

"I'm looking for my sister, she's a dancer. She performed out here earlier," Katara lied. "I haven't seen her in so long." Chou stopped in front of a man selling panda lilies. He gave the man a copper piece and handed Katara the flower. Katara smiled her thanks and placed it behind her ear.

"The 'Fox' is your sister?" he asked, not imagining that a sultry bellydancer could come from high society.

"Yes, 'Fox' is my older sister," she fibbed. "She travels a lot and sometimes she forgets to write."

"My older brother goes to Ba Sing Se University. He gets so involved in his studies, he forgets to write too," he empathized.

"Look Malia!" said Chou, pointing to the sky at the explosion of fireworks. Katara looked up and smiled in awe. "That's amazing!" she said at the flourishes of light.

"I think I know where your sister is," he replied softly. "I'll be glad to take you through the city."

"Thank you so much, Chou," she chimed with glittering blue eyes. "How could I ever repay you?"

Chou looked at Katara up and down, studying the contours of her body.

_I'll think of a way.._.

Katara was becoming discouraged, the festival was about to end, and even though she had enjoyed spending time with Chou, she sill had not found the elusive dancer. She was feeling tired, and knew that she had to get back soon. Her feet were also beginning to hurt.

"Wait, I think I see her, heading through that alley way!" said Chou, regaining her attention. Chou took Katara's hand and quickly led her to an alley between an inn and a tea house. Katara saw nothing but darkness. The only sound she heard was the music inside the tea house.

"Chou, are you sure she came this way?" she asked. All of a sudden Chou backed her against the wall and pressed his weight against her. Katara was stunned. Too stunned to move.

"Chou, what's wrong with you?" she asked in disgust. Chou licked his lips. He had been staring at Katara's delectable body and inhaling her scent the entire night. He didn't give a damn about helping her find her sister. He wanted to impale himself inside of her.

"It's time to pay up, Malia," he growled against her neck. "And I'm sure your parents would pay a lot of money for your safe return." His impressively handsome face turned cruel and evil. "We can make this really simple, Malia. I saw you, I wanted you and now I wanna take you." The hunger in his green eyes scared the hell out of her. He was like a rabid bear-mole. Terror raced through her veins.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. "Get off of me!" Chou slapped Katara hard across her face, leaving a an angry, red mark. He scowled at her. How dare she lead him on?

"Shut up! Rich little bitches like you are worth more alive than dead," he threatened as he produced a dagger and placed it against her throat. "Please don't make me compromise your value..at least not by the dagger." Katara knew that if she water-bended it would only exacerbate the problem. She said a silent prayer for Yue to send someone, anyone to help her.

Chou grabbed her face with his free hand. "Such a lovely face," he sneered. Chou took advantage of the situation and forced a kiss on Katara's lips. Katara bit him and in return received another slap to her face that caused her nose to bleed. Katara fell by the wayside and onto the hard ground. She kept her eyes on the dagger shining brightly in the shadows. Chou licked the blood from his bottom lip.

'Why are you making this so hard?" he mocked in sexual aggression, reaching to grab for her arm as she tried to escape. All of a sudden a shadowy figure jumped down from the roof of the tea house and landed an elbow to his upper back. Chou fell to his knees stunned by the impact of the blow.

Chou turned his head and stared at his nemesis.

"Go find your own!" Chou squealed as he staggered to his feet. He felt a stinging pain that traveled through his spine.

The figure was dressed in black and wearing a hooded mask. A boa staff was in their hands. Chou let out an anguished cry and lunged at his opponent with the dagger leading his way. Katara curled herself into a ball as she watched her 'hero' block her attacker with such ease and...grace? The arm movements that were employed were fluid in comparison to Chou's wayward advances. The figure delivered a kick to Chou's groin, causing him to step back, but he refused to give in.

"She's mine!"

Katara studied the dark figure's acrobatic moves and the manner in which the boa staff was being maneuvered. Chou had tried his best to defend himself but his efforts were in vain. The staff would block against every slice that Chou would attempt. Chou tried his best to withstand the pain on both his upper and lower body, but it had become too much. Chou collapsed to his knees, dropping his dagger near Katara's feet. The human shadow retracted their staff and re-sheathed it. They grabbed Chou and put him in a headlock. Chou cried for mercy.

"Don't resist!" was uttered before Chou collapsed due to a lack of oxygen. His body crumpled beneath their grasp.

Katara was shaking as the figure picked up Chou's knife, looked it over, then threw it to the side.

The shadow offered their gloved hand to Katara. When Katara was slow to getting up from the ground, the shadow lifted Katara up by her waist and slung her over their shoulder. Before Katara could protest, her savior broke into a run. Katara's colorful world slowly became a sheet of black.

Katara woke up screaming. The events from the night before had haunted her dreams. How could she have been so stupid..stupid,stupid, stupid. She had been naïve enough to trust a strange young man, and almost got her virtue stolen. Katara felt hot tears run down her face. The heat was from her anger, the tears from her shame. With the back of her hand, she wiped them away.

Katara took notice of her surroundings. The bed that she had slept on was built on a raised platform and was surrounded with colorful curtains. She slowly lifted her head from a pile of indigo, burgundy and pale green pillows. The bedroom also had a cherry wood vanity with a rectangular mirror, and a wooden trunk sat in the corner. On the walls were various weapons from many nations. Some that Katara just couldn't place.

The smell of egg noodles, vegetables and meat flowed through her nostrils.

"Where the heck am I ?" she asked aloud. She lifted the indigo blanket from her body and found herself dressed in a light-blue bralette and matching underskirt. There was a slight bunching in her lower extremities but she couldn't figure out what is was. Her expensive dress lay in a neat pile in the corner opposite of the trunk. She swung her legs from the bed in an attempt to retrieve it, but fell off the edge. A numbing pain shot from her stomach to her lower back.

She hobbled over check out her reflection in the mirror. Her nose and face looked untouched, as if Chou has never hit her. Katara shook her head in confusion. There was no way in the Spirit world that she could have healed herself in her sleep.

_This is just freaking weird..._

"Kyah! Hyah!" she heard from outside. Katara paused.

She walked over to the house's only window and a saw a young woman practicing a style of martial arts that she had never seen before. The young woman was doing flips with no hands and delivering, crisp, precise kicks to the air.

"By the Spirits," Katara breathed as she held onto her grumbling stomach. The pangs were becoming stronger. Katara followed the scent of the well-seasoned beef , rice noodles,and vegetables to a small kitchen. Someone had prepared a bowl of food for her and left it to her own device. Using the supplied chopsticks, Katara tasted it...and loved it. It reminded her of Five Flavor Soup from her Gran-Gran's water tribe recipe scroll. Her host's martial-arts skills had fascinated Katara. With bowl in hand, she walked outside to further observe.

The young woman stood on her tiptoes and stretched her muscular arms above her head. With closed eyes, she inhaled the scent of the morning air. She was dressed in a blue, strapless binding bralette that and a pair of form-fitting black leggings. Her long, raven hair was styled in a tight, high ponytail. A pair of ivory earrings shaped like large hoops adorned her ears. Her brown skin was slicked with a mix of dew and sweat.

"Good morning," said the unknown young woman with her eyes still closed. Her welcome startled Katara. The hostess changed her position to a yoga tree pose. She had felt the vibrations of Katara's soft footsteps and heard her chewing and chomping from the distance. Dressed in nothing but the foreign undergarments, Katara sat down on a soft patch of grass sprinkled with fuchsia-pink lilies.

"Good morning to you," said Katara politely. The young woman returned to a flat standing position and stretched her upper body to the right and then left, letting out a satisfied moan. Katara was anxious to see her hostess's identity.

"So are we gonna remain in awkward silence or are you gonna tell me why you were out in the city by yourself?" the hostess replied in a motherly tone. She sat down in lotus position with her back still facing Katara. Katara felt like a scolded lemur-bat. She set the bowl down beside her and hung her head in shame.

"I was looking for a belly-dancer that I had seen earlier," Katara explained with a voice of desperation. "My friends and I needed food, and we had no money. So we went to the marketplace and no one would barter with us. And then we heard this music..so we followed it, and we saw this dancer."

"A dancer, you say?" her hostess asked curiously. "Hmm..and what was so intriguing about this dancer that caused you to act so foolishly?"

Katara sighed. She had never been berated this way. Even Master Pakku of the Northern Water Tribe hadn't been quite this intimidating.

"She blew me a kiss and blessed us with money," she replied, simply. "I just wanted to say 'thank you.'"

"Why didn't you try to find her in the light of day, while you were in the company of others?" the hostess asked. Katara sighed again.

"We followed a trail of golden coins that led us to a pub. We asked the barkeep if had ever seen or heard of her. No one knows her name. We just know that she has violet eyes. No one saw her face."

"Maybe she prefers to keep her identity hidden," the hostess rebutted. "Especially with this war going on. One can never be too careful."

"We just wanted to tell her 'thank you'," said Katara, showing visible frustration. The pain in her lower back was becoming worse. "And that we truly appreciated her kindness towards us. That's all."

Katara noticed that the hostess had relaxed her posture. "And you risked your safety, just to say 'thank you' "

"Guess so," said Katara with an indifferent tone. "Now I have to go find whoever it was that saved me from Chou last night. That's two."

"No, not two...only one," said the hostess. She stood to her feet and turned around to face Katara.

Katara's eyes grew wide and her jaw fell to the ground...her hostess was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen.

"It's you...you're the 'Fox'?" Katara declared. Her hostess nodded and smiled humbly. Her violet eyes twinkled with mischief. Katara was enthralled at just how beautiful her savior was. Seeing Fox without her veil was like unwrapping a birthday gift. Fox's almond-shaped eyes were blue with a ring of violet surrounding the irises. Her nose was aquiline and her lips were very full.

"Wow, you're gorgeous," said Katara as she stood up and bowed out of respect. Fox returned the gesture.

"If that's your way of saying,'thanks', then you're quite welcome," Fox joked as she dusted the grass from her behind. Katara guessed that Fox was about 18 or 19 winters.

"And your name is?"

"Katara, and I'm from the Southern Water Tribe." Fox reached over and hugged Katara like a little sister. Katara noticed that Fox's sweat turned into tiny pebbles of ice.

"So, what brings you and your friends all the way out here?" she asked. Katara watched Fox's stomach muscles flex as she breathed.

"It's a very long story," said Katara. Katara felt so much comfort being hugged by Fox. It felt as if she were being hugged by her mother, Kya.

"And I know that my friends are looking for me." All of a sudden, Katara felt a great pain shoot through her stomach. She doubled over, but Fox caught her in time.

"I know what the matter is, and I promise I will get you back to your friends," she replied in a caring, motherly way.

"Do you trust me?" asked Fox. Katara nodded. She saw something very familiar in Fox's face but her focus was too far gone.

Fox had carried Katara back to the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Fox trembled. Could she really trust this little Water Tribe girl? Was she truly who she claimed she was?

Pushing her fears aside, she reached for a vase filled with water from a hot spring that had been left to cool for many days. Fox took a few gulps and wiped the excess away with the back of her slender, brown hand. Katara groaned out in pain. It was worst feeling that she had ever endured.

Fox walked back over to the side of the bed. "Where does it hurt the most, Katara?" she said in a tone so gentle, it made Katara take Fox's hand and place on the lower part of her flat stomach.

Fox sighed nervously and studied the face of the pretty little Water Tribe child, her huge, blue eyes tearing from pain but the same time expressed trust.

"Katara, don't resist."

Fox closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She firmly pressed her hand against Katara's stomach and her full lips against Katara's forehead. Katara felt a cool chill go through her nose, throat and eventually down to her belly. She felt fox's arm growing cold. In an instant, the cool chill was replaced with an energetic heat, that made Katara's whole being turn warm. Fox released her lips from Katara's forehead, and also removed her hand from her belly. Fox exhaled a cool breath.

"Do you feel better?" asked Fox as she fanned herself. Katara raised her eyebrow. The pain in her tummy had eased away.

"Yeah, I feel much better," she said as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Fox nodded. "Fox, where did you say you were from?"

"Katara, go ahead and get dressed, and I'll take you back to your friends," Fox replied quickly as she walked over to the wooden trunk. "I cleaned your dress for you," she said as she pointed to the dress in the opposite corner.

"Fox, wait, what was wrong with me?" asked Katara as she witnessed Fox pulling out veils of purple, black, blue and green. Why was Fox avoiding the question?

"You've started your period," said Fox, not turning her head. "You were having menstrual cramps. That's why I gave you new undergarments. Hasn't your mother had that talk with you?"

"My mom is dead," said Katara sadly. "The Fire nation killed my mom. All I have left is my brother, father and Gran-Gran. Sokka, my brother is traveling with me. My dad, Chief Hakoda is with his fleet fighting battles against the Fire Nation, and my Gran-Gran is in the South Pole."

Fox stopped what she was doing and turned to look back at Katara. Katara's eyes were filled with tears. "All I have of my mother is her betrothal necklace. I left it at the camp last night because I was in disguise trying to find you."

Katara dropped her head in her hands and sobbed. Fox looked at the wall at her vast collection of weapons. Some of them still had blood on the blades.

_Stupid Fox..she's just a kid..truly she isn't one of them. _

Fox closed her eyes and let a tear fall. She too, knew Katara's pain. She wiped the wayward tear away and joined Katara on the bed. Katara leaned her head against Fox's defined shoulder. Fox wrapped her arms around Katara and stroked her hair.

"You gave us that money for a reason, Fox. You singled _me _out," said Katara. Fox licked her lips nervously. "Why?"

_So many secrets..._

"Katara, my life is so complicated," she explained. "And the same way that you have a long story, I have an even longer story with missing pieces." Katara raised her head. Fox's purple eyes were glazed from tears she refused to let fall. Katara sensed her loneliness as well her reluctance to cry.

_Damn you, Fire Nation_ !

"Fox, I am traveling with the Avatar," said Katara. "You don't have to be alone and hide from the world. Please come with us."

"Are you serious?" asked Fox. Katara nodded. "Please pack your things and join us. You've go to be a great fighter."

"Who the heck told you that?" asked Fox looking around. Katara made a 'come on now' face and pointed to the menagerie of weapons on her wall.

"Oh yeah," said Fox,sheepishly. " But do you really think I'd be of help?"

"Yes, I do," said Katara with conviction. "Besides, I can introduce you to my dad and all his handsome warriors. They haven't seen a woman in ages."

Fox laughed maniacally. "Katara, really?" Katara laughed at her own joke, but she felt so comfortable with Fox even though they had met under some very unique circumstances.

"Is that a yes, Fox?" she pressed. Fox nodded enthusiastically.

"OK, pack your veils...and bring all those sharp thingies on your wall, too."

"Where the heck could she be?" asked Sokka looking in Katara's tent. "Katara! Katara!"

Aang ran over to the river in search of his crush. Toph tried her best by earth-bending rocks to smithereens in hopes that Katara would be hiding behind them.

"Where do you think she went?" asked Toph to Sokka. "It's not like her to just up and leave without telling someone."

Toph felt vibrations under her feet. "Wait, I hear hooves coming this way," said Toph. Sokka pulled out his whalebone war hammer.

"Aang, how would the Fire Nation know that you were here?" asked Sokka. Aang rubbed his head.

"Maybe..they kidnapped Katara and now they're gonna ambush us?"

Toph shook her head but got into her defensive stance. She felt the hooves coming closer. An emu-horse approached their camp with a figure dressed in holding the reigns and Katara in tow. Katara jumped off and excitedly ran towards her friends. Sokka grabbed Katara and pulled her out of the way.

"Sokka wait! Let me explain!" Katara explained trying to grab his arm. "Stand back, Katara," said Sokka, forgetting that she was a powerful water-bender.

"Don't!"

"Get back!" said Toph to the dark figure as she stomped the ground and punched a rock towards Fox, who was dressed in her ninja costume. Quickly, Fox jumped up off the emu-horse's back, flipped into the air and landed a powerful kick to the incoming piece of granite, shattering it into a million pieces. Fox landed to the ground unharmed, but unsheathed her boa staff in defense.

"What he heck just happened?" asked Toph. "Nobody hit the ground." Sokka face palmed.

"We're doomed!" he cried.

Katara rolled her eyes and sighed. If only...

"Whoa," said Aang,"Toph, he broke your bending."

"What?" said Toph in disbelief. "I'm the world's strongest earth-bender! That's impossible."

"Guys, stop! She's not from the Fire Nation," said Katara as she ran back over to Fox. "It's OK!" she reassured. Katara took the reluctant ninja by the hand and led her over to her friends. Sokka and Aang looked at each other.

_She?_

"Guys I'd like you to meet, Fox." Fox bowed to the both of them and removed first her hood, then her mask. Aang and Sokka almost lost it. Fox was gorgeous. Fox giggled at their reactions.

"Fox, this is …." Katara began.

"Hi. I'm Sokka!" her hormonally-charged brother cut in as he kissed Fox's hand with eagerness. Fox smiled and laughed. "Nice to meet you, Sokka."

"And I'm Aang, the Avatar," said Aang as he kissed her other hand. Fox nodded to Aang.

"It's an honor to be in your presence Avatar Aang," said Fox. "I hope I may be of service to you."

"Hi, I'm Toph!" said the pint-sized Earth-bending phenom. "Sorry I chucked a rock at you." Fox gently slid her hand out of Sokka's and shook Toph's rough callused ones.

"Toph? As in Toph Bei Fong, the Blind Bandit?" she asked.

"You've heard of me?" asked Toph with a grin.

"Heck yeah, you're a bad ass!" said Fox.

"Sweet!" said Toph. "This lady is a-OK!"

"You guys don't recognize her?" asked Katara. Aang and Sokka smiled and shrugged. Fox's hair had been brushed out from her ponytail. She lifted her ninja mask back up on her face and swiveled her hips from side to side. Her long hair whipped around her.

"How about now?" asked a grinning Katara.

Sokka's mouth fell straight to the ground. Aang's eyes grew really wide.

"She-she-she's...the dancer?" asked Sokka waving his arms wildly, like an animated character.

"The one with the purple eyes?" asked Aang. Fox grinned and pointed to one of her blue-violet peepers.

"Whoa. Wait just a darn minute. My earth-bending got bested by the belly dancer?" asked Toph. "Are you freaking kidding me?"

"Wait a minute, why are you dressed like a ninja, anyway?" asked Aang, getting back his stream of consciousness. Fox and Katara looked at each other and sighed.

"Guys, we have a lot to talk about."


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a mature romance between Hakoda, Bato and my beautiful mystery OC. It's rated M for adult **

**language, violence, scenes that get a little naked, and a little bit of sex every now and then. There's a **

**dash of adventure in there, too. I am late-comer to the series but I thoroughly enjoyed it! I don't own **

**any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender; they are property of Mike, Bryan, and **

**Nickelodeon**.

Chapter 5- Hybrid

Katara had changed back into her everyday, Water Tribe traditional dress and styled her hair in loopies before telling the tale of her pursuit of Fox.

"An Earth Kingdom boy hit you?" asked Aang in anger mixed with concern. Sokka gripped Aang's shoulder and shook his head.

"What?" asked Toph punching her fist into the palm of her other hand. "Let me at 'em Katara."

By the look on Sokka's face, he was not too happy about Katara's rash decision, or the idea of a boy ever putting his hands on her.

Fox observed how the children interacted with each other. Despite their backgrounds being extremely different, they had adapted, accepted and acclimated. Toph was an incurable tomboy who talked a lot of shit to Aang only because she believed in his abilities. Sokka had taken it upon himself as the navigator of the group, the "chief" just like his father. He was also very protective of Katara, but also admired her strong will. Aang, the hope for the world, was timid at times; but was nonetheless the diplomat. He was very well-spoken and also very considerate.

And then there was Katara. Fox was still trying to figure out her new friend. She wasn't as easy to read as the others. Fox nestled against Aapa's huge, furry front paw and took a sip of the same tea that she had prepared for her new friends. Aapa had been very receptive to Fox, especially when she had fed him cabbages. .

"Katara! You could have gotten killed," Sokka scolded from his blanket. Katara narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Sokka, I know," she answered , nodding towards Fox. Fox smirked. "Fox already ripped me a new one Sokka."

Sokka lifted his eyes from his teacup. "Ripped you a new what?" Fox pressed her lips tight to keep from laughing. Katara had learned some "interesting" phrases from her on their emu-horse ride.

Toph understood what it meant but said nothing. She wanted to explode into a fit of laughter. "Let's just say that 'Sugar Queen' has learned her lesson and she will never talk to another good-looking Earth -kingdom boy ever again, right Katara?"

"Yeah, what she said," said Katara with a sarcastic nod of her head. Fox pinched the bridge of her nose and repressed a chuckle. Toph was such a little instigator.

"Maybe one of us can teach Katara how to defend herself when she can't water-bend," Aang suggested, enjoying his red, yellow and orange blanket in lotus position. "You know, how to grapple or how to handle a weapon."

"No Water Tribe woman has ever learned how to fight other than Water-bending," said Sokka. "That's what men are for." Fox rolled her violet eyes. The chauvinism was so thick.

"That is such malarkey," said Fox whose soft-spoken voice was a paradox to her personality. "A woman should always know how to defend herself regardless if a man is around or not. Have you seen the Kiyoshi warriors? Those chicks kick ass! "

Sokka took a swig of his tea. "Yeah, we've met the Kiyoshi warriors," he replied feeling stupid for his earlier comment.

"He even dressed up like them; even the makeup," said Aang with a chuckle.

Fox raised her eyebrow and smirked. Toph coughed to cover a snicker.

"He has a crush on one of them," Katara piped. "Even though she handed his ass to him."

Toph rolled over in laughter. What had happened to the Sugar Queen?

Aang shook his head. He had never heard Katara speak in such a manner.

Sokka hung his head in embarrassment. He was outnumbered.

"But in Sokka's defense, Katara, he is your brother and he will always be protective of you," Fox replied as the devil's advocate. "Even though his thinking is a little warped."

"Thank you, Fox," he said , raising his cup in salute. He didn't catch on to her backhanded comment.

"Not so fast, whale blubber boy, I wasn't agreeing with you. Katara needs to learn how to fight when water-bending is not an option. For her own safety. Not for her to go around challenging people to Agni Kai's like those silly Fire Nation bitches," she shuddered in disgust at the phrase 'Fire Nation'.

Aang raised his eyebrow when he heard the honey-coated aggression in Fox's voice. Obviously the Fire Nation had dealt her a bad hand. But from what nation was she?

"Katara, when you're ready to learn, I'm here," Fox offered. "But only when you're ready. Don't let anyone influence this decision for you."

Katara smiled a 'thanks'. Fox winked. It was the same wink that she gave Katara the day of her performance. The day she blessed them with money and eventually her candor and wisdom.

"Tell us more about yourself, Fox," said Toph. "You seem like a cool chick."

"She is a cool chick, Toph," said Katara, with the emphasis on 'cool'. Fox caught a whiff of Katara's inflection.

"I'll tell you all more, tomorrow, I promise," she said a wave of her arms.

#########################################################################

Fox, on silent feet, crept out of the tent that Sokka had generously set up for her. She could feel the Spirit of the Moon beckoning her. Dressed in a light-blue bralette and black leggings, she broke into a run towards the river. She hoped that Toph's ears weren't strong enough to hear her running. Her long tight ponytail flew in the wind.

When she reached the river bank, she dropped to her knees to catch her breath. The run had felt like an out of body experience and she had lost control. Tears of rebellion streamed from her eyes. She raised her head to the moon and felt an energy radiate through her body.

_Really, now? But I don't want to..._

Fox slowly stood to her feet. She felt the river pulling at her, and the moon pushing at her like a love triangle.

_You're a bitch, Moon Spirit!_

Fox closed her eyes, inhaled, and raised her arms above her head. In a fluid motion, she brought her hands down in front of her torso and pushed forward, then outward. At her command, the river parted, in the center, exposing the dry earth underneath. When she dropped her hands, the water followed suit. Fox balled her hands into fists, stood on one toe and pirouetted furiously. The river followed her command by forming a whirlpool. When she stopped, the river collapsed back to normal.

_Push and pull, the balance of life.._

All of a sudden, Fox heard a clapping sound. Startled, she turned around and saw Aang standing on a rock, applauding her abilities. Fox sighed and face-palmed.

_Dammit. So much for stealth._

"You couldn't sleep, Aang?" asked Fox as she crossed her arms in response to the cold chill.

"The Moon Spirit told me to follow you," he revealed. "Yue and I go way back."

_Yue? _

"Why didn't you tell us that you're a water-bender?" asked Aang, curiously. Fox sat down on the soft grass and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I mean, your powers are amazing," Aang bubbled. "You totally owned that river." Aang air-lifted off the top of the rock and sat down on the ground beside her. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you, okay?"

"Aang,if they find out, it's over for me," she sputtered. "It's such a long story."

"Who?" asked Aang touching her shoulder. "Who'd want to harm you? You're so great!"

Fox smiled at Aang's naivete. "The Fire Nation, silly, who else? I haven't pissed off anyone in the Earth Kingdom...wait, I take that back."

"But why?" asked Aang. Fox rubbed her nose. She did that when she was nervous.

"Secrets, Aang. I'd rather tell all of you than just one of you," she offered. "I know you all have questions about me, especially Katara."

"Katara was relentless about finding you, Fox," said Aang. "You owe her that much."

Fox stood to her feet and looked up at the glowing full moon. She really hated the Moon Spirit at that moment but understood her reasoning.

"You're right, I do."

When Aang and Fox returned to camp, Katara, Sokka and Toph had built a small campfire and were all drinking tea. Katara's messy hair and under-eye bags were evident that she had a nightmare. Katara sat beside Sokka on one of the soft, Earth kingdom blankets and was wrapped in another one. Toph was bundled us as well, with her feet in front of the flame.

"Katara, are you okay?" asked Aang in genuine concern. Fox's eyes clouded with worry

"I was just having a little trouble sleeping," said Katara. "Got a lot on my mind. Aang, what are you doing up so late? Were you having nightmares again?"

"No, uh, Fox wanted to talk about something," he replied quickly, looking to Fox for agreement. Fox clasped her hands together and took a deep breath. She released an exhale so fierce ,the campfire became encapsulated in ice...but still burned brightly from its icy prison. Sokka and Katara looked at each other in utter disbelief. Toph remained silent.

"That's impossible," said Sokka setting down his cup of hot tea. "How can fire still burn inside of ice?"

"Because she can bend both fire and water, silly," said Toph. Fox looked over at the blind, pretty girl who had absolutely no expression on her face. Fox sat down in front of her ice sculpture, marveling at the red and orange flames, licking to free itself from the ice.

_The jig is up_

"It's like a marble," said Aang in awe of the fire and ice sculpture. "It's quite marvelous." Fox waved two of her fingers and allowed the fire to surpass the ice. The night air was chilly and she didn't want her new friends to get sick.

"Toph, how could you tell?" asked Katara, who had developed her own theories about the mysterious Fox, but needed more evidence. Toph smiled at her own cleverness.

"I could feel her body temperature when she shook my hand. At first, she felt cool, then her skin turned warm. People from the Fire Nation are naturally hot-natured people. It's like being in a forge standing next to them. Water Tribe people, are cooler-natured, a little more mellow. Fox has the natural ability to control whether she wants to be a little hotter, or a little cooler."

"Good job, Detective Toph," said Sokka. "I couldn't have figured that out."

"So Fox, what exactly is your story?" asked Katara, pulling her blanket tighter around her."Where are you from?"

"Not that it would change our feelings towards you," said Sokka. "Katara would nag us to death if we didn't include you."

Fox felt a little bit better. "My mother was a princess of the Northern Water Tribe. She went on a trip to the South Pole to visit a close friend of hers. Unfortunately, her ship was ambushed by the Fire Nation and she was taken captive. The Fire Commander raped my mother and while that was going on, the Fire Navy robbed the ship of weapons, maps, money..everything. The ship was sent back to the North Pole. When her betrothed learned of the incident, he no longer wanted her, and took his betrothal necklace back. She was 'ruined.' "

Fox combed her fingers through her ebony hair. "When I was a baby, she took me to the Spirit Oasis and dipped me in the water just hours after I was born. She prayed to Tui and La hoping that I wouldn't become ugly as a result of my Fire Nation blood."

Toph let out a whistle. "Wow, I'm so sorry to hear that. My parents freaked out when they found out that I was blind. They thought they had dome something wrong."

"The Northern tribe kids used to throw snowballs at me and call me 'ugly'," said Fox shuddering at the memory of cold, hard ice pummeling her in the face. Sokka shook his head. The Southern Water Tribe would have never treated her like that.

"But you're so beautiful," said Sokka. "You're even more beautiful than Yue was." Sokka was taken aback by his own words. Katara looked at him in surprise. She recalled how devastated he was when Yue passed on her life to become the moon.

Fox blew Sokka a kiss. He felt a cool chill brush against his cheek. He blushed.

"Because of my fiery blood, I was always getting into fights with those mean little children. I didnt stand down for anyone. No matter how much my mother begged, regardless of her being a princess, Master Pakku refused to teach me water-bending. He felt that women weren't meant to fight in the front line, but had to stand behind and heal the wounded. I taught myself water-bending by watching Master Pakku and his students after the healing classes. I was the best healer in my class. I can use water from either my own body or from the person that is wounded," she smiled confidently.

"That's how you healed my face and belly," Katara noted. "You drank spring water beforehand."

Fox nodded. "Well, I was thirsty, but it made the process go by faster."

"Master Pakku didn't want to teach Katara how to water-bend either," said Aang, "So she challenged him."

Fox's mouth dropped. "Wow, Katara, guess you're not all sugar, huh?" Katara blushed.

Toph laughed at her personal joke. She always ribbed on Katara's saccharine personality.

"So how did you leave?" asked Sokka. "It seems kinda hard to leave the North Pole."

Fox chuckled. "I snuck onto an Earth Kingdom trading vessel one night. I figured no one would miss me, anyway."

"Once on the vessel I disguised myself as an Earth Kingdom boy. I was lifting and loading the cargo. Eating and drinking with the men of the Earth kingdom. I learned that they are a strong people who listen before they act."

"And that's why your body is so strong?" asked Aang.

"That's half of the reason," Fox replied, nodding before she yawned and stretched. "Once the ship returned to the Earth Kingdom, I took my wages and headed for Ba Sing Se. Along the way, I saw an older gentleman playing a game of Pai Sho in a tea house. I joined him in a friendly game. He asked me where my parents were, and I told him that I had no parents except the heaven and the earth. He asked me my name and I said I had no name but I had a purpose. He asked me who my master was and I said that I master myself."

"Very insightful," said Aang.

"I had learned to be like water. Water adapts to every container, and every situation that it's in. However, I am also fire. And I needed to learn how to be like fire," Fox replied as she stuck her hand into the campfire and retrieved a small flame.

"Fire is from the sun. It also gives life, love, heat and warmth. But just like water, if not controlled, can cause much destruction." She handed the fire to Aang. Aang waved his hands in fear.

"I can't firebend yet," he confessed.

"Oh," said Fox. "Sorry, if I scared you." Fox blew the miniature flame out.

"This older gentleman offered to be my fire-bending master," she continued. "From sun-up to sun-down, we would train. He knew I was physically strong, so it was nothing for me to lift heavy rocks above my head and squeeze them until diamonds fell out of my hands. It takes heat and pressure to create them. Just like me."

"Let's see, " said Toph. "Well, in my case, let's hear!" Toph picked up a small rock by her hand and tossed it to Fox. Fox pressed the rock between her slender brown hands. She took a deep breath, letting the heat arise from her stomach, make a pathway to her heart and exit through her hands. The four children watched as the rock glowed from a deep orange to a bright red. Fox squeezed her hands together and the rock broke into a million sediments. A clear diamond was all that remained in her hands.

"That's so spectacular," said Katara. "By the Spirits."

"I heard all the crackling, so I guess it worked, huh?" asked Toph.

"Mind if I hold on to that?" asked Sokka. "We can use that to buy more supplies down the road."

"Only use that in an extreme emergency, Sokka. Diamond is the hardest substance on earth," said Aang.

Fox tossed the diamond to Sokka, who caught it with no fumble. He stared into it. He loved how it reflected the light of the campfire.

"My master was the wisest, most gentle person I had ever met. He was like a father to me. Even when he found out that I was really a girl, it didn't change his thoughts about me. He wanted to train me even more. I was his prized pupil. He taught me different ways to fire-bend by using techniques he had learned from Earth, Water and Air-benders."

"That's why your style is so unique," said Katara. "And somehow you incorporated bending into your dancing."

"That's correct. You won't always be able to use your bending abilities. You never know who is a spy for the Fire Nation. When he had taught me all that he knew, my master urged me to go out and fulfill my purpose. I traveled around the whole Earth kingdom, looking for that 'purpose', but all I found were new masters and great wisdom. All of the rejection that I felt from the Northern Water Tribe had been replaced with something so much better," Fox beamed. "I became stronger in my mind and my chi," she patted her hand against her muscular stomach.

"So why become a ninja?" asked Sokka, who bad become inspired by her story.

"One day I was traveling through the forest looking for kindling wood, when out of nowhere, a ninja jumps down from the trees with a huge, curved sword in his hand. When you have a surprise attack, you have to detach your logic from your emotion. You can't show fear, either. The enemy looks for that. I had no weapons, but I was quick, and I wasn't afraid. I had been a good pupil too long to back down. I was able to best him. I used the heat from my body to bend the metal of his sword. Instead of trying to kill me, he signaled for me to follow him."

"Ninjas don't normally do that," said Sokka. "This is part of the story that begins to sound far-fetched."

"I know, but it really happened."

Toph put her hand on the ground. "She's telling the truth."

"I followed the ninja to this dojo hidden behind a mountain. After a year of intense training I became a a kunoichi. " she revealed. "I've been trained to infiltrate the Fire Army, but secretly, I am hoping to find my father. I can't just walk around asking questions."

"But why would you want to find him after what he did to your mother?" asked Katara. "Don't you hate the Fire Nation?"

Fox rubbed her forehead. "He 's the reason why I exist. I just want him to see my face. I don't love him. I don't know him. I just want him to see me before his nation gets destroyed," Fox answered solemnly.

"Yes, Katara, I hate what the Fire Nation has done to innocent people. I have seen the results of their greed and lust for power. I've had to disguise myself as a soldier more times than I can remember, in order to carry out my mission, but it sickened me. I had to change my course of action. "

"So you decided to be a dancer instead of a soldier?" asked Toph.

"Yep, all I had to do was learn a few Fire Nation dances from some traveling Earth Kingdom gypsies, throw in some skimpy, jangly outfits, and BAM! Seduction!" Fox shimmied a little to emphasize her point.

Katara giggled at Fox's form of explanation. She knew how to add humor at the appropriate times.

"Fire Nation soldiers are easily entertained, and when they are drunk, they reveal so much. Such a loud,flirtatious bunch," Fox added.

"What?" said Aang, "Do you know of the Fire Lord's plans?"

"I know the battle formations, and the strategies they use to fight. They are also creating machines of destruction fired by coal from the Earth Kingdom colonies," she said."I managed to steal some of their maps."

"Excellent, so now we have some sort of insight," said Sokka. "I'm great at reading maps."

"It's not that simple, Sokka," Fox said with another yawn. "We still have to be careful."

Katara joined in the yawn. "We should all get some sleep," she suggested. "Fox, will you sleep in my tent with me?"

"Sure," said the older teenager as she got up and dusted her behind off. Aang blew out the fire. Sokka took the diamond with him to his tent, which was very typical of him. Toph kicked the ground, and her stone tent was made. Fox followed Katara who still wrapped up in the blanket to a tent that was not too far from the huge Sky Bison. Momo was sound asleep on Aapa's head.

Katara's tent was big enough for two people and she had placed several blankets on the ground. "I bought a few nice pillows with the money you gave us," said Katara as she laid down on the left side. Fox joined her on the opposite side, resting her head on a lime green pillow. She yawned and stretched her sinewy body.

Katara wondered if she would ever be as mentally strong as her new friend. Fox had an impressive way of letting go and moving forward.

"Fox?"

"Yeah?"

"What are Fire Nation boys like?" asked Katara wrapping her finger around one of her hair loopies. Fox smiled comically.

"Fire Nation boys..hmmm...most are very handsome, but arrogant. They share this trait of bright, golden eyes that pierce right through you if you stare too long. They can be hot-tempered, and impatient. But I don't believe that they are all the same," she said as she pulled her "lucky" Pai Sho tile from her bosom and kissed it.

"Have you ever..uh..?"

"Have I ever what?"

"Kissed a guy?"

Fox's eye were growing heavy with sleep. "I have to be careful with that. I've used my lips to heal pe..." she drifted off to sleep.

Katara raised an eyebrow. Fox's sleeping face was beautiful, yet familiar. Other women would have been intimidated by such a visage, but Katara felt comfortable. She didn't quite understand Fox's cryptic answer, but she didn't press for an explanation.

Katara leaned over and kissed Fox on the forehead.

"Thank you," she whispered before going to sleep.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a mature romance between Hakoda, Bato and my beautiful mystery OC. It's rated M for adult **

**language, violence, scenes that get a little naked, and a little bit of sex every now and then. There's a **

**dash of adventure in there, too. I am late-comer to the series but I thoroughly enjoyed it! I don't own **

**any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender; they are property of Mike, Bryan, and **

**Nickelodeon**.

Chapter 6- The Heat

Hakoda could barely contain himself as he watched her swivel her hips, her brown skin slicked in sweat. He stood against the wall of the tavern which was painted in Fire Nation red. The tavern was lighted with lanterns. For some odd reason, he and the dancer were the only ones present.

The dancer was dressed in a gold bustier and a see-through gold chiffon skirt revealing a golden loincloth tied at the sides of her hips. An intricate, golden cuff bracelet encased her right arm like a gauntlet. Her raven black hair stuck to her body like a wet cape.

Hakoda took a sip of Fire Water, tolerating the burn that it left in his chest. He knew that Fire Water would result in a kiss.

The dancer on tip toes, inched closer to him, adding a seductive pelvic thrust along the way. Hakoda took another sip and licked his lips. The dancer's violet eyes twinkled. Boldly, she placed her hands on the wall, trapping her body close to his. He inhaled her scent of ocean blossoms which was intensified by the heat. Hakoda lifted his hand and followed a bead of sweat that had left a trail from her neck to her cleavage. She exhaled at the coolness of his touch. Her cool breath tickled his ear through her veil.

"I want you," he growled, his voice coated in passion. She pressed her lips against his neck and flicked it with her cool tongue. A chill raced up Hakoda's spine. He dropped his mug of Fire Water and let his free hand grip her back and caress her soft, but sweaty skin. The scent of cinnamon filled the air. Her eager hands began pulling down the front of his v-necked tunic, exposing his muscular chest and arms. Hakoda slid his hands to the front of her bustier and traced his fingers along the seam until he finally found the hook that would set her breasts free.

"Don't resist," she coaxed as she pressed her pelvis against his crotch. Hakoda let out a groan. He could feel himself growing hard and her heat against him was only enhancing it. The scent of her hunger was becoming just as strong as the cinnamon from the spilled Fire Water.

_With that being said..._

Hakoda quickly grabbed her and switched their positions. She was now against the wall, her breasts free, the silver hoops glistened in the light of the lanterns.

Hakoda's breath was tickling against the column of her throat. She could feel his steel pressing against her moist center. She let out a yelp when he bit down on her shoulder. He chuckled and licked his love bite.

The chief of the Southern Water Tribe trembled as the dancer grabbed his touch, her cool touch penetrating through the fabric of his pants. "By the spirits," he groaned. She was driving him crazy. Her cool hands caressed the flesh of his bottom after she had slid his pants down. He was rock hard..all over.

"I want you," he commanded. "And I'm taking you," he declared as he reached down and pulled her wet loincloth to the side. With two fingers, he caressed the swollen folds.

"Oooohhhhhh," she moaned as he threw her head back against the wall. Hakoda pinched and rubbed the lips together, his fingers becoming soaked with her mutual attraction.

Hakoda lifted his semi-nude dancer up against the red wall. Without warning, he slammed his manhood hard inside her, making her violet eyes snap open. Hakoda gripped her sweat-slicked outer thighs and pumped into her body with a frenzy. The dancer would squeal in delight, then scream from the pressure being exerted into her every being. Hakoda was a beast and she was his beauty.

_What the hell does she look like? _

Hakoda jumped up from his dream, his body was covered in perspiration. His heart was racing at a rapid pace and his breathing was erratic. He took a deep inhale, held it, then exhaled. He ran his hands through his shaggy, brown hair.

_Who the hell is she? And why does she haunt my dreams? _

Hakoda gripped his wolf fur blanket in frustration. A brown-skinned woman with no face and no name had taken control of his senses. The scent of ocean blossoms filled his nose and the taste of cinnamon rested in the back of his throat. The mystery woman was significant to his life, but in what way. He whispered a prayer to Tui and La that the answer would be revealed to him...very soon.

Bato thought he had the hot spring to himself until he felt the cool hands of someone whose face was concealed with a purple veil. The dancer's cool hands caressed his back, her fingernails slightly grazed his muscular flesh. Bato closed his eyes. This woman's touch excited him and soothed him at the same time.

He looked down and saw the brown, slender hands tracing the lines of his well-developed stomach. His smile was smug. He placed his calloused hands over her soft ones.

"You're back," he commented as he gently stroked her hands. He turned around to face her. She was silken nude, bathed in the moonlight, her ebony locks trailing down her back. Her violet eyes were passionate. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. She nibbled on his earlobe. Bato shivered when her teeth grazed the sensitive skin.

The coolness of her skin was welcome against the heat of the hot spring. Bato squeezed her tiny waist with his hands and hugged her.

"Thank you," he replied softly and planted a kiss on her shoulder.

"Your welcome," she answered as she caressed his newly-healed arm. Bato lifted her up by her behind and carried her to a huge rock in the center of the spring. The dancer instinctively laid against it, curving her back to give him access to her aching breasts.

The view was beautiful. Even with her face covered with a veil, she was still captivating. Bato flicked his tongue against one of the silver hoops inserted through her nipples. The metal was cold against his warm tongue. She moaned softly and smiled under her veil. Bato's hand traced the definition of her stomach an descended to her moist center that had been begging for his touch. Bato inserted two fingers and rubbed his thumb around her pleasure pearl.

"Mmmmmm," her soft voice echoed. "Ohhhhhhh.."

Bato licked his lips and smiled coyly. He removed his hand and replaced it with his erect manhood in one easy thrust. The curved position of her body helped him go deeper within her. He couldn't believe how incredibly soft and wet she was, outside and in. The sound of her screams turned him on even more.

The dancer wrapped her legs around him and clamped tightly. Bato was pushed inside her even further, her wetness encasing him like Chinese finger cuffs. She propped herself up on her elbows and ground against him, moaning from the pressure against her clitoris.

_Oh shit _

Bato's eyes flew open. He sat up and realized once again, his mind-blowing tryst with the beautiful dancer had been another dream. Bato smiled and rubbed his redeemed arm. It wasn't a matter that she didn't exist. She was very real. It was just a matter of finding her.

And indeed he would.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a mature romance between Hakoda, Bato and my beautiful mystery OC. It's rated M for adult **

**language, violence, scenes that get a little naked, and a little bit of sex every now and then. There's a **

**dash of adventure in there, too. I am late-comer to the series but I thoroughly enjoyed it! I don't own **

**any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender; they are property of Mike, Bryan, and **

**Nickelodeon**.

Chapter 7- Good Vibrations

When Katara rolled over in her tent, she felt an empty space where Fox's sleeping body should have been. The pale green pillow still had a fresh dent in it and the soft blanket was crumpled. Katara sat up and stretched, reveling in the peace from her good night's sleep. The smell of vegetables and pork charmed her from outside her tent.

Katara poked her head out and saw Aang feeding Aapa a basket of fresh fruit. Momo was on the ground eating an apple, his expression content. Toph and Fox were not present.

"Morning sis," said Sokka cheerfully, diving into his bowl of apple-spiced pork mixed with vegetables. "You hungry?" Sokka plopped down on one of the colorful Earth kingdom blankets.

Katara emerged from her tent, feeling refreshed and not as icky from her menstrual cycle. "Yeah, it smells great, Sokka. Did you cook it?"

Sokka handed her a bowl and pointed to the pot. "Help yourself,"he replied. "Fox made a lot of it."

Katara ladled out her meal and sniffed it. She almost salivated; it smelled so good. She joined Sokka on one of the Earth kingdom blankets. She tried a spoonful and her eyes rolled back.

_Damn, it was marvelous. Heaven in a bowl._

"Isn't it great? Doesn't it make you feel warm and fuzzy inside?" Sokka beamed. "Fox is so great!"

Katara nodded and continued to eat. Aang air-bended over after Aapa's belly was full.

"Good morning, Katara," said Aang with a cheerful smile. With a mouth full of food, Katara waved a 'good morning'. "Enjoying breakfast, it's good isn't it?"

Katara swallowed and nodded. "Did you sleep okay, Katara?"

"Yes, in fact I did," she answered. "It's been a long time since that's happened."

"Do you think Fox had anything do with it?" asked Sokka. Katara looked at her brother quizzically.

"Maybe it was just nice to be around another Water-bender," she said. "even if she's only half."

"Or maybe because you have someone to talk to...like mom," said Sokka. Katara silently stirred her food. Even though Fox wasn't quite 20, she was still very wise and mature beyond her years.

"She's very protective of you, Katara," said Aang. "Not that you're weak or anything."

"She rescued me from almost being shamed, of course she's gonna be that way," said Katara before taking a bite of food.

"Think dad would like her?" asked Sokka. "She's really sexy and she's strong,too!"

Katara water-bended a water whip and smacked Sokka in the shoulder. Sokka yelped. "Ow! It was just a thought!" Katara slowly chewed on her food and grinned.

Toph wanted to tag along and "listen" to Fox work out. Fox had found a few large rocks to do her strengthening exercises and recruited Toph to stand on her back while she did one-armed push-ups, and piggy-back while she did squats. Toph had found a new hero.

"I'm not too heavy am I ?" Toph asked. "I hope I'm not hurting your back."

"Nope not at all," said Fox after exhaling. "I've thrown men three times your size. My chi is strong, therefore, nothing seems heavy."

"You feel hard like a rock, but you're so soft," said Toph with her arms around Fox's neck. Fox chuckled as she squatted down and returned to the starting position.

"I could say the same about you, little lady," she remarked. "You mind standing on my feet while I do chi-ups?" She bent down so Toph could climb down her back. Fox eased onto the ground to catch her breath.

"Chi ups? Not chin ups?" asked Toph. Fox laid down on her back and bent her knees. With her toes, she rubbed against Toph's feet. Toph gently, but firmly, stood on Fox's feet as she used the strength of her chi to pull her upper body up to her knees.

"Your stomach cradles your chi energy, Toph", she began as she resisted on the way down, then returned to her knees. "The opponent always goes straight for the belly because that's the center of balance. When we lose our balance we topple over." Fox stopped, flexed her abs and continued. "But if we keep our balance strong, nothing can knock us over."

"You speak like an old sifu, Wiggly Hips," said Toph with glee. Fox let out an exhale then laughed. She very much admired the non-seeing, tomboyish Earth-bender.

"Wiggly Hips? Oh wow, Toph," she bubbled as she eased back to the ground."That's pretty cute." Feeling an intense burn in her abdominals, she stopped. She wiggled her feet underneath Toph's to signal that she was finished. Toph lifted her feet. Fox rocked to her knees. She stared at Toph's pale green, but beautiful eyes.

"Well, you are a dancer, but 'Twinkle Toes' is taken by Aang," said Toph in remembrance of her battle with Aang that made her lose her championship belt. She eventually got it back.

"You have such pretty eyes Toph," she commented. "and such lovely, porcelain skin. I'll bet your hair is really pretty once the dust is brushed off of it." Toph smiled. She wasn't used to so many compliments. Fox stood up and dusted off the back of her dark blue leggings. Her purple bralette was covered in dust from the rocky earth.

"Really?" said Toph. "You're the only person that's said that," Fox cocked her head thoughtfully. Surely, some had told the little earth nymph of her infectious beauty no matter how hard she tried to hide it behind her long, shaggy bangs.

"I'm sure I won't be the last," Fox replied as she took one of Toph's hands as they walked back towards camp. "You're a badass chick, Toph. You're strong, you're cute, you've got one helluva mouth on you. Any guy that approaches you can't be a punk bitch."

Toph giggled and squeezed Fox's hand. "Punk bitch?" Fox licked her lips. She forget that she was in the company of a 12 year old girl and her language was not the softest..

The joys of being a former Fire Nation soldier. Fox rubbed her nose nervously.

"Yeah, a punk bitch. A guy that's easily intimidated by a strong girl. A guy that talks a lot of crap but doesn't back it up. Not good," Fox explained. "At all."

Toph giggled, she and Katara had never had a talk such as this. She wondered what Fox looked like Sokka, Katara, and Aang had raved of how pretty she was. Being blind, Toph had no inclination of ugly or pretty. All she knew was good vibrations. Toph admired the softness of Fox's slender brown hand against her calloused ones. She also felt a ring with an octagon-shaped jewel on it.

"So what kind of guy would be right for me?" Toph inquired. "What's your diag-nonsense, Doctor Fox?"

Fox stifled a laugh. "He has to be cute. Infectious cute. And he has to be unique,and in his own little world. He has to find something to smile about regardless of how dim the situation may look to others."

"Are you describing Aang?" asked Toph, looking up, guessing that Fox was much taller than she. "Because that's what is sounds like."

Fox was taken aback. "No, I wasn't talking about Aang...I think you'd beat him up if he ever tried to kiss you," she joked. "Besides, he has to concentrate on being the Avatar. Saving the world and all that other good stuff."

Poor kid.

While Toph was teaching Aang to Earth-bend, Fox was teaching Katara some water-bending techniques that not even Master Pakku knew about. Sokka sat on a rock while looking over one of the Fire Nation maps that Fox had stolen.

Fox had changed into a pale blue swimming top with matching shorts. Upon her request, Katara

changed in her white halter-neck swim top and skirt. They sat in a rock shelter under the waterfall in lotus position with their palms together.

"Close your eyes and listen to the waterfall," Fox instructed, her soft voice commanding obedience. "Water is the strongest of the four elements and it's the most abundant. Air is created from it, fire gets quenched from it, and earth gets eroded from it. Water is not resistant and takes to whatever form that it's contained in. Water is abundant, and is the creator of life. But just like any other element, too much of it can be deadly, too little of it can be deadly as well. So we, as water-benders must strive to find that balance."

Katara listen to the water stream over the mountain and splash into the river. It was soothing but strong.

Learning to water-bend in Poles was quite different from the experience she was having with Fox.

"I tell my enemies,'don't resist' because they are not really my enemies. They are just misguided and afraid. By saying 'don't resist', when I have them in submission, I'm offering them everything that water, our element has to offer. Life, healing...and strength," Fox continued.

"Katara, who is your enemy?"

Katara felt an unsettling in her throat that fell to her stomach. Fox sensed it.

"If you keep running from your opponent, he's already won. Stand and fight, always."

"Prince Zuko," Katara began. Fox raised an eyebrow.

Secrets.

"And the man that murdered my mother." Fox heard the strife in Katara's voice. She figured Katara wore her anger and sorrow in the form of her mother's necklace. The little girl wanted revenge.

"Katara, don't cry," said Fox with her eyes still closed. "You'll lose water, your strength. Remember tears are for sharing, not losing."

Katara quickly wiped her eyes, and felt her "strength" on her hands. Fox opened her eyes and stood to her feet. She looked over the edge of the rock shelter at the beautiful falling water. Katara opened her eyes and watched the muscles of Fox's back as she stretched her arms over her head and toes to stretch. Fox inhaled the scent of the wet rocks mixed with the vegetation. Fox turned around and looked at Katara.

"You're so strong but yet you're afraid of it. You're a pretty flower afraid to blossom. I refuse to let you waste it, Katara," she declared. "You will be a legend."

As if in a trance, Katara stood up and walked over to Fox. She held out her hand. Fox smiled and took Katara's hand gently, to atone for her harsh speaking.

"We are like this waterfall, Katara," Fox began again. "Listen at how angry it is. The water and the mountain are fighting. The mountain knows that the water can erode it, so it thrashes the water around, trying to make it passive...resistant."

Katara nodded. Fox had a very unique way of explaining things.

"Mountains are stubborn and unmoving, like people. You have the power to move a mountain. And sometimes mountains are not always tangible. Mountains can come in the form of a tragedy. But we can't conform to tragedy. We are like water, we are formless and we keep flowing."

Hand in hand, they stood at the edge of the rock shelter, watching the waterfall crash against the rocks, angrily but beautifully. Katara was very thankful for Fox's wisdom that day.

Katara let go of Fox's hand and wrapped her arms tightly around the taller girl's waist. Fox felt her abdomen becoming wet. She reached down and gave Katara a mighty hug. The younger girl had needed a hug for so long.

"Don't resist," she replied softly before kissing Katara on the top of her head, sharing in their element.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is a mature romance between Hakoda, Bato and my beautiful mystery OC. It's rated M for adult **

**language, violence, scenes that get a little naked, and a little bit of sex every now and then. There's a **

**dash of adventure in there, too. I am late-comer to the series but I thoroughly enjoyed it! I don't own **

**any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender; they are property of Mike, Bryan, and **

**Nickelodeon**.

Chapter 8- Ba Sing Say What? pt. 1

Sokka was scrutinizing one of the Fire Nation maps that Fox had given him. The Fire Nation had peculiar time frames of invading the different colonies of the Earth Kingdom, however, he noticed a huge gap.

"What are they up to?" he asked aloud. "What's with the hiatus?"

Sokka looked up from the map and stretched. He was getting a kink in his neck. He reclined against the tree that he was sitting under. He really missed his dad. He hoped he's be half as good in battle as his father was.

Fox was teaching Katara how to properly use a katana blade in the distance. Sokka noticed that Fox's stances were solid like an Earth-bender, but her technique and motions were graceful. Katara was having a hard time with the sword, so Fox stood behind her and guided the younger girl's hands with her own.

Sokka's mind drifted to memories of their mother, Kya. Whenever little pixie-ish Katara wanted to help stir the five flavor soup, Kya would stand behind her and with her hands over Katara's and would guide her. He also reminisced on the smiles that Hakoda, his father, would share with Kya.

"Dad, how did you meet mom?" Sokka had asked. He, Hakoda and Bato had gone out on a hunt for Arctic Fox fur. Hakoda and Bato had looked at one another and chuckled.

"Well, son, I guess you're at that age where you're curious about girls," Hakoda replied as he pulled up his face mask that was shielding him from the bitter cold. Bato had pulled up his hood.

"Your mother didn't like me at first," Hakoda confessed. Bato laughed even harder. Poor little Sokka's wide blue eyes grew with confusion. How could anyone not like Hakoda, the chief?

"Kya liked me," said Bato as he set up the trap. "She and I were courting for a while, it was one of those 'flirtation' things."

"What's that?" asked Sokka. "Is that an illness?"

Bato grinned. "In a way, yes." Hakoda nodded in agreement.

"Son as you get older, all the girls that you used to think were 'icky' are all of a sudden the only thing that you will think about. You will start drawing hearts in the snow, and humming little silly songs,"said Hakoda. "People will think that you've gone mad."

"Some days you don't eat, and every time she walks by your face turns red; and not from frostbite," Bato added warmly. "Look," he said, pointing to a faraway fox. The two and a half men ducked behind a snow-covered tree filled with moon peaches. The white-furred fox spied the fish that had been left out as bait, but was very cautious and shy.

Sokka had grown excited, covering his mouth with his hand to keep from squealing. The fox had stepped closer and closer and began to nibble on the fish. Then it happened...Sokka sneezed. The fox perked it's ears and scurried away.

Little Sokka face-palmed. Bato laughed and Hakoda rubbed his son's shoulder. "It's okay, son," he assured. "Foxes are just like women, They can be shy at first, then warm up to you a little bit,but the least little distraction can make them run away."

"And, like the Arctic fox, some are very beautiful and near impossible to catch," Bato had chimed, adjusting his hood. "But when you do catch one, you will treasure her forever."

Little Sokka smiled and rubbed his nose. "So how did you get mom if she liked Bato, dad?"

"He gave your mother an ocean blossom,and she changed her mind." Bato declared, giving Hakoda friendly punch on the arm. "He searched for three days for that flower." Hakoda shrugged. "Sorry bro."

"Obviously, no hard feelings my man," Bato had replied light-kindheartedly. "My woman will come."

The sound of Toph's stomping broke Sokka's daze. He felt something hard, then sticky fall onto his wolf-tail. Sokka grimaced and touched his head ,feeling juice and rind.

"The heck...?" he said when he looked at the red juice that stained his hands. He looked at the ground and saw "bleeding" orange fruit.

"Pomegranates!" Toph squealed, unable to see the dirty look that Sokka was giving her. "I can smell them!" Aang looked sheepishly at Sokka and silently apologized.

"How was earth-bending?" Sokka asked with annoyance. He shook the map to make sure that it wasn't damaged. Aang walked over to Sokka hand in hand with Toph. Toph bent down and felt for her favorite fallen fruit.

"Earth bending is so awesome!" said Aang excitedly as he bent down to pick up a pomegranate. It was the same color as his robe and pants; orange with a stripe of yellow. Aang broke it in half and offered one to Sokka.

"What is this?" asked Sokka as he pulled out one of the bright red seeds. "It looks suspicious."

"Not suspicious, delicious!" said Toph who was sitting on the ground cross-legged and enjoying her favorite treat. "These are better than butter-sweet candy!"

"These used to surround the Air Temples," said Aang. "The Air Nomads used them in fruit tarts." He pulled out a seed and began to chew. Aang smiled. Any positive memories of his destroyed home were always welcome.

Sokka was skeptical, as always. Carefully, he placed the seed on his tongue. He slowly began to chew. Toph and Aang waited for his reaction.

"This is great!" Sokka squealed. "We must get more! Maybe Fox and Katara can whip up a marmalade!" Katara and Fox returned to camp with swords over their shoulders. Katara wiped the sweat from her brow. Fox's sweat rolled down her face and stomach in tiny little ice beads.

"I heard you say, 'marmalade'," Fox replied to Sokka. "What brought that on?" Aang handed her a pomegranate seed. Fox partook of the seed and smiled at the rich, sweet flavor. Her violet eyes lit up.

"Oh yes, the nectar of love," she joked. Aang quickly handed Katara a whole pomegranate, but she didn't catch on to his motivation. She politely accepted the fruit.

"Nectar of love?" asked Toph with a red smear over her lips. "Should I be eating this?"

"My master told me that if you eat the seed of the pomegranate, the one that wish for will be yours forever," she said in a mock dreamy voice with batted eyelashes. Aang looked at Katara hopefully as she finally managed to slice her fruit in half with Fox's katana. She handed one of the halves to Fox. Fox smiled a 'thanks.'

"We should leave for Ba Sing Se, soon," said Sokka, changing the focus from Aang's apparent puppy love. "According to this map, the Fire Nation is going to attack there, next."

"Ba Sing Se is surrounded by a huge wall, "Aang replied. "How would the Fire Nation get through it?"

"When I was acting as a soldier. I remember some of them talking about a design for a machine that would be strong enough to drill through the wall," said Fox, her tone somber. "It's powered by coal from the Earth Kingdom. A weapon of mass destruction, more so than their cannons, catapults, and tanks."

"We have to alert the Earth King," said Katara. Fox shook her head. "Good luck with that."

"Why are you shaking your head, Fox?" asked Sokka. "You must know something?"

"Ba Sing Se has not been the same since that failed Fire Nation attack years ago," Fox began as she began drawing a design on the ground. The people became isolated; like the Air Nomads. Just detached themselves from the rest of the world and were content within their walls. I was sent an invitation to dance for the king, but when I arrived, I was told that I would have to wait a month. So I came here instead."

"Well, that's even more of a reason to go, " said Katara. "That's such an honor, and with Aang being the Avatar, the Earth King would be obligated to see us." Fox looked at Katara and smiled. She lifted Katara's chin affectionately.

"You are the oasis in the sandy desert," she replied. "Promise me that you'll never lose hope."

"Fox, you're coming with us, right?" asked Toph, feeling a difference in Fox's vibration. Fox rubbed her nose.

"Only if you think I'd be of help," she confessed. "I'm so used to fighting alone, and I still want to find my father. And, I don't want weight Aapa down, either."

Aang raised his eyebrow. He could tell that Fox was making up excuses.

.

"Fox,I've learned so much from you in this short amount of time," said Katara in earnest. "We all have."

"I guess I'm so used to being rejected," said Fox. Momo ran up to Fox's leg and grabbed onto it. She held down her half of pomegranate so he could partake. She smiled affectionately.

"All in favor of Fox becoming a member of Team Avatar, raise your hand," said Sokka. Katara, Sokka, Aang and Toph raised their right hands. Momo raised his tail and Appa let out a growl. Fox giggled.

"You only like me because I can cook, Aapa!" she joked with a swipe of her hand. Aapa growled again.

"Any opposed?" asked Sokka looking around with stern eyes.

"Okay, it's settled, Fox, welcome to our family." Katara gave her ninja friend a bear hug. Sokka, Aang and Toph followed suit. Toph could sense an unsettling in Fox, but did not want to ruin the moment.

After cooking and serving a meal of pomegranate marmalade over loin of pork with figs and curried rice, Fox slipped off into the night to look at the stars. The moon was in a perfect, glowing crescent, and the sky was a beautiful shade of midnight blue. Fox found a flowery patch and laid upon it, apologizing to the beautiful flowers that got crushed from her weight. She crossed one leg over the other and cradled her hands under her head.

_I finally have a family, but it's not enough..I need to know my father. I need answers. _

Fox sat up on her rear and blew cold air between her lips. She untied the leather strap that she used to tie her hair and let the ebony locks tumble down her shoulders. Her gift from the Fire Nation. She ran her fingers through the dark, silky strands and huffed.

_Father, where art thou? _

"Hey Fox, you okay?"

Fox turned her head to see Sokka, holding a pomegranate in each hand. She nodded a hello.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, handing her a piece of fruit. She graciously took it and broke it in half with her bare hands. Sokka had watched in amazement as she licked the juice from her fingers so daintily. She was half guy-half girl in his perception.

"Sure, pop a squat," she replied with kind crassness. Realizing her faux pas she pressed her lips tight.

Sokka laughed and sat down. "It's cool, my dad's a sailor, and I've heard worse."

"Not from your dad, I hope," she said with concern. Fox eased the pomegranate from Sokka's hand and broke in two for him. She patted his shoulder to atone for his shame.

"Nah, my dad's a gentleman, it's his men that share the colorful vernacular," he remarked, taking out one of the red seeds from the rind. Fox brushed a fallen hair from her face.

"So, uh, I know you didn't come out here to watch the moon and eat pomegranates," she reckoned. "So what's up?"

Sokka looked up at the stars. "I wanted to ask you about...girls."

Fox's eyes blinked. "Hunh?" Sokka grinned sheepishly.

"Umm, well, you said that there's this..story about eating these pom seeds and gaining person that you love," he replied. "So, I came out here to look at the moon and eat a few and hope that it works."

Fox shook her head wildly and look at the pom halves in her hands. "Is there cactus juice in these?

"So confused right now, Sokka."

Sokka sighed heavily. "Well, you see, we went to the Northern Water Tribe, so Aang could learn water-bending from Master Pakku."

Fox made a disgusted face. "He's an asshole, but carry on," she interjected as she chewed on the red seeds.

Sokka raised an eyebrow at the vehemence in her voice. "Katara learned that too, so she challenged him. He bested her, but he had respect for her. Well, Chief Arnook..."

"Another asshole," she said. "But please continue."

"Had a daughter named Yue..she was really pretty, had white hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. I was attracted to her instantly, but she was engaged to this asshole named Hahn. He didn't even like her, he just wanted to benefit from her being a princess."

"Royalty is bullshit," said Fox with indifference. She tossed one of the empty rinds behind her.

"I was appointed to protect her from the Fire Nation's attack during the lunar eclipse, but I failed."

"How did you fail, Sokka?"

"We learned that when Yue was a child, she was very sick. Her parents though that she would die because she never opened her eyes. So they took her to the Spirit Oasis and prayed for her healing. That's why her hair was white. However, Admiral Zhao from the Fire Nation killed the Moon Spirit. General Iroh tried to stop him but it was too late. Zhao fire-bending the fish to death. Because Yue was part of the moon spirit she gave her life back to it. When the sun had completed its pass over the moon, the water-benders' powers were restored and even stronger. But they were so many soldiers.."

"Where was Aang?"

"Aang had been kidnapped by Prince Zuko. He had every advantage to take Zuko's life, but he spared him. We found him and he went into this strange trance. His eyes and tattoos glowed, and he transformed into this gargantuan fish and ….Smash! Pow! Zoooweee! Avatar Smashed the Fire Navy!"

"Wow," she said softly. "So you were in love with Yue?"

Sokka shrugged. "That's what I wanted to ask you. When we traveled to Kyoshi Island I met this really pretty, strong independent warrior named Suki. She put me in their uniform..even the makeup. She taught me a thing or two."

"And your problem is? She sounds like a great girl."

"You remind me so much of her, but you're a better dancer, and taller. And you have all these awesome hybrid-bender-ninja skills," said Sokka demonstrating with wild arms. Fox was cracking up. Sokka loved to over-exaggerate but it got the point across.

"I just don't know who to eat these seeds for," he confessed. "Yue is in the sky, and she'll never descend. Suki is right here, right now..in a sense. Every time I think about Suki, I feel like I'm being untrue to Yue."

Fox nodded. Now things were becoming clear. "Sokka, you're always gonna have feelings for Yue. But love is something that grows over time. I think you were infatuated; meaning 'Hey, that's a pretty girl, I'd love to kiss her', but you didn't have time to let it progress. Not your fault, though. That rat bastard Admiral Zhao messed up your groove. However, you have this superwoman named 'Suki' who is very tangible, and very available to you. I think Yue appreciates your loyalty, but she also wants you to be realistic. Love isn't selfish. And as you can see, the moon isn't selfish. She plays favorites with us water

-benders, but hey, she's lights the entire world when it's the sun's time to check out."

Sokka smiled and looked over at Fox. She was such a beautiful, wise girl, but he could sense her internal struggle. He popped another seed into his mouth.

"Where's your loyalty?" Sokka asked. "You are part Fire Nation, part Water Tribe. The Northern Tribe rejected you and the Fire Nation built you. So when this war begins, who's side are you on?"

"The Northern Tribe didn't reject me, they feared me because I was different. The Fire Nation taught me how to survive by trusting me and giving me their secrets. I do not agree with their tactics, or their greed, and I do not agree with the sexist ways of the Northern Tribe. I am a ninja. I don't wear my allegiance. My allegiance is to myself and those who do good for the world."

Sokka nodded. "Not that I don't trust you, Fox," he explained, "but Katara really looks up to you. And lately, we have come across so many people that were spies, or just plain liars."

"Toph would be able to tell if I were false," said Fox, getting up from the ground. She stood tall, her long hair falling past her waist. The night air blew against her. She took the last seed from her pom and ate it, throwing the rind a few feet in front of her.

Sokka sprang to his feet and stood beside her. He looked at his last seed.

"This is for Suki," he replied wholeheartedly, with no hesitation. "She's the one for me." Sokka placed the last seed in his mouth and blew a kiss to the moon. Fox wiped an icy tear from her eye.

"Sokka,you speak of your father a lot," she declared. "It makes me wonder if my father would be proud of me or ashamed of me. I hope you and Katara realize how fortunate you are. You may have lost your mother, but you've gained the Avatar..the hope of the world."

Sokka first held Fox's hand, but then reached around for a hug. Fox was surprised at first but then realized the meaning behind it. Sokka had confided something in her that he couldn't with anyone else. She felt her shoulder becoming wet and Sokka's body shaking. He really missed his parents and had confined his sadness for so long.

"Promise me and Katara that you won't ever leave us, Fox," he choked. "We need you."

Fox pressed her lips together nervously. "I promise Sokka...on a pomegranate seed."


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a mature romance between Hakoda, Bato and my beautiful mystery OC. It's rated M for adult **

**language, violence, scenes that get a little naked, and a little bit of sex every now and then. There's a **

**dash of adventure in there, too. I am late-comer to the series but I thoroughly enjoyed it! I don't own **

**any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender; they are property of Mike, Bryan, and **

**Nickelodeon**.

Chapter 7- Ba Sing Say What? pt. 2

"Why can't we find a different way to travel?" Toph groaned. Her peridot eyes seemed to roll to either side of her head, making her look like a possessed porcelain doll. She looked absolutely pitiful with one hand on her belly and the other covering her mouth.

"Please don't puke again, Toph," Sokka pleaded on his knees. Katara hugged herself and shook her head. Toph's dry heaves were nothing nice. Fox scooted over to the corner of Appa's saddle where the tiny terra-lover laid in a green and gold clothed heap.

"C'mere you little rock head," she cooed, as she collected Toph in her arms and cradled her like a spoiled baby. Toph rested her head against Fox's well-defined shoulder.

"I hate flying; Toph murmured. "I love Appa, I just hate flying. Earth-benders need solidity like a fat kid needs fruit tarts." Fox shook her had instead of laughing. Even in her current situation, Toph refused to show weakness.

"I hope she doesn't puke on that nice outfit of yours," said Katara feeling a tinge jealous at the budding friendship between Toph and Fox. Fox sensed it, and winked at her water-bending protege'.

"This old thing?"

Fox had changed into a purple silk, sleeveless mandarin-collared blouse with a 'v' neckline cut above her midriff. She hid her muscular legs in a pair of black leggings with a purple slit overskirt and light blue sash. The deadly dancer opted to wear her jeweled ring,golden armbands and cuffs on her wrists.

"Yeah, you really look..I dunno like a girl," said Sokka scratching the shaved sides of his head. He so hated the growing out period. Fox glared at Sokka and pursed her full lips.

"You're just jealous because I can fill out your tunic better than you can," she challenged. Like a five year old he stuck out her tongue. Katara giggled. Sokka was caught off guard.

"Just wait until we land my dancer of destruction," he said waving his finger from side to side. Fox laughed at their banter. Sokka couldn't stand being punked by a girl.

Toph let out a huge belch. Unfortunately, it went up Fox's nostrils. It smelled of stomach acid.

"Sokka, can you toss me a pom?" asked Fox wanting to hurl, but suppressed it. "Quickly?"

Sokka, searched his bag and produced the Holy Grail of all fruits. He tossed it to Fox, who caught it with one hand. She placed it in Toph's hands. Momo scurried over to Fox's booted foot, and cocked his head. His eyes diverted to the pomegranate that Toph was carefully prying apart.

"I hope my jewelry isn't poking you, Toph," she replied gently as the smaller girl tore her fruit in half, and handed one of the halves to a hungry Momo. Momo ran over to Katara's side and began nibbling happily.

"Nah, you're jewelry feels great," said Toph before indulging in fruity goodness. It was too bad that Toph was uncomfortable flying Fox had never dreamed of being so close to the clouds, and the rays of the sun. Fox smiled to herself. She had never felt so free.

"Hey Fox, do you mind if we look through your weapons?" asked Sokka. Fox nodded. .

"Sure, go ahead, just be careful," she replied pointing to her duffel bag that was to the left of Katara. Katara slid the bag between Sokka and herself. After opening the flap, she gasped.

"What's wrong, Katara?" asked Sokka. Katara pulled out a beautiful sword with a kirin engraved on the blade. The kirin's eyes were made from tiny, sun-colored jewels and there was a deep blood groove from the hilt to the edge of the blade. She carefully handed it to Sokka.

"What's this creature, Fox?" asked Sokka, who was just as bewildered as Katara. "It's like weird half-dragon, half-deer with fish scales."

Fox smiled slyly. "That sword was made just for me. The creature is called a kirin, a chimera just like me. According to legend, the kirin only punishes the wicked. It can walk on grass and it can also walk on water."

"Can you walk on water?" asked Katara. Fox winked. "Maybe."

"It's no stranger than my family's flying boar emblem," Toph quipped. "That one I'll never understand."

"It is also a peaceful creature, it doesn't eat meat. It takes great care to never walk on any living being, so I guess some of that doesn't apply to me," Fox continued with inflection. "I squash bugs all the time."

"Aang's a vegetarian, and he loves all living creatures, so is he one, too?" Katara joked.

"Nah, Aang's much better looking," said Sokka, holding the sword close to his face, staring at the orange, shiny jewels. "This thing just looks weird."

"Weird, maybe but supposedly, it appears only in areas ruled by a wise and benevolent leader. The kirin is usually calm, cool and collected but if an innocent person is attacked, it starts spouting flames from its mouth and revealing other awesome powers."

"Sounds like Aang in his Avatar State," said Katara rubbing her forehead.

"Well, uh..Fire Lord Ozai isn't exactly benevolent or wise," said Sokka as he turned the sword over in his hands, so I doubt we'll ever see one."

"Maybe so, but he is one sexy mother's son!" said Fox. "Good gracious, it's a shame he's gotta die.."

The looks on Katara, Sokka and Momo's faces was priceless. Pure dumbfounded.

"Just when are you planning to unleash the ninja beast with this thing?" Sokka asked, avoiding the trainwreck that was sure to follow.

Toph had fallen asleep in Fox's arms and was snoring. "There's no telling. It's also been said that if the blood of the benevolent sovereign spills into the groove, the wish of the wielder will be granted,"she answered with a raised tone. She wondered how someone so small could snore so loudly.

Sokka twisted his lips. "Fox, that's just plain...not groove-y," he joked like a half-wit. "It's sad magic if you ask me."

"Sokka, does your dad have the same sense of humor as you?" Fox inquired with a habitual lick of her lips.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, in fact he does," she replied with a shrug. "But that doesn't deter your interest does it?"

Fox chuckled. "Wow, OK I see where this is going..look, I don't make these stories up, this is what was told to me. Heck, I like the sword. I think it's pretty."

"And just where does your sarcasm come from?" Sokka retorted in good humor.

"Heck if I know, I'm traveling with you all so I can find that out," she answered with lovely sarcasm.

Sokka burst into a fit of laughter. She verbally bested him..again.

That damn Fox.

"Katara, see what other goodies are in there," Sokka instructed. Katara looked into the bag and was intimidated by the gleam of blades.

"What's eating you?" asked Fox. "You got the lion-deer doe-eyes going on."

"I'm a little scared," Katara confessed. "I'm afraid if I stick my hand in there, I'll cut myself."

"Come on now, Katara," said Fox like a schoolyard bully. "Even if you did, you know how to heal yourself."

Upon Fox's urging, Katara carefully slipped her hand inside the bag and felt a sharp point. Katara produced a pair of black metal throwing stars. There was a dried substance on one of them.

"Oh yeah, those still have blood on them," Fox warned. Katara made a 'yuck' face while Sokka's jaw fell to the ground. He didn't know whether to be scared or impressed.

"And the story behind that is?" asked Sokka. Fox put a finger to her lips.

"Ninjas don't tell stories; we send warnings," she answered stroking the sleeping Toph's bun.

"Who was the warning for?" asked Katara holding the three-point star up to the sun, becoming mesmerized by the gleam.

"I can't tell you that, my little seagrass-hopper," said Fox. "It's bad enough that you've seen my face. Ninjas are never seen."

"But it's a face to love," Sokka quipped with a Cheshire grin. Fox laughed so hard, she snorted. Sokka was such a lovable fruitcake.

"Oh my, you just snorted, and I don't know how to react," said Katara. "That just upped your 'that's some girl' score."

"Yeah, that's what our dad would say about you," said Sokka still playing with the kirin sword.

"Matchmaking much? Your dad better the handsomest, tallest, strongest , most wonderful man of all the nations combined," Fox declared.

"I mean, he might be a little intimidated by all your ahem toys, but nonetheless you'd be a great Water Tribe Lady," Katara gushed.

"I am deeply honored," Fox replied as she disguised her discontent with the subject. "Crazy Water Tribe Royal Family!"

"I feel like I'm missing all the fun back there," said Aang as he held tightly to Appa's reigns.

"You'll hear it again, I'm sure," said Sokka.

"Hear what?" asked Aang.

"Toph's incessant snoring!" said Fox, for she didn't want to have this conversation again any time soon.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Appa was growing tired, so Aang landed at the Misty Palms Oasis. Fox gently shook Toph to wake her up. The earth manipulator unconsciously punched Fox in the shoulder. Fox winced.

Toph opened her peridot eyes. "Wow, Fox you're the best pillow, ever," she declared with her loving smile. Fox stood to her feet and stretched her arms over her head.

"I'm taking that as a compliment," Fox replied as she climbed down Appa's back, and once on the ground assisted Toph. Toph screwed her face once the balls of her feet touched the sand.

"Eeew, sand!" she grumbled. "Who wanted to come here?" Katara face-palmed. Sokka whistled.

"This used to be home to a natural wonder, an iceberg in the middle of the desert, but that was 100 years ago," said Aang as they walked towards the pub. At the center of the desert was a junior version of the once statuesque iceberg.

"Argh! Why can't humans just leave stuff alone! Whyyyyyy?" Fox asked tearing her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Ugh."

"I'm so disappointed," said Katara." I thought we'd see something spectacular."

"Oh, I'm not enough?" Toph joked. Fox chuckled. The ever confident Toph.

"Toph, you're the baddest ass!" she said before boldly walking up to the iceberg. Sensing mischief, Katara followed behind her. Fox propped her hands on her ever-shaking hips. The iceberg was a misshapen, sad-looking mass. Fox ran her tongue across her teeth.

"Fox, what are you thinking?" said Katara. Fox licked her lips in calculation and slinked gracefully around the iceberg in dancer style.

"Watch the ice Katara," she said in a icy, cool tone, her violet eyes gleaming. "Watch and learn."

"What is that crazy chick doing now?" asked Sokka to Aang. Aang smiled. He observed at the ice changing it's form at Fox's unique manipulation. The ugly, deformed shape began changing into a ice-like waterfall.

"I think it's pretty neat," said Aang as he and the others joined the water-benders. Fox finished her redecorating and admired her handiwork.

"I'm all for the nature taking it's own course, but sometimes it needs a little re-direction," she replied as she tapped against her chest. Incidentally, her lucky Pai Sho tile was hidden in her ample bosom.

"Speaking of nature, I'm thirsty," said Toph. "I feel a canting is near."

"Surrounded by Sand Benders, no less," said Sokka. "I've heard some stories."

"Fox, was this a lesson in advanced water-bending?" asked Katara. Fox nodded.

"There's a lesson in everything that you do, whether it's taught or learned," she replied with a wave of her hand as walked ahead to the cantina.

"This place used to be really busy; travelers and tourist would always stop through here before continuing to Ba Sing Se," said Aang. "But that was 100 years ago."

"Maybe the sand-benders scared them off," Sokka grumbled. "I just don't trust them."

"They are the Earth Kingdoms' red-headed step-children," said Fox. "They got huge chips on their shoulders."

Aang, Katara, and Toph had gone on inside the cantina. Just as Sokka was about to take a step, a sand-bender with 'summa teeth ( summa here, summa there) ' spat at his feet leaving a puddle of saliva. Fox, who was right behind Sokka, stopped in her tracks. Sokka stood firm and glared at the offending sand-bender. Fox grabbed Sokka on either side of his back.

"Whoa. Tiger-moose," she said calmly. She sent a nasty purple glare to the sand-bending jackass.

"That was just disrespectful!" Sokka hissed. "You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Fox squeezed Sokka's gloved arm.

"Sokka! I got this...hey you, yeah you, you toothless bastard!" Fox cried as she released Sokka from her grip. "Obviously, someone needs to teach you a lesson in manners."

The sand-bender snorted at her and sneered, then spat at her. Fox turned and looked at Sokka. He felt really bad for what was about to happen.

"You son of a sandy beach!"

Fox raised her hands and flexed her fingers in front of her. Slowly, she turned her hands to the left. The sand-bender's body began contorting at the command of her wrenching hands. Sokka grimaced at the sounds of the cracks and pops coming from the victim's joints. He covered his face but opened his fingers to see from one eye.

"Don't resist!" she cried as she slammed his body into the sand.

The sand-bender's limp body began to convulse. His tongue was hanging out of his mouth. Fox dusted off her hands and blew off her nails.

"That'll teach you to keep your bodily fluids to yourself," she taunted with her hands on her menacing hips. She flipped her ponytail with a shake of her head. The disgraced sand-bender grunted in pain.

Sokka's body slumped. "W-What? Did you do to him?" he asked hysterically, as he watched the sand-bender try with all his might to pull his body up from sand. "Fox, you are a maniac!"

"It's called 'blood-bending'", she replied coyly. "Water's in blood you know."

"You mean you can control a person's will to move?" he asked putting his hands on either side of his head in bewilderment. "That's just..."

"Oh would you like to see more?" Fox raised her arms and the sand-bender's crumpled body followed suit. The poor man was coughing up sand, hating the scratchiness in his throat. As if he were her puppet, Fox threw him against the outer wall of the cantina. With her booted foot, she kicked up a sandstorm and fire-bending glass manacles over his wrists, neck and ankles making the wall his new prison.

"Spit like that again you snaggle-tooth gimp and I'll make you into a figurine," she called to the imprisoned sand-bender. "C'mon Sokka, I'm thirsty," she added nonchalantly as she grabbed his hand. Sokka turned and cried:

"So much for your 'glass jaw', buddy!"

"If you don't get ..."Fox jerked the ever sarcastic Sokka inside the cantina. His humor was as dry as the desert.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Katara had bought everyone a round of mango-iced drinks that were served in an iceberg cup. The bartender skillfully diced the mango with two broadswords. Fox was intrigued by his technique.

"Impressive," she said as he handed her a freezing cup. "Bet my sword's bigger than your sword." Fox leaned over the bar and wrapped her tongue around the straw.

The bartender gave her a sly grin. "My dear, I'd love to compare." He studied her from her face to her waist and began fanning himself. He didn't know if it was from the humidity or the hybrid's beauty.

"Is she really flirting right now?" asked Toph. "I wish I could see this."

Sokka let out a breath. What he saw outside could not be unseen.

"If I keep staring at you, I'm gonna need an iceberg myself," the bartender said playfully. Fox giggled like a schoolgirl. She was hoping to snatch one of his broadswords to add to her collection.

"Oh brother," said Toph. Sokka had to agree with her.

Katara took a long sip of her mango drink. "By the Sprirts, I needed this," she said. "I could never get used to this heat."

"Hopefully, we won't be here too long, Katara," said Aang. "We just need to let Appa rest while and we'll keep going." Fox moved out of the way so Aang could receive his beverage. Seeing that her efforts in gaining a broadsword were futile, she walked away from the bar.

"Come back, cutie," said the dejected bartender. Fox smiled haughtily. Katara raised an eyebrow.

When Aang reached over get his drink, a gentlemen dressed in a khaki safari suit, accidentally bumped into him.

"I'm terribly sorry," he replied. Aang shrugged it off.

"I clean up easily," he replied and air-bended the frozen mango juice from his shirt. The gentleman was astonished.

"You're an Air Nomad!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Aang's hand to study his tattoos. Fox noticed that the man had a duffel bag full of books and other strange gadgets. She slowly sipped her frozen mango juice through a straw very slowly.

"Please, sit all of you, I am Professor Zei of Ba Sing Se University. I teach Anthropology," he offered. Toph was the first to sit down. She even used another chair to prop her dirty feet.

"I'd rather stand my butt's numb from the saddle," said Fox in her blunt manner.

"Isn't anthropology the study of culture, civilizations and uh...people?" Katara was awestruck t Fox's worldliness, but then again, Katara had lived a sheltered life. Maybe Fox would teach her how to flirt without looking like a floozie.

Professor Zei hadn't noticed Fox before, and her unusual but beautiful look took him by surprise. Her ebony black hair, golden bronze skin and purple eyes were mesmerizing.

"Very insightful, young lady, now where exactly are you from?" he said with intrigue. He held a magnifying glass to Fox's eyes. Katara stiffened, wondering what colorful response he was going to receive.

"Your dreams," Fox answered with an alluring tone. Toph's ears perked. She wanted to laugh so hard.

"But this isn't about me, this about our friend, Aang..." Fox bent down and whispered in Professor Zei's ear.

"Really?" Fox nodded and whispered more in the Professor's ear. "I'd be honored," he answered.

"The answers that you seek can be found at the Wan Shi Tong Library," said the Professor.

"Where's that?" asked Toph who could have really cared less about books.

"The library is an ancient collection of books, built by the knowledge spirit Wan Shi Tong in the Spirit World. He looks like an owl from what I'm told. He let the library manifest from the Spirit World into t our world to collect and preserve all of the world's knowledge with the assistance of his Knowledge Seeking Foxes," the Professor explained as he stirred his drink.

"Sounds like Wong Shi Tong had attractive assistance, eh Fox?" said Sokka. Fox shook her head.

"Well they are a very handsome breed of fox," Professor Zei piped. "and they carry scrolls to the library. For a time, the library was open to humans, as Wan Shi Tong hoped they would appreciate and apply the information. However, there were some that abused the privilege."

"Do you think that during the time of war, one would try to gain knowledge about the enemy's weakness in order to have an advantage?" asked Fox. It was if she were reading Sokka's mind. Sokka had been itching to find information that would help destroy the Fire Nation.

"Maybe... let's just throw it out there...say a Fire Nation lieutenant finding the source of the Northern Water Tribe's power, and destroying it?"

"Well yes, I suppose."

"And also finding out natural occurrences such as lunar or solar eclipses?"

"Fox, what do you know?" asked Aang. His mind raced back to the Seige at the Northern Water Tribe. The Fire Nation had attacked during the Lunar Eclipse rendering the tribe powerless.

"Obviously a lot, a lot that she hasn't told us," said Sokka. Fox raised her hand for silence.

" And what happened after Wan Shi Tong discovered that humans were using the knowledge for violent and evil purposes? I'm sure they were punished for their treachery," asked Aang.

Professor Zei pull out a scroll which was actually a picture of the library. "Wan Shi Tong sunk the library," said Professor Zei. Fox sat down in a chair beside Professor Zei. She could feel her leg shaking.

"It's a shame when humans try to deceive the Spirits," she began, her pupils dilating. Wan Shi Tong offered a wonderful gift, and it was used in falsehood. I know that we need information, but why risk Aang's life and our own lives? Pissing off a spirit doesn't look so good in the afterlife."

"Fox, what are you proposing we do?" asked Sokka. "We have to find out what the 'you know who' is planning."

"We don't have to take the same measures that 'you know who' took, Sokka. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't feel too comfortable lying to a Spirit that has the power to destroy me right there on the spot. I'd like to meet your dad before I die..did I just say that? Wow. These hormones I tell you," Fox rambled. Katara noticed that Fox was shaking when she was usually so composed.

"Fox, I think there's something that you've been holding back from us," said Toph. I can feel your vibrations, your heartbeat is racing. You're heart is always racing."

Aang rubbed Fox's shoulder. Fox looked at Professor Zei.

"Your thirst for knowledge is admirable," she replied getting up from the chair. "But in order to fully enjoy and appreciate it, you must also be able to contribute."

"Fox, are you okay?" asked Professor Zei. "You seem a nerve wrecked."

"Sometimes too much information can be unnerving. I hold so many secrets,maybe too many for one person; then again, many secrets have been withheld from me," she confessed. "If we were to go to that library, something horrible would have happened that would have caused Aang great sorrow and discontent. The Avatar must have a clear mind to carry out his duty."

"She's telling the truth," said Toph who had one foot placed on the floor. "Her heart rate is slowing down."

"Well, it was wonderful having met you all," said Professor Zei. "I will continue my travels of this vast kingdom. I'm sure I'll find great artifacts to share with my students."

"Tell them of your time with us," said Fox as she grabbed Katara's hand. "Tell them that you had a mango fizzy drink with the prince and princess of the Southern Water Tribe, the strongest earth-bender in the world who cannot see, and the last air-bender."

"And what about you?" asked Professor Zei.

"I'm just the Knowledge Seeking Fox."


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a mature romance between Hakoda, Bato and my beautiful mystery OC. It's rated M for adult **

**language, violence, scenes that get a little naked, and a little bit of sex every now and then. There's a **

**dash of adventure in there, too. I am late-comer to the series but I thoroughly enjoyed it! I don't own **

**any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender; they are property of Mike, Bryan, and **

**Nickelodeon**.

Chapter 8- Who's Your Daddy? pt.1

"Fox, I can't believe you've been holding out on us," Sokka fussed from the left corner of Appa's saddle. "You have all this pertinent information about the Fire Nation and you never said anything until now?"

Fox combed her slender fingers through her silky, black hair. Sokka's obsession for destroying the Fire Nation was making him slightly paranoid but completely annoying.

She raised her eyebrow at Sokka. "Sokka, I understand that your 'Invasion Plan' is very important to you. But consider the risks that I have taken. I posed as a Fire nation soldier to get this 'pertinent information' and technically, I've also left my dojo. Usually, ninjas get killed for leaving their dojo. I just can't give you info out in the open like that."

"She's got a point, Sokka," said Toph. "She's betrayed two classes if people."

"Who don't forgive easily," Fox added. "And don't send messenger hawks before arriving."

"Sokka, she's right," asked Katara. "Every time I've announced that Aang's the Avatar, someone's always tried to kill us."

"Damn, and I thought I was a fugitive," said Fox jokingly. "Now do you understand the dangers of putting all your tiles on the table to people that you don't know? How many times have you been double-crossed by Fire Nation gimps? How many times has Aang been captured, kidnapped and of the like?"

Sokka and Katara exchanged glances. Toph rubbed her head. Fox had drilled a valid point.

Sokka sighed. "Okay, Fox we'll do this your way, so where's this map or whatever that you have?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she chimed. Fox opened her duffel bag that contained her dancing clothes. Sokka looked confused as she pulled out a dark blue circular shirt. Fox laid the skirt down with the hole of the waistband facing towards the sky. The diameter of the skirt was embroidered with golden celestial shapes.

"I'm so confused right now. This..one of your dancing costumes is the key to defeating the Fire Nation?"

Fox rolled her eyes and huffed."This skirt is a celestial calendar, Sokka," she explained as she got down on one knee to hold it down from the wind. "These round symbols represent the moon and the sun. Just as the Northern Water Tribe is weakened by the Lunar Eclipse, the Fire Nation is weakened by the Solar Eclipse." She traced her finger around the circle to emphasize her point. "They call it the 'Day of Black Sun'."

Sokka sat on his knees and let his eyes follow the map. "According to this, the solar eclipse is on the ninth day of the seventh month," he replied, his tone very serious. "This would be the best time to invade the Fire Nation and for Aang to take down the Fire Lord... at their weakest point."

"Yay, for the skirt," said Toph. "Fox you're a genius."

Katara gave Fox a thoughtful look. Fox shrugged. "It's much better that you found this way, than lie to Wan Shi Tong. I have too much respect for the Spirit World to deceive it. This information is going to be used for what he's against."

"The shaky hips lady is right," said Toph as she picked her feet with one of Fox's golden chopsticks. She hated the feeling of sand between her toes. "I don't think we'd want to tangle with the Spirit Word, especially if we're connected with Aang."

"Sokka, we gotta find dad and alert him," Katara replied. "So he can get his sailors prepared."

"But how do we find him?" asked Aang, who had been listening and concentrating at the same time.

"The next body of water would be ….?" Sokka turned around and pulled his map from his duffel bag.

"The Serpent's Pass," he concluded. "It leads us right into Ba Sing Se." Fox dropped her head in her hands. "Ugh..."

"I don't like the sound of that," said Katara. "What's wrong?"

"Do you know why it's called the 'Serpent's Pass'?" asked Fox, rubbing her pretty eyes, but smearing her eyeliner.

Everyone shook their heads. Fox made a face.

Damn these kids were sheltered.

"The Serpent's Pass is protected by a psycho-assed serpent," she explained. "Even if you wink at it, it goes ballistic. It's the most emo creature I have ever seen. It needs a hug."

"Is it as fierce as the Unagi?" asked Sokka. "They are pretty heinous."

"Ungai's are naturally ferocious. The Serpent is just...a punk. It has no venom, it's just...a bully," she replied with ease. "But the Serpent's easier on the eyes; really nice color scheme."

"I can't believe that you are really having a conversation about the beauty of deadly animals," said Toph. "You Water-Tribe people are just plain weird."

"And you Earth-bender's aren't?" asked Katara to Toph. "You're picking your feet with her hair ornament, Toph!"

"New flash..I can't see!" Toph retorted waving her hand in front of her face. "Feels like a stick to me."

All of a sudden, Fox began sniffing the air. Sokka blinked. What was wrong with this chick?

"Is it Toph's feet that you smell or did Sokka fart again?" ask Katara.

"When did he fart the first time?" asked Fox.

"That wasn't me, that was Momo," Sokka protested pointing at the sleeping Momo. Katara shook her head.

"I smell water," Fox explained. "There's a body of water on the outskirts of this armpit of a desert."

Sokka picked up his map and sure enough, found a picture of Waterfall Pond.

"Hey Aang, there's a waterfall just a few feet away," Sokka called.

"Thank goodness," said Toph. "All this dry, desert air is killing me."

"Waterfalls are perfect locations for advanced water-bending technique lessons," said Fox coyly. Katara grinned.

"But first, I have to put some muscle on you," Fox warned. "I'll teach you to part the ocean so others can walk on the dry land underneath."

"Or you could just show her how to blood-bend," said Sokka, looking up from his map. Fox glared at Sokka. That boy couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it.

"What's blood-bending?" asked Katara curiously. It sounded gross.

"Water is in blood. The same way you manipulate river, streams and oceans, you can do the same with humans and animals," Fox answered nonchalantly. "It's quite funny seeing your enemies bodies contort with the wave of your hands."

"Sweet!" said Toph. "I can't wait to see it." Then she grinned.

Katara felt uneasy. "I don't know, Fox. Taking control of someone's body like that?"

"Chick, I said blood-bending, not mind-bending; obviously you're not ready for it, but baby steps, my friend. No pressure."

Fox jumped into the Waterfall Pond fully clothed, not caring about her beautiful silk outfit that had been worth it's weight in gold.

"Oh my," said Katara. "I really wasn't expecting that." Fox emerged and blew a kiss to the sky.

"Feels great to get the feeling of a musty armpit off of you," she replied triumphantly, noticing the stares from her younger companions. As she wrung the water from her hair. Aang and Sokka just stared at how the water rolled from her neck, to her cleavage and dropped down the ripples of her hard stomach. Her outfit clung to her muscular curves as if it had been painted on.

Katara began taking off her dress and leggings. She couldn't let Fox have all the fun.

"I understand how she feels," said Toph finding a rock and bending it into a recliner. "Feels so good to be in your own element." Fox bended water in Toph's direction, soaking the shorter girl from head to toe. Katara chuckled. It was time for Toph to get a taste of her own bullying medicine.

"You may as well join in, Toph," said Katara before jumping in herself. She allowed herself a moment to float. "We all have the grime of the desert on us."

Toph rolled her pale green eyes. "Fie on you water-bending floozies! Fox, I'd throw a rock at you, but you'd only turn it into a diamond."

"You act like it's a bad thing," said Fox as she began taking off her mandarin top, revealing her dark blue breast binding underneath. She touched her left breast to make sure that her Pai Sho tile was still there. After peeling off her soaked leggings and over skirt,she laid her discarded clothing on a rock that was conveniently in the middle of the pond.

Katra was lovingly envious of Fox's body and looked down at her own chest.

"Aang why don't you give Appa a bath while we're here?" Katara suggested before jumping in to join her friend. Aang shrugged.

"That's not a bad idea at all, it just might be fun," he said with his ever hopeful smile. "Wanna help Sokka?" Sokka was too busy staring at Fox drinking the pond water from her cupped hands.

"Sokka?"

"Yeah, we can put Appa under the waterfall like it's a big shower!" he said. "Let's go, Aang."

Aang and Sokka scampered off to give Appa a much needed bath. A grumbling, wet Toph began disrobing to her undergarments. When she unpinned her hair, a cloud of dust poofed from it.

Katara and Toph looked at one another. Toph would probably hate them for what they were planning.

"I can hear you thinking!" Toph bluffed as she waded in the water.

"We just want to wash your hair, Toph," said Katara. "Y' know, get the sandcastles out of it."

"Okay, but be gentle, there's months of earth in there," said Toph.

"Months?"

Fox grimaced. Katara covered her mouth with her hand. She could only imagine the buildup of dirt, mud ans sediments trapped in Toph's thick hair.

"And on that note, I'm gonna go get my White Lotus soap," said Fox as she elevated herself from the waist-deep water and began treading on it towards the land. Katara's jaw dropped. She wondered if that would be part of her upcoming lesson.

"Toph, hold still," said Katara as she and Fox were carefully detangling the balls of matted dirt in Toph's hair. Toph groaned and struggled against the painful stretching of her scalp.

"Ow, that hurts!" she grumbled. "Be gentle!"

"Trust me, we are being gentle...these dirtballs in your hair are holding on to dear life. You've got sand, clay, pebbles, mud...good Spirits, you've got a canyon in your head," said Katara as she stopped to shake the tension out of one of her arms.

"Don't resist,Toph," said Fox as she combed the lather of the White Lotus soap through the tiny girl's hair. "Your hair is so matted, we're using combs that are made for ostrich-horse manes." Fox was pulling from the left, while Katara was pulling from the right. The white later was turning from a , bright white to a dingy, murky brown. Toph gripped the sides of her earth-bended rock chair.

"Toph, why don't you wash you hair more frequently?" asked Katara. "Or bathe for that matter?"

Toph grunted. "Well when I was still with my parents, they had servants do it for me because of my blindness. I had everything done for me. I hate having people wait on me hand and foot. Just because I can't see, doesn't mean that I'm helpless."

"We understand all that Toph, but surely your head must feel itchy and heavy from time to time," Katara replied softly. "And I know you want your body to smell fresh."

"I'm an earth-bender, Sugar Tits. There's nothing better than having a fresh coat of Earth on your body."

"That may be true, but Toph, if you keep collecting dirt on your skin, you're gonna be even darker than I am," Fox joked as she wrestled with Toph's tangled mane. Her arm was beginning to fatigue.

Toph shrugged, then cringed. A tooth of one of the combs had hit her in a tender spot where a hairpin had been stuck. Fox placed her finger against the red, angry area commanding it to heal. Toph's shoulders relaxed in response to the cooling sensation.

"Feel better?" asked Fox as she applied her cooling touch. Toph's eyes rolled back orgasmically.

"Yeah," said Toph. "Much." Fox nodded to Katara to continue. Katara slowly combed out sediments of sand and clumps of mud from Toph's heavy strands.

"This is going to take some work," said Katara. "But I guess it's worth it. Toph, you're a pretty girl."

"I keep telling 'Miss Rock-a-fellow' that, but she refuses to believe me," chided, as she gently pulled a handful of mud, grime and soap from Toph's mane. "Good gracious, Toph, you have a mudslide in your hair." She stared atthe disgusting clump of brown goo in her hand. She quickly dropped it into the pond.

"We're not putting all this hair back into a bun are we?" Katara pleaded, tossing a plop of soap and sand into the water. "Her hair is beautiful."

"I have an idea for our Terra Tomboy," said Fox slyly. Toph wrinkled her nose from the stench of her own hair. Katara had to turn her head for a moment to catch her breath.

"Uh-oh, I can feel you two are up to something."

Sokka and Aang had finished washing Appa and had taken the liberty of cooking dinner.

Aang added a combination of rice, leechi nuts and soy. Sokka began stirring, hating he thought of not having any meat.

"I wonder what's taking the girls so long?" asked Aang. "We finished bathing Appa about and hour ago. Sokka poked a branch into the fire.

"There's no telling with those three," said Sokka. "Fox is probably teaching them how to levitate over water or something."

"Sometimes I wonder if she was supposed to be the Avatar instead of me," said Aang. "But then again, she's a hybrid. I don't think she'd be part of the cycle."

"She's very compassionate, Aang," Sokka replied. "Fox reminds me so much of my mom. Not by the way she looks, but the way she is with Katara. I've never seen Katara this happy. She's actually pretty."

"Tell me about it,"said Aang. Who had enjoyed seeing the changes in Katara's hairstyles and clothing choices. She was even starting to have a sense of humor.

"Well, I hope my dad likes her, he could use someone like her in his life," Sokka replied in a dreamy tone. Aang raised his eyebrow. Was Sokka really trying to play match-maker.

"Do you think the Southern Water Tribe will accept her?" asked Aang as he air-stirred the soup. "I mean, she is half Fire Nation."

"But she doesn't go around burning things down and threatening people, Aang," Sokka defended. "Water Tribe people are very tolerant."

At that moment, the three young women finally clean after the mud-fight called 'bathing Toph' joined Sokka and Aang at the campfire.

"Wow! Toph you look fantastic!" said Aang. Toph grinned.

"I don't even recognize myself!" she joked. Fox and Katara both face-palmed. They were exhausted. Not only did Toph need a good scrubdown, the pond had needed one as well. Toph's long bangs had been parted on the side, and her headband accented with chrysanthemum puffs framed her ebony hair that touched her waist.

"Toph you smell like flowers and oceanberries," said Sokka. "And you look so sweet."

Toph blushed. Even though she couldn't see him, Sokka's opinion meant a lot to her. "Thanks, Sokka," she beamed.

"What smells so good?" asked Fox as she walked over to the campfire. "It smells like Leechi nuts."

"You're correct," said Aang proudly. "The monks used to make this for us at the Southern Air Temple."

Fox affectionately rubbed Aang on his arrow tattooed head. He blushed at her soft touch. Fox continued on to see about Aapa.

"How are you feeling, Aapa?" she asked the massive Sky Bison. Aapa gave a friendly grunt and nuzzled her with his huge nose. It felt cold and wet, a feeling that was sweet and yucky at the same time. Giggling,she rubbed his head. Momo was sitting on Aapa's head, feasting on leechi nuts.

Katara stretched and sat down on one of the Earth Kingdom blankets. Toph's makeover had bean physically challenging. Her arms were so sore, it hurt to raise them. Toph ran her fingers through her hair and silently marveled at how silky her strands were.

"Thank you Katara, for helping Fox with my hair," said Toph as she sat down on a blanket near the campfire, not wanting to ruin the water-benders' hard work. "I do feel better."

"Now you can distract the enemies with your pretty face like Fox does," Sokka joked as he began ladling bowls of stew. He handed the first bowl to Aang seeing that he was the cook that day.

Aang smelled his own creation and became sentimental. He felt a hand on his left shoulder. He looked up and realized that he was inside of Fox's side embrace. He studied her violet eyes. Apparently that was silent speak that she need to talk with him later.

Fox was sitting in lotus position in one of the rock shelters with closed eyes. She had released all distractions from her mind and concentrated on the songs from the waterfall. This waterfall wasn't as angry as the last one. This one was calmer, more peaceful.

"Hello Aang," she replied when she heard him touch down behind her with his air glider. Her keen sense of hearing amazed him. Aang set his glider down onto the rocky ground.

"Meditate with me," she suggested with her eyes still closed. "You have so much on your young mind. But yet, you hide it so well."

Aang obeyed and sat in lotus position beside her.

"Aang, you and I very similar. Not the same, but similar. I sense that when you were named the Avatar, your monk friends didn't want to be around you as much," she began with empathy.

Aang closed his eyes and sighed. "Very true, but how did you know that?"

"As a hybrid, and one of very few surviving hybrids, I feel your sense of loneliness at times as well as rejection. When you are different, your peers either fear you or envy you. Especially when you have such great power."

"Avatar Roku told me of his friendship with Fire Lord Sozin. They had been friends since childhood. Fire Lord Sozin wanted to gain control of all the nations but Roku disagreed with him."

"The seeds of greed, envy and dictatorship have been implanted into Fire Lord Ozai," Fox explained. "But it is up to you to destroy his crops. Fire Lord Ozai is a puppet; he is only demonstrating what he was taught from his father Azulon, who learned from Sozin. Sozin's ideas only came from jealousy."

"And Prince Zuko's quest to capture and destroy me are not his own?" asked Aang. Fox sighed.

"Zuko doesn't have the balls to kill anyone. His mother, Lady Ursa, was the yin to Ozai's yang. She was the yielding cool to his aggressive heat. Zuko was always with his mother because he had his own mind. Fire Lord Ozai hated that about him. As a child, Zuko did not agree with the ways of his father, still, he wanted his father's love. And as a result he was banished."

"So Zuko has been chasing us because he wants to impress his father?" asked Aang. Fox nodded.

"That whole family has so many secrets, Aang. Secrets that could rip the rug from underneath the Fire Nation, rendering them peasants. They are not as strong as they appear to be. Think about it; what puts out fire? You can blow out a candle, douse a burning forest , and throw dirt on a flame."

"So they use fear tactics and intimidation to stay in control?" asked Aang in surprise.

Fox suddenly opened her eyes and applauded. "You can be taught!"

"So for 100 years the fire nation has been a big bully? Because they know that they are the weakest element?" Aang's gray eyes had really been opened.

"You need to learn more about the Avatar State," she continued with her violet eyes piercing through him. "Sokka told me about your heroic effort at the Seige of the North. But you have not yet fully realized or even understand what it is to be the Avatar. Learn from your past lives. Avatar Kuruk was handsome, but boastful and irresponsible. Avatar Kyoshi was very indifferent. Learn from their follies. They were also human."

"I feel as though I have let the world down," Aang confessed with tears in his eyes. Fox rubbed his bald, but tattooed head. She kissed him on the cheek as if a mother to her child. Aang grabbed her and hugged her tightly. He had been concealing his hurt for so long.

"I ran away...I was told that the Avatar should not have a family so he or she can serve the world better, Fox, Monk Gyatso was the closest thing I had to a father, and he was killed by the Fire Nation. It's all my fault." Aang's body shook against Fox's. She felt a heat arise from his body. She looked down and saw the arrow on his arm begin to glow. The rock cliff began to shake.

Oh, heck no...Aang, calm down...

"Aang, don't resist!" she cried before kissing him on his arrow. Aang's quaking and glowing ceased. He could have destroyed the entire waterfall and herself included. The coolness of her kiss relaxed him and he fell limp against her. She rocked him like a newborn child, and let his tears be her strength,

"It's not your fault for being honest,Aang," she said softly, her own cool tears transforming into ice pebbles. "You were only a child when this responsibility was handed to you."

"So why does the world hate me?" he asked against her shoulder. "I've never wanted to see anyone hurt. I'm a vegetarian for Spirit's sake."

When Fox pressed her lips against Aang's forehead, she allowed her lips to linger. Aang clutched onto her arm, feeling the cold, gold bracelet underneath his hand. She waited for his breathing to slow down before she continued.

"The world does not hate you, Avatar Aang. The world gave up on itself. The world shrank and hid in fear not realizing that it had the power to make the change. Humans expect someone else to make their dreams happen for them. Not so. The Avatar is just like any other human being. He is not better than a Fire Lord or an Earth King. King, Avatar and Fire Lord are just titles. Take them away, and you have a simple man."

"My dream is for the world to become as it was," Aang replied softly. Fox caressed the back of his head. She had so much more to tell him, but she dared not disturb his peace. With her soft thumb, she wiped a tear away from his grey eye.

"Then stop living in your nightmares, Aang."


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a mature romance between Hakoda, Bato and my beautiful mystery OC. It's rated M for adult **

**language, violence, scenes that get a little naked, and a little bit of sex every now and then. There's a **

**dash of adventure in there, too. I am late-comer to the series but I thoroughly enjoyed it! I don't own **

**any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender; they are property of Mike, Bryan, and **

**Nickelodeon**.

Chapter 8- Who's Your Daddy? pt.2

Katara was awakened by the scent of Jasmine Tea. She looked over to the right of her tent and saw a crumpled blanket and abandoned pillow where Fox's sleeping body should have been. Katara rubbed the sleep from her blue eyes and stretched hearing little pops from her shoulders and neck.

"How does she manage to get up so early?" she asked herself, not wanting to leave the warmth of her blanket. She was defeated by the lingering scent of jasmine, so she slowly crawled out of her tent.

Sure enough, Fox was sitting on her knees at the campfire making early morning tea. There was a slight sign of sleeplessness around her violet eyes. "Good morning princess," she said tenderly, always happy to see her petite, water-bending sister. "How did you sleep?"

Katara plopped down on a bluish-green Earth Kingdom blanket and rubbed her hand through the front of her hair. "Okay, I guess," she replied in a muffled voice. "I dreamed about you, my dad and Bato."

Fox made a quizzical face. "Who is Bato?" she asked as she stirred the tea with the motions of her slender pointer finger.

"Bato is my dad's best friend since childhood," Katara explained. "When they were about your age, my dad put an octopus on his head and pretended to be a water spirit. My Gran-Gran didn't fall for it, though. Bato did a spooky voice and it still didn't work."

"I like your Gran-Gran," said Fox. "She sounds like a cool old lady." Fox raised her palm and the tea stopped stirring.

"Apparently, she was betrothed to Master Pakku," said Katara as she got up to retrieve two teacups from her duffel bag. Fox raised her head in complete and utter surprise. She knew that the full moon could cause water-benders to act a little wacky.

"You're joking right? The great Master Pakku had feelings for someone other than himself?"asked the taller, darker-skinned girl. "Unbelievable". Katara handed Fox a porcelain teacup with Earth Kingdom designs. "This cup is pretty," Fox commented, not wanting to talk about the man she abhorred.

"Thanks, they were a gift for Aang from a little Earth-kingdom girl named Meng," Katara replied as she joined her friend at the teapot. Fox blew a cooling kiss to fire, extinguishing it. Fox's little moments of brilliance were always a joy. Katara held out her teacup for Fox to fill.

"But yeah, Master Pakku was so adamant against helping me be a better water-bender. But when he saw my mom's betrothal necklace, that was actually the one he gave to Gran-Gran sixty years ago, he softened up." Fox handed Katara a cup full of steaming tea. "Blow on that before you sip," she warned.

Fox made herself a cup,and after taking a sip, marveled at her own expertise. "Reminds me of my days with my fire-bending master," she mused. "We would train, play Pai Sho, then drink tea. We'd get up early in the morning and watch the greatest fire-bender of them all." She leaned back on her elbows and crossed one ankle over the other.

"I thought dragons were extinct," said Katara after taking a sip of tea. "Wow, this tea is really good."

Fox chuckled. "Not dragons..." she pointed to sky at the rising sun, as it turned the sky into a gradient of lavender, orange, pink and blue. "The sun."

"It's so beautiful," Katara noted. "'We don't get to watch sunrises in the South Pole. Or even travel to bask in it's warmth. We pretty much stay close to the village. For years, we've feared run in's with the Fire Nation."

"It's amazing how much influence the Fire Nation has had on the world, but not amazing in a good way," said Fox as she looked down at her coal-black Fire Nation hair that lay atop her bosom. "It's never good to live your life so sheltered. Especially out of fear. You miss out on seeing so many wonderful things, eating great food, wearing lovely clothes. Seeing gorgeous people."

"I have to agree with you,"Katara giggled. "I've met some cute boys since we've been on this journey with Aang." Fox gave Katara her sly, purple eyes. The conservative little princess had fire inside of her?

"Really, now?" asked Fox as she sat up straight. "Like who?"

Katara blushed. "We-ll, nothing's ever happened..but I met this handsome earth-bender named Haru, and then there was Jet, the sexy, but psychopathic Freedom Fighter. He was such a lying asshole."

Fox clapped her hand over her mouth. She could see that she had to curb her vernacular around impressionable Katara. "Katara, that was just spiteful!" she replied in jest.

Katara took a swig of her tea. "Even worse, Prince Zuko once me to a tree." Fox narrowed her eyes.

"Did you kick him in the nuts?" she asked, feeling her blood run warm. Katara shook her head.

"He wasn't eating anything at the time," Katara answered with her sheltered naivete'. Fox chuckled.

"Sounds like you need to stay away from bad boys," Fox advised. "It's that Water Tribe charm. My suggestion is to go for the guys that remind you of your dad. Or, given your age, no one at all."

"No one at all?" asked Katara. "Like Master Pakku? He's been alone for sixty years."

Fox almost choked on her tea. "Sixty years? I'll bet his balls are as hard as icebergs."

"His balls?"

Fox realized the crassness of her comment.

"Master Pakku is too sexist and ornery to be with someone." She stared at the sky, and smiled at the arrival of the first fire-bender. "He's cold, just like the North Pole. You're a little warmer ike the rays of the sun. Then again, your Gran-Gran disliked the ways of the North and instilled that independence in your father, so you're genetically that way."

"You have a very unique way of hypothesizing," Katara noted. The tea made her insides feel warm and snuggly, but energized. She wanted to skip the talking and go straight to water-bending.

"The way that your father holds you, talks to you and would sacrifice his life for you, that's how your future man should be," Fox replied earnestly. "You're a princess after all."

"And what about you, Fox?" asked Katara. "Aren't you a princess, too?"

"Nope, gave that up," said Fox frowning as she stood to her bare feet. "C'mon it's time for your lesson."

"Hold your ribcage high. Suck your gut in to your spine." Katara thrust her breastbone high and immediately sucked in her stomach. Fox had fallen into Fire Army mode, mimicking the tones of her combat instructors.

Now drop it just a little but keep your chi tight," Fox instructed, her naturally soft-spoken tone had grown harsh and demanding. Katara, confused as ever, did as she was told.

"Now, just keep doing the exercise, but think about doing it gracefully with an undulating spirit. Flow from one position to the other, undulate..like the waves," Fox stood in front of Katara and demonstrated her impressive control of her stomach muscles. Katara was having a hard time and was showing her frustration. Fox grabbed Katara by her shoulders.

"Be like water, not so aggressive, but graceful and strong," she soothed. "You're not doing this to impress me". Fox gently released her pupil. Katara sighed.

But in a way, I am.

Katara pulled her upper abdomen in, and pushed her lower abdomen out. She could feel a tightening sensation in her stomach. She pushed her self-doubt aside and allowed the undulations. Her toned itte stomach mimicked waves like the ocean. Fox clapped with glee and stepped aside.

"I make a lot of money with move," said Fox as she stepped aside giving her pretty pupil the view of the pond.

"Now, make the pond into an ocean," she commanded. "Make it obey you."

Katara held her arms out in front of her and continued her undulations. Using the strength from her chi, she made the pond follow the same movements as her stomach. Fox nodded in approval.

"Very good, Katara", she commended as she bowed. Katara grinned and jumped up and down excitedly.

"Thank you, Sifu Fox," said Katara, returning the palm over fist bow.

"But we're not finished yet. It's too early in the day," Fox replied with a mischievous twinkle in her violet eyes.

"Good morning water-bending ladies!" said Sokka about a foot away from behind his sister, holding a cup of tea. He hadn't pulled his hair into his wolf's tail and only wore his pants. Apparently, he had just woken up.

"Well good morning to you, Prince Sokka," Fox teased. "Care to join us in a water-bending chi strengthening workout?" Fox crossed her bare arms over her bound chest. Sokka sipped his cold tea.

"I'm not a water-bender," said Sokka. "I have no chi".

"Silly wolf boy, everyone has a chi, whether bender or not. Don't you want to be strong like your father? Don't you want to impress that Kyoshi girl, Suki?"

Katara giggled at the remembrance of Suki putting Sokka down on his behind while he was dressed in Kyoshi uniform. Sokka's sexist mouth was silenced from that day forward.

Sokka's eyebrow raised. "Do you think I could get as buff as you, Fox?" he asked, half-jokingly. Fox rolled her eyes. She didn't ask for all those muscles..they were a gift from the Fire Nation.

"You may even surpass me, Sokka," she reassured. "No punking out though," she directed to both the siblings with a wave of her finger.

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot. Aang's learning earth-bending from Toph, and Appa and Momo are eating," Sokka replied as he prepared to set his teacup down.

"Wait! Don't set that down!" said Fox, conjuring an idea. Sokka froze his motion. Katara looked at Fox like she had gone mad.

"Place it on your head and cross your arms," Fox instructed with her hands on her hips. Sokka carefully set the cup on his head and crossed one arm over the other.

"Now, squat," she said. "Use your stomach muscles to support your back. This will also put some meat on those stilts you call legs."

"Stilts?" Sokka protested, but did as told. "These legs have outrun many a seal-lion bear." Katara chuckled. Fox looked at her pointedly.

"What are you giggling about, Water Baby? Go over there and join your brother, and if any tea spills from that cup, I'll make you both start all over again!"Fox barked. Katara scurried to her brother's side and began to squat. The motion was alien to her and the fatigue came rather quickly.

"Do you still wanna hook her up with dad?" asked Katara as she felt her thigh and hamstrings muscles burn with every rep.

"I can't nod or shake my head sis; the evil ninja mistress will make us do this all over again," said Sokka behind a wince of muscle fatigue. Fox was counting the seconds on her slender fingers.

"Ok, you can stop," she replied. Sokka and Katara sighed in relief. Sokka took the cup from his head and drank the last of it.

"Now, push ups!" said Fox as she dropped down onto her hands and flattened her back. She straightened out her legs behind her. Katara and Sokka groaned, but complied.

"I'm going to use only one hand," Fox declared as she put an arm behind her back. "And I'm going to raise one of my legs. When you have strengthened your chi, this will be easy for you. Now , push your bodyweight up, then back down."

Sokka and Katara struggled at first but after the fifth repetition, they got the hang of it. Katara took her mind off the challenge of the exercise and focused more on the purpose.

"Sokka just think about how proud dad will be," Katara replied. "You've never trained with his sailors. By listening to Fox, you are showing ambition".

Sokka's blues eyes grew serious. At the surprise of his female company, Sokka surpassed their twenty repetitions with 30. He jumped up and flexed his puny biceps. Fox dropped to the ground and laughed, loving the feel of soft grass under her face.

"You should show these exercises to my dad when you finally meet him," said Sokka. Fox looked up from her face full of grass. She cut her eyes to Katara who was propped on her elbows.

"You're really serious about me and your dad hooking up, aren't you?" Fox asked, realizing that although Sokka was usually sarcastic, there was truth behind most of his jokes.

"As serious as Prince Zuko's pursuit of Aang," he joked while still flexing. Katara shook her head.

"Don't you think that's dad's decision?" Katara inquired. "I mean what if he and Fox don't see eye-to-eye?"

"Sure they will, she's as tall as he is," he jested again. Fox rubbed her nose nervously at Katara.

"What's bugging you, Twinkle Toes?" asked Sifu Toph to her pupil. Aang was sitting on a rock rather than bending it. "You were doing great, and then you just stopped."

"I guess I'm feeling unsure of myself, Toph," he confessed. "Anyone else would think that being the Avatar would be awesome; I find it scary. I mean I'm just a kid."

"Twinkle Toes, not only do you need to improve on your earth-bending, you need to improve on your perspective," said Toph, unknowingly fiddling with her hair. "I'm the Blind Bandit. I take down men that I can't see, but I can feel that their bigger than me. So what do I do? I imagine myself just a big, just as powerful, and just as intimidating."

"It doesn't feel right that I may end up having to destroy another human being," he replied sadly. "Even though Fire Lord Ozai has destroyed much of the world as we know it, he is still a life. And I was raised to respect life."

Toph frowned. She hated that Aang was feeling low. She rubbed his bony shoulder. "Aang, think about it this way; sometimes we have to run away from what we were taught to learn a new lesson. If we keep adhering to the same thing, we'll always be afraid to explore something different. Kinda like when I left home."

"And you had everything handed to you," Aang commented. Toph nodded.

"My family kept me a secret from the world. Because they were afraid of my being blind. They didn't want to turn away from their belief, so I had to teach them their lesson. Not to underestimate me or anyone else that has a disability." Toph's confidence was what Aang admired about her the most, but since she had her makeover, he noticed that she was also very pretty.

"Aang, before you can master all the elements, you have to master yourself. That's how I broke through my blindness. Your fear is making you blind right now."

Aang sighed. In her own gruff way, Toph had just confirmed what Fox had said to him the night before.

"I guess you're right, Toph. Thanks!" he beamed. Toph gave him a loving punch on the arm. "Let's go back to camp, I'm hungry."

Katara was cooking a platypus bear egg in a makeshift metal pan over the campfire. Fox was boiling a pot of rice noodles in a metal pot with the warmth of her slender hands. She had dropped a few jasmine leaves into the water to give the noodles a different flavor.

"I've noticed that you like to use jasmine a lot," Katara replied, breaking the silence. "Is there a special reason?"

Fox smiled shyly. "It was my master's favorite", she answered as she watched the steam rise from her hands. Katara nodded and observed the white of the egg change from liquid to solid.

"You talk about him a lot? What was his name?" she asked as she fingered one of her traditional hair loopies.

"I'm embarrassed to admit that I don't know," Fox responded with a blush. "He never told me his name. I remember that day when I first met him. We played Pai Sho and I beat him. He didn't get angry, but he gave me his lucky tile. " Fox nodded at the tile that rested in her bound bosom. "I always wear it close to my heart."

"I guess he was closest thing you've ever known to a father," said Katara as she put out the campfire. She hated overcooked eggs. Fox looked down at the boiling noodles and realized they were to the point of overcooking. She quickly cooled them off with her icy breath.

"You can make that deduction," Fox nodded in agreement. A sudden,underground vibration caused to to almost drop the bow of noodles. Fox quickly brought the warming bowl into her chest. Toph's laughter sang through the air.

That damn Toph. She and Aang were starving from hours of earth-bending. Aang was especially chirpy.

"I smell platypus bear egg," said Toph as she sniffed the air. "And noodles. My favorite!"

Fox stood to her feet to hep Katara serve lunch. "Toph, after that little stunt you just pulled..."

"Um, Fox, that was me," said Aang, rubbing his head. "I got a little carried away."

"Yeahhhh, wellll..just be more careful. You're lucky I can use my body temperature to cook, if not I would have burned myself," she scolded as she and Katara divided the large egg "pie" and noodles into separate bowls. "But I'm glad you're getting better,"

"He sounds like he's getting better," said Toph as she received a bow and chopsticks from Katara. "But seeing is believing." Toph plopped down on one of the soft, Earth Kingdom blankets. "Wow, this smells good. It reminds me of someone I've met."

"Unless you've met my master, Toph, I have no earthly idea who you're speaking of. I'm sure Hippo and Boulder didn't smell this good," Fox teased as she handed Aang a bowl of noodles. She hadn't been sure whether he ate eggs or not.

Aang levitated over to a nearby rock and began to eat. His body was sore and his grumbling stomach was thankful for the food.

"I wonder where Sokka went?" asked Fox looking around. "You'd think he'd smell the food from here."

"I think he went looking for meat," said Katara. Fox shook her head. Sokka still hadn't learned how to adapt.

"I'll go find him," she offered as she walked over to her duffel bag and pulled out her ninja mask and twin katanas. She didn't want to think the worst, but she wanted to be prepared.

"Why are you disguising yourself?" asked Aang. "There's no danger here."

"I'm not taking this little hideaway at face value Aang," she answered through her concealed mouth. She strapped her katanas staff to her back. "Sokka should have been back by now."

"If I'm gone longer than an hour, tell Toph to follow my scent."


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a mature romance between Hakoda, Bato and my beautiful mystery OC. It's rated M for adult **

**language, violence, scenes that get a little naked, and a little bit of sex every now and then. There's a **

**dash of adventure in there, too. I am late-comer to the series but I thoroughly enjoyed it! I don't own **

**any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender; they are property of Mike, Bryan, and **

**Nickelodeon**.

Chapter 8- Who's Your Daddy? pt.3

"Chief Hakoda?"

Hakoda looked up from marking Fire Nation colonies on an Earth Kingdom map. For weeks, he and his sailors had been masquerading as Fire Nation soldiers, carousing in pubs and drinking with the soldiers. After weeks of firewater and spicy-sweet chicken, the sailors had learned nothing.

"Yes, Kamik?" Hakoda replied gently. Kamik was only seventeen years old and was painfully shy in front of authority. He nervously rubbed the hilt of his whalebone sword.

"Bato was asking if you wanted him to lead the sailors in combat practice?" he asked. Hakoda rubbed the back of his neck that was kinking from his posture.

Hakoda, as handsome as the day he married Kya, nodded. "Yes, tell him to proceed." Kamik bowed, and quickly left the chief's tent. Kamik's eagerness reminded Hakoda so much of Sokka. Hakoda smiled, but then became sullen.

Sokka...where is that boy?

Fox, dressed in her ninja bodysuit and face mask, had checked every passing tree for a marking, and every blade of grass for a stone. Her long ponytail trailed behind her like a graceful black ribbon. Sokka had left no footprints, no scent, nothing. Fox sighed and shook her head.

Sokka...where is that boy?

Her arms were sore from climbing trees and swinging from branches like a spider-monkey.

Her ears perked to the sound of rustling behind a flowering bush. She readied her stance. A baby moose-lion appeared from behind the bush with an apple in its mouth. Fox held her breath and waited for the momma moose-lion to make her grand entrance. She reached behind her back and pulled out her katanas. The cub set the apple down, squeaked up at her and sat on its hind legs. Fox looked behind her and saw nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief and replaced her katanas.

"Aww, you're too cute," Fox cooed as she knelt down to rub its head. The cub wagged its tail and squeaked at her again. She smiled adoringly.

"Too bad you don't know where my friend is," she replied as stood back up. The moose-lion squeaked a third time and picked up the apple with it's teeth. It turned around and looked back at Fox, eagerly wagging it's tail.

"Wow, you act just like Momo," the pretty ninja jested. "Okay, you lead, I'll follow,"

The clumsy little cub lead Fox through the rest of the forest, until they came upon a very rocky area.

Moose-lion junior scurried over to a figure trapped in the solid, jagged earth. Whoever it was, was hollering and ranting, crying for help and cursing life at the same time. The cute little cub ran up to the victim and offered them the apple.

"Thanks, Fu Fu Cuddly Poops, but that's not exactly meat!"

"Sokka?"

Sure enough, poor shirtless Sokka was stuck in a crevice. Sokka smiled brightly when he saw his savior.

"Fox! Thank the Spirits you're here!" he cried in relief. "My skin is scraped to the moon, and my man parts are squished!"

"Wow, Sokka," said Fox, "Man parts?" She joked as she approached her detained friend. "How'd you manage this?"

"I saw Fu Fu Cuddly Poops and wanted some meat," he stated. "And that's the jist of it." Fu Fu was licking Sokka in the face causing him to chuckle between words.

"As if the platypus bear egg wasn't enough?" she crowed, waving her arms wildly in the air.. "Jeez, nothing satisfies you, Sokka! You're so impatient."

"Fox? Ummmm...?"

"Hold your britches, wolf boy," she retorted. Fox stomped on the ground, using her water-bending to erode the rocks surrounding him. Sokka's rocky prison softened and transformed into mud. He quickly pulled himself out. Unfortunately, he was covered in grime from chest to feet. Fu Fu scurried over to Fox, wagging its tail vigorously.

"Isn't he cute?" Sokka bubbled. "He kept me company the whole time that I was stuck." Fox bent down and gathered the cub in her arms. She gave it a kiss on its head.

"Thanks, Fu Fu," she said thankfully. "Sorry I underestimated you." Fu Fu licked her face as if to accept the apology. Fox grinned.

"And you were seriously going to eat this little cutie?"

"Well that, and I came out here hoping I'd find my dad," he explained. "The sailors usually make a pit stop wherever there is fresh drinking water, they can't drink the ocean."

"Yeah they can. All they have to do is boil the water and let the salt evaporate from it," Fox stated. "But I guess they wouldn't want fire on their ships, huh?" She handed Fu Fu to Sokka. Sokka cuddled the funny-looking, but precious creature.

"I dreamed last night that he and his soldiers were ambushed by the Fire Navy," he said with a lick of his lips. "I didn't tell Katara because I didn't want her to worry."

"I hope your dream isn't true, Sokka. I got your back,regardless." she said earnestly, squeezing his muddy shoulder. Sokka's blue eyes sparkled.

"Fox, does that mean you'll help me?"

"I don't understand why you have to jump from the trees while you can just walk!" Sokka fussed up at Fox. His hair was still in it's morning mess,and his body was painted in earth and clay. He had reluctantly let Fu Fu return to the forest to find its mother.

"Are you lonely, Sokka?" Fox teased as she jumped from one tree to another. "You don't seem to mind when Aang hang glides everywhere!"

"Well, that's different!" said Sokka. "That's his element, and you could have been nice enough to water-bend this mud off of me!"

"You'll be okay!" she joked as she landed onto another branch. "I can see danger way before you will. I told you I have your back. Just trust me! "

"I'm going to go scout the rest of this area, just for security purposes. I want to make sure that there are no Fire Nation vessels hidden anywhere," said Hakoda to Bato. Bato nodded as he observed the sailors practice their formations.

"Be careful, brother," said Bato. Usually, he would have escorted Hakoda, but Bato knew that his friend had other things pressing on his mind.

"Thank you, I will," Hakoda replied, adjusting the Fire Commander's helmet. "I should be back before nightfall."

From her perch at the top branch of sakura tree, she spied the colors red, back and gold...coming towards Sokka who was half-dressed and unarmed.

The kunoichi dropped from her high pedestal like a blossom from the tree with her twin blades gleaming from the rays of the afternoon sun.

Sokka saw the glare from her swords and shielded his face with his hand...

The Fire Commander felt a hard blow to his trapezius. The pain so bold that it forced him to his knees. His assailant flipped over him and managed to kick him in his stomach.

Kicking man while he's down is never honorable...

"Stay down!" the voice commanded, but it was not the voice that he expected. This voice was soft, yet commanding.

The Commander struggled to his feet. His eyes were greeted by flowing curves holding two swords in a perfect stance. Dressed in all black, with only the eyes visible.

Sokka peeked from his hiding place behind a tree. The Fire Commander had not seen him, thankfully.

The kunoichi took a slice at the commander's head, which he ducked. With the side of his foot, he managed to kick her in the back of her knee. For a moment, she stumbled, but switched into a roundhouse kick and knocked him back to the ground.

"Stay down!" she repeated. "Don't resist!"

Where had he heard that voice?

The Commander returned to his feet and lunged at the female ninja. With a quick elbow, she caught him in the face, and with her other, a punch to the ribs. Once again, he was floored, and his helmet fell from his face.

Sokka covered his mouth to keep from cheering. Fox was whopping ass!

The ninja looked down at her unarmed opponent. She admired his tenacity. She wondered why he hadn't fire-bended..but no matter.

"Is that all you got?"

The Commander sat up and and licked his lips, tasting the blood from her blow. Enraged, he staggered to his feet, ignoring the pain in his ribs and upper back. His blue eyes pierced through her violet ones.

He bluffed her...he dropped back down the ground and grabbed her by the ankle, pulling her foot from underneath her. The kunoichi's body fell backward onto the hard earth while her blades went flying out of her hands. A numbing pain shot from her back to her neck. She felt strong hands climbing up her shins, thighs, and stomach. She tried to fight back, but the weight of her opponent was greater than she realized.

A strange jolt of energy transferred between their bodies...it was almost arousing...

The Commander gripped her pretty, brown neck. The ninja grabbed his wrists and started to bend his blood. Her attacker's body began to contort, his handsome face was tortured in pain.

"Don't resist!"

Sokka made a realization...a rather late one...

"Dad! Stop!"

"Sokka? My son?"

"Son?"

"Dad!" Sokka had revealed his muddy self from behind the tree. Tears of happiness and pain brimmed from his blue eyes.

"Dad?"

"Son!"

Fox released her grip on Hakoda's wrists. His wayward body was under his own control. Hakoda locked angry, blue eyes with his masked opponent. Without a word, he released her neck and ran towards his son.

Fox's eyes were watery from lack of oxygen. She started coughing, her body begging for air.

How embarrassing...

An error in judgment and a clever disguise had put her on her ass.

Sokka's muddy arms were tight around his father's waist despite the thickness of the uniform. His tears fell like raindrops.

"Dad, I've finally found you," Sokka whispered. Hakoda kissed his son on top of his head and hugged him even tighter.

Father and son were reunited...even though the circumstances were unkind.

"How are you, Sokka? How's your sister?" Hakoda asked. "I've missed you both so much."

"Katara's growing up, dad; she's beautiful," Sokka began. "Fox has been guiding her." Hakoda's body stiffened.

"Fox?" he asked. "Who is Fox?"

"She's the ninja you just tried to choke out," Sokka answered with a chuckle. "Ironic, isn't it?"

Hakoda looked behind him and watched the curvy ninja sit up and then stand to her feet. Her long ponytail was covered in dust, leaves, blossoms and grass. Fox retrieved her katanas from the ground, and sheathed them. She caught Hakoda staring at her in bewilderment.

"Hey there!" she chimed as if a fight hadn't preceded. "Nice uniform!"

Awkward...

Hakoda looked down at his son with a confused face. Sokka smiled sheepishly.

"It's a long story, dad."

Sokka broke from his dad's embrace and ran over to see about his guardian. Fox was dusting grass and clay from her suit. One of her sleeves had been torn in the scuffle.

"Fox,you okay?" Sokka asked in concern as he hugged her around her waist. Fox chuckled weakly and mussed his hair.

Hakoda noticed at the manner in which Sokka interacted with the strange, concealed woman. His son was sincerely fond of her.

Just like he had been with Kya... just like he was with Katara. Loving and protective.

"That was so bittersweet," she joked. "Of course I'm okay, just a little humiliated."

'Well, in that case.." Sokka grabbed her by the hand and led her over to his father.

Finally...

"Fox, this is my dad, Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe. Dad, this is Fox, Katara's absolutely gorgeous sifu." Fox had to stifle a laugh. She knew Sokka was trying his best to lighten the mood.

Fox gave Hakoda a warrior's handshake. Her cool hand brushed softly, then squeezed his hard bicep. Hakoda felt a strong energy flow from her hand and shoot through his forearm.

"It's nice to meet you," he offered, not quite knowing whether to be pissed or impressed. It wasn't normal for a Water Tribe Warrior to be attacked by a woman...any woman. Unless he was caught in infidelity and got bopped on the head with a cooking pot.

"Likewise," she returned, through her covered lips. Chief Hakoda was the most beautiful man she had ever seen with a voice so soothing and masculine. Damn that Water Tribe charm.

"You're lip is bleeding, Chief Hakoda," she stated flatly. Hakoda licked his bottom lip and tasted his own blood. Something very uncommon to him.

"Apparently so," he answered sternly, squeezing her bicep. Her scent of ocean blossoms stirred his memory. She raised a highly arched eyebrow.

"Don't resist," she replied before pulling down her mask, quickly leaning in, and claiming Hakoda's lips into a passionate kiss. Hakoda's ice cold gaze was broken by the softness of her lips. His eyes fell closed. He had felt these lips before. Caught in the moment, Fox let her tongue trace the cut on his bottom lip. The squeeze on her bicep became a gentle caress.

Sokka's jaw dropped. He clawed his fingers through the front of his hair in disbelief. The situation was ass backwards...Sokka face-palmed.

What the hell? That was not the plan...

Hakoda felt a cool tingle easing the sting of his busted lip. When it completely healed, Fox gently pulled her kiss away much to Hakoda's disappointment. She placed one of her slender fingers to his bottom lip. His eyes remained closed, savoring the moment.

"Better now?" she asked, quickly sliding her mask over her mouth. Hakoda opened his brilliant blue eyes and exhaled out of surprise and pleasure. He gently released her arm.

"I would say so," he replied, hating that she covered her face before he got a good look. "Thank you."

Fox bowed out of respect. "Anything for the father of Katara and Sokka," she added, stepping back from Hakoda.

"Really now?" the handsome chief asked. Sokka grinned and relaxed his shoulders. He touched his father on the arm.

"Dad, you've got to meet Aang, the Avatar and our friend Toph," Sokka said excitedly. Fox ran back over to the scene of the battle and lifted the Fire Army helmet from the ground. She politely dusted it off with her sleeve. Fox stared long and hard at it..reminiscing of her days with the Fire Nation.

"Hey Fox, you ready to go back? Katara's gonna be so surprised!" Sokka called from the distance. Hakoda locked eyes with Fox once more.

"Fox, we were so worried about you!" Katara screeched, half-loving, half-scolding. She threw her arms around Fox's neck and kissed her on her cheek. Fox returned Katara's gesture with a squeeze.

Toph was picking her feet with a twig, and Aang was drinking a cup of pomegranate tea that Katara had made.

"They were worried about you, Fox, but I kept telling them that you're a big girl and you can hold your own," Toph replied. "But Snoozles? Not so much!"

The pretty ninja laughed at Tophs remark. Aang just shrugged and continued his tea drinking.

" Fox, promise me,let me go with you next time," Katara begged. Fox rubbed Katara's back. She never realized how much she had affected the princess's life. The sentiment made her smile.

"I promise," Fox replied. "And I usually don't make those, Katara."

"Did you find Sokka?" asked Aang. Fox released her hold on Katara. Her expression was a blank one.

"Fox, what's wrong?" asked Katara. "Has something happened to my brother?" Fox said nothing, but stepped aside. Katara moved to Fox's right, gasped and broke into a mad dash. Aang levitated from his rock and stood beside Fox.

Aang watched as Katara ran over to Sokka and a tall man wearing a Fire Nation uniform. Katara leaped into the man's arms, almost knocking him over. The mystery man hugged Katara and rocked her back and forth.

Fox felt a bump on the back of her leg. "Hey Toph," she replied.

"I feel you're vibrations, you're so nervous, why?" asked Toph. "You're usually so composed."

"Fox, what's going on?" asked Aang. "Why are you crying?" Fox wiped away an ice tear. Truthfully, she was touched that Katara and Sokka had found their father after three years. On the flip-side, she longed for her own reunion with her father.

"The Royal Family of the Southern Water Tribe has been re-united," she said softly. Aang hugged the taller woman around her waist. Toph held Fox's free hand and squeezed it to indicate what she knew.

Just tell the truth, Fox..

Fox adoringly rubbed Aang's, tattooed head. Their love for Katara was the bond that sealed their friendship.

Katara kissed her father on both his cheeks and hugged him around his neck. A muddy Sokka slipped in their embrace for a family group hug. Their family had been separated for far too long.

"It kinda makes your heart want to jump out of your chest, doesn't it?" Aang asked. Fox pressed her covered lips together.

"Today, proved that I still have one," Fox thought aloud. Aang didn't quite understand what she meant, but Toph did.

"I need to go bathe," Fox added nonchalantly. "Chief Hakoda doesn't fight fair."

Fox lathered the White Lotus soap through her silky, ebony hair. Clay, leaves and grass changed the color from clean white to an earthy ochre. Chief Hakoda and the others were eating a meal of rice noodles, fish, and fresh vegetables.

"Katara, who taught you how to cook like this?" asked the older gentleman. "It's delicious."

Everyone was seated around the campfire on soft Earth-Kingdom blankets. Katara blushed at her father's approval of her newly-developed culinary skills.

"Fox taught me,Dad," she replied shyly. "Amongst other things."

"Yeah, Fox is awesome, Chief Hakoda!" said Toph. "She can make diamonds with her bare hands."

"How is that possible?" he asked the tiny earth titan. "You need heat..."

"Dad, we found some information about the Fire Nation that would be pertinent for and Invasion Plan," Sokka interjected.

"Really, how so?" asked the handsome chief. "We haven't been able to dig up anything about the Fire Nation's next move."

"I thought you'd never ask," said Sokka. Sokka walked over to his duffel bag and pulled out Fox's celestial skirt. Hakoda raised his eyebrow and looked at his daughter who was seated at his right.

Katara smiled knowingly.

"Dad, this is not just a regular old skirt," he explained on his return. Sokka aid the circular skirt flat onto the ground so his father could see. "This calendar explains that on the ninth day of the seventh month, there's a Solar Eclipse. The Fire Nation calls it 'Day of Black Sun'. The Fire-Benders are powerless for those few minutes. We can fight the Fire Army, and then Aang can defeat the Fire Lord."

Hakoda smiled proudly at his son. He had definitely grown from the little boy that he left three years prior. "Son, I'm proud of you," he said.

Sokka reached over and hugged Hakoda. Hakoda had closed his eyes to drink in the moment. When he opened them back up, Fox was standing in front of the campfire fresh from her bath wearing a purple breast binding and a pair of black swimming shorts. Her raven hair was parted in the center, and was slightly wavy from being wet.

"I guess Sokka's told you about the Solar Eclipse, Chief Hakoda?" she asked as she began preparing a bowl of food for herself. Sokka and his father broke their embrace. Hakoda was at a sudden loss for words.

"Are you the same young lady that I was just fighting with?" he asked, as she sat down on the blanket beside Toph. Fox nodded before taking noodles into her mouth.

"Fighting?" asked Katara. Sokka and her dad hadn't told her about that. "Dad, you and Fox were fighting? Why?"

"Well, sis, Fox thought that dad was a Fire Nation soldier," Sokka explained. "So naturally, she's going to protect me."

"An understandable mistake," said Fox. "I mean if I was attacked by a ninja, I'd defend myself, too."

Katara's face was drawn with shock.

"Dad, you hit a girl?" Katara asked incredulously. Hakoda blushed. "She attacked me first, Katara."

"I guess a handshake wasn't an option," Toph chimed in. "Would have loved to have seen that fight."

"It's okay, I mean, technically I lost...but not really! " Fox giggled and looked at Sokka. His smile was smug.

"I still need to teach you how to think like a warrior. Leave your emotions, and fight with your instincts, Water Lily!"

"I guess I'd never imagine my dad fighting a female," Katara piped and narrowed her eyes at her father.

"Get off his nuts, Katara, he wasn't fighting a female, he was fighting a ninja! Weren't you , Chief Hakoda?" Fox licked broth from her lips. "Trust me, I'd rather lose to him than a real Fire Nation soldier any day!"

Hakoda was taken aback at her vernacular."It just didn't process," he stated. "But it's definitely evident now." Hakoda gave his former opponent the once-over. Her eyes, her skin, her powerful, but sensual body all seemed so familiar.

Could it be?

"Fox, Have we met before?" he blurted Katara and Sokka exchanged glances.

How was that possible? .

"Maybe passing through the Earth Kingdom?" she asked, with a coy smile. "I've traveled through it quite a bit."

"Maybe you've seen her dance," said Toph. "I can't see her, but from what I feel she puts on quite a show."

Hakoda's memory was sparked. His gaze raked all over Fox's body..her arms, stomach and legs..and he had never seen anyone else with violet eyes and skin that dark.

It had to be.

"Or maybe I've mistaken you for another beautiful woman," he retracted. He needed confirmation from Bato. He'd definitely know for sure.

Fox ran her tongue along her teeth out of habit. "Anything is possible, Chief, and thank you for such a kind compliment."

"Katara, Sokka, I must be getting back," said Hakoda sadly. "I promised Bato that I would return before nightfall, and the sun is setting." They had spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Hakoda's adventures of the last three years. Sokka would throw into fits of laughter at his father's horrible jokes.

"It was nice meeting you, Chief Hakoda," said Aang, bowing. Hakoda returned the gesture."Likewise, Avatar Aang."

"Yeah!" Toph agreed. "You and Snoozles have the same sense of humor." Katara face-palmed. Her father and brother were two of the corniest warriors she had ever met.

"Sokka, I want all of you to come to the warrior's camp tomorrow," said Chief Hakoda. 'I want them to hear about your Invasion Plan." Fox handed him the Fire Nation helmet that he had lost in their fight.

"You don't want to keep this as a souvenir?" he teased, pacing his hand over hers. Fox smiled to cover her nervousness. His smile could melt glaciers. Her pulse quickened.

"I already have one," she winked. "Try to figure that one out." Hakoda was puzzled, but was enchanted by her confidence.

"And I'll give you my answer, tomorrow," he responded with a devilish grin. Katara and Sokka gave their father a final hug before leaving their campsite. Once he was out of earshot, Katara turned and looked at Fox.

"You've got some explaining to do, young lady," she scolded at Fox. Fox grinned like an impish child.

"You kissed my dad?"

Fox pushed back wayward strands of hair out of her face. Katara had been nagging her since Hakoda had left their campsite. The night air was cool, so she wrapped herself in a burgundy and pale green blanket. Katara was not going to let her sleep until she gave up the dirt.

"It wasn't like that, Katara. When he and I were fighting, I elbowed him, and his lip got busted. So I healed him," she replied haggardly. "Now go to sleep."

"You did tell me that you can heal people with kisses," Katara replied. "But I'm sure some part of you liked it."

All parts of me liked it. Are you daffy?

"No, Fox , tell me how it was..I mean, do you like my dad?" Fox looked into Katara's pretty blue eyes. She nipped her protege's nose with two fingers. Katara had become quite comfortable with Fox, so cuddled against her like a child to it's mother. Fox combed through Katara's thick mass of dark brown hair.

"Your dad is incredibly handsome," she admitted. "I have seen some gorgeous men whether fire-benders, earth-benders or just plain ol' non-benders. He's strong-willed and clever, but he also has a heart and he seems very intelligent."

"You didn't answer the question, Fox," Katara yawned. "Did. You. Like. Kissing. My. Dad?"

"The heck..?" Fox laughed aloud. "Are you serious?"

"Ummm..yeah?" Katara answered with a new sarcasm. Fox had been rubbing off on her.

"Yep, I thoroughly enjoyed it."

"I knew it..you're blushing!" Katara gently poked Fox in her cheek. Fox grabbed Katara's finger.

"I don't blush, I'm too dark !" she insisted as Katara slipped her finger from her friend's grasp.

"Ugh, Katara, you're such a girl, sometimes!"

Fox couldn't sleep so she decided to go for a swim. Carefully, she crept out of the tent she shared with Katara and walked to the waterfall pond. Sensing that no one was around, she began stripping off her undergarments.

"Sorry, Yue," she replied to the luminous full moon. "I know how you Northern Tribe folks are about modesty...but I really don't care! " she sneered as she stepped into the pond, loving the caress of her element against her skin.

Hakoda's smell, touch, and taste had made her body temperature rise. The mere talk of him turned her insides mushy. Fox closed her eyes and splashed the cool, clear water onto her face.

"Is this a private pond, or may I join you?"

Really, now ?

Fox boldly turned around and discovered Hakoda staring at her with hunger in his gorgeous blue eyes. The chief was shirtless, wearing only a pair of black pants, boots and his Water Tribe jewelry. Fox smoothed her wet hair from her face, giving him full view of what he painfully desired.

"It's not a question of 'may' it's a question of 'will'," she responded. "And if you have it."

Her confidence was intimidating, but refreshing. Hakoda raised his eyebrow and grinned. He sat down on the grass and began taking off his boots.

"You wanna make this pond into a hot spring, Chief Hakoda?" she teased, crossing her arms over her chest. Her eager, violet eyes sparkled.

"Don't threaten me with a good time," Hakoda warned playfully as he began disrobing in front of her, taking his time, allowing her to see what she was afraid of wanting. Fox's gaze trailed from his eyes, to his chest, to his abdomen and grew wide at the reveal of his "Water Tribe Charm." Hakoda threw his pants to the side.

Spirits! The man was beautiful.

"You can perceive it any way that you wish," she replied slowly in order to regain her composure. Hakoda's flirtatious smile only added fuel to the fire inside her loins.

By the Spirits...

"You see something you like, Fox?" he taunted as he stretched his arms over his head.

"I could ask you the same thing," she cooed, turning around so he couldn't see her blush. On the other hand, her behind was her moneymaker as far as dancing was concerned.

Hakoda had to adjust himself from the sight of her high, rounded gluteus. Fox was not playing fair.

Game on.

Fox was casually wringing water from her hair when a pair of muscular arms pulled her from behind into a strong embrace. Hakoda inhaled her natural scent of ocean blossoms, and rested his chin on her shoulder. He hadn't shared such an intimate moment with a woman in so long.

"What's with you always attacking from behind?" Fox joked as she turned her body to face him, wrapping her arms gracefully around his neck. His charm was hard pressed against her thigh."What's with you and Sokka and these sneak attacks?"

Hakoda chuckled. "So you do have a sense of humor underneath that mask," he declared. "And the most beautiful lips I have ever seen."

"Chief Hakoda, are you flirting with me?" Hakoda's eyes gave a silent 'yes'.

He answered her with a frenzied kiss. His hands traveled down her slick, wet body and kneaded her round behind. He managed to trick her mouth into letting his tongue enter which caused a low growl to erupt from her. Fox's lips were soft and soothing, her slender hands gripped his muscular arms.

She liked kissing Katara's dad...a lot.

Hakoda nibbled on her full, lower lip in transition to break their lips' embrace. He kissed Fox on the forehead, nose and cheeks. She had never experienced such affection. He traced her bottom lip with his thumb.

"What was that for?" she asked softly, stroking his arms. "Not that I'm complaining."

"That was my way of saying 'thank you'," he replied before kissing her ever so tenderly, making her putty in his hands. Hakoda held her body very close, close enough to feel her heart beating wildly. He could feel himself becoming stiff. He wanted to take her right there, in the pond under the beams of Yue...

Not yet, Hakoda...

Hakoda eased his lips away once again. Fox pouted like a spoiled child. Hakoda gave her a quick peck on her lips.

"What are you thanking me for?" she asked with an innocent smile. Hakoda stroked her cheek with a long, callused finger. "Thank you for loving my children."

Katara felt Fox stirring in her sleep. She rolled over and gently shook her.

"Fox! Fox wake up!"

"Huh?" she asked, catching her breath. Her violet eyes flew open. She was greeted by Katara's worried stare. Instinctively, she sat up and reached for her sword.

"No, Fox we're not being attacked," said Katara. "You were having a crazy dream."

Fox rubbed her eyes. "Was I saying anything?"

"No, but you kept trying to kiss me," said Katara. "I guess you were dreaming about my dad."

"Nope, sure wasn't," Fox lied as she laid back down on her pillow. "Good night!" Fox turned her back to Katara. Katara smiled wickedly.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a mature romance between Hakoda, Bato and my beautiful mystery OC. It's rated M for adult **

**language, violence, scenes that get a little naked, and a little bit of sex every now and then. There's a **

**dash of adventure in there, too. I am late-comer to the series but I thoroughly enjoyed it! I don't own **

**any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender; they are property of Mike, Bryan, and **

**Nickelodeon**.

Chapter 8- Who's Your Daddy? pt.4

Aang woke up from his soft, white bed known as Appa's huge head. The air was scented with moon-peaches, white dragon, and apples. Excited, Aang slid down Appa's huge, fluffy cranium and ran over to the campfire. Momo, the lemur bat followed after him.

Fox and Toph had awakened early to gather fruit and tea leaves. Toph had broken the peaches and apples apart with her bare hands, while Fox had pressed and dried the tea leaves between her palms.

"Good morning, sifus," said Aang with a cheery disposition. "What smells so yummy?"

"I hope you like fruit," said Toph as she carefully tended the fruit halves as they boiled over the campfire. "Because that's all we could find." Fox was sitting in lotus position with a metal pot of hot water and tea leaves between her legs. With both hands, she brought the tea to a boil. Aang was impressed at her ingenuity. Momo scampered over to Fox and rested his head on her thigh.

"Maybe Chief Hakoda and the other Water Tribe men will have some meat available," she replied , blowing a lock of hair from her face.

Toph grunted, then chuckled. "I bet they will, Fox! Especially after they see you."

Fox burst into laughter, but then covered her mouth. Toph was such a little pervert. Aang looked confused. Fox shook her head at Aang's innocence.

"Don't press into it, Aang, just go ahead and get a tea cup. I want your opinion of this tea," she replied with a wave of her hand.

"You really like tea, don't you?" asked Toph, as she waved her hand over the fruit to gauge the heat. She quickly pulled her hand away. Fox took notice and blew a kiss to the fire, reducing the size of the flames. Overcooked fruit was never fun to eat.

"It smells amazing," said Aang, returning with his special Earth kingdom cup. Fox water-bended tea into his cup with two slender fingers until it was half-full.

"Blow on it just a little, Aang," she said. "My body's been a little hotter since yesterday."

"Yeah, since you met Chief Hakoda," Toph snarked. Fox face-palmed and felt her entire body become one huge blush. She began to fan herself, wondering if the heat was from the steaming pot between her legs or thoughts of Katara and Sokka's sexy father.

"It's okay Fox," said Aang, sitting down beside her. "I feel the same way about Katara," he whispered. "Water Tribe people are pretty."

Fox twirled a strand if her long, raven hair. "Really? Does she feel the same?"

Aang took a swig of the delicious tea and shrugged. "Not sure. If so, she hides it well." Fox poked out her bottom lip. Aang's glowing face was just too precious.

"Awww...she'll come around," Fox reassured softly, kissing him on his cheek."Just have have confidence."

Aang grinned and Fox jumped up to help Toph before an accident occurred. Aang air-bended the pot of tea from falling over after her quick movement. Fox gently took the pot from Toph and urged her to sit down on the blanket by Aang. Toph dusted off her hands and plopped flat down on her back beside Aang.

"How's that tea, Twinkle Toes?" she asked. "I swear that's a she ever drinks."

"It's making me tingle," he said. "I fee light as air." Toph rolled her peridot-green eyes and huffed.

"You are air, numbnuts!" she said. "Geez, if having a crush makes you act all goofy, I hope I never have one."

Fox started laughing. Toph's cynicism was pure comedy.

"Thanks for helping me cook, Toph," Fox said gratefully. "You did a great job." She began ladling bowls of apple and moon peach slices. The juices from the fruit became thick enough to act as a gravy.

"Good morning everybody!" said a refreshed, happy Sokka, emerging from his tent. "And what is that wonderful smell?"

"Moon peaches, apples and White Dragon Tea," said Toph proudly. "Me and Fox made it together."

"Toph, you can cook?" he asked walking over to Katara's tent. "Hey sis! Wake up!"

Katara grumbled. "Ok! I'm getting up Sokka!" she called from inside her tent. Sokka snickered. He loved messing with his sister. Katara poked her head out, her hair was a huge bush around her face, her trademark "loopies" looked more like "poofies". Sokka fell to the ground in laughter.

"What? What! What are you laughing at Sokka?" Katara demanded as she stepped out of the tent. Aang withheld his laughter by stuffing his mouth with fruit. Toph shook her head.

"Guess Sugar Queen in now Sour Queen," she snarked. Fox bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Your hair looks like a woolly sheep-pig," Sokka teased. "I'm hungry, I will continue laughing at you, later." Katara rolled her eyes at her brother. She stared pointedly at Fox. Fox looked up from passing out fruit bowls.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Katara stormed over to the blanketed area and plopped down beside her starving, laughing brother.

"You're body was so hot last night, the steam made my hair poof out like this," said Katara pointing to her 'fro. "Must have been dreaming about my dad, huh?" Fox's lips puckered like a fish.

Awkward silence...

"Score!" said Toph with a fist pump. "It's confirmed! The Fox is hot for Water-Tribe Chief!" Fox's mouth fell to the ground. All eyes were on her, even Appa's. Momo looked up from his plate of fruit.

Not you too, Momo...

"That's not the reason," Fox declared. "I don't fire-bend that much, and if that elemental energy isn't used, my body overheats," she explained. She lied. Well kinda.

"Besides, I'm sure Aang wouldn't mind air-bending the moisture out of it,for you," she retorted. "Don't blame me for your bad hair day... Sugar Bush."

"Sugar Bush!" Toph laughed aloud. "Oh wow..."

"I'm sure Aang would like to bend more than just Katara's hair," Toph added nonchalantly, to take the focus off of poor Fox. Sokka made a face at Toph. Toph grinned and continued eating.

"I'd love to bend it for you, Katara!" Aang chirped. "If you need anything bent, just call my name."

"Oh shit!" said Fox, almost choking on her food. She broke into hysterical laughter. "There you go, Katara, and he's ready and willing, too."

"The only bending that goes on around here better involve an element," Sokka warned.

"Yeah right, just wait until you see Suki again," Fox replied curtly. Sokka's mouth dropped.

"What did I do to you, Fox?" he asked. Fox waved her hand in a form of 'never mind'.

"I don't understand," said Aang. Fox rubbed Aang's arrow. "Sweetness, one day you will," she winked. "But no rushing..any of you...you hear me?"

"Breakfast is good," Katara commented dryly. "Did you make any for my dad?"

"I'm sure she's got something much warmer and softer for Chief Hakoda," Toph quipped. "And possibly soggy."

The hell? Toph?

"She's going to give him a furry toad?" asked Aang. "I haven't seen any of those jumping around here."

Sokka shook his head. "Aang, let it pass...Toph, where did you learn this stuff?"

Toph grinned, her light green, sightless eyes sparkled. "Hippo and the Boulder shared some pretty interesting stories," she responded with inflection.

Aang had done as he promised by air-bending the offending moisture from Katara's hair. The wavy, brown tresses laid flat and and silky as Toph's hair the day that she and Fox had wrestled it to submission. She had dressed in a sleeveless, pale blue cheong-sam with a pair of Fox's black leggings and a very nice pair of boots. Fox had unbuttoned the first three buttons of Katara's blouse to show off her mom's betrothal necklace. Fox had even convinced Katara to wear an amber rose in her hair.

"Amber roses are very rare in the Earth Kingdom," she had explained as she pinned the orange and pink colored rose in Katara's hair. "I was lucky to find this one growing by the pond."

"You look beautiful, sis," said Sokka, taking his sister's hand as they walked to their father's tent. Fox's celestial skirt was in his other hand."You look just like mom." Katara stifled the tears not wanting to lose her "strength" or ruin the eye makeup that Fox had tastefully applied.

"Sokka, I believe that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me, thank you," she replied, squeezing her brother's hand. Even though Hakoda had asked for everyone to be present, Fox insisted that the siblings proceed to their father's tent, while the others waited. Toph, Aang, and Fox waited outside on the outer perimeter of the campgrounds.

"So Fox, are you nervous?" asked Toph as she pressed her foot harder into the ground to feel Fox's vibrations. Fox pulled her front tendrils behind her ear. Katara had wanted so badly to put Water Tribe beads on them, like Hakoda's but nixed the idea because of the length of Fox's hair. Fox cleared her throat.

"No, not really," she said. "I'm pretty comfortable talking about strategy." Toph smirked.

"So your crush on Hakoda won't distract you?" asked Toph. Fox rolled her violet eyes.

"I don't have a crush on him, I don't know him to have a crush on him," she blurted. "Geez, Toph!"

Aang touch Fox on her gold banded arm. "It's okay, Fox, your secret's safe with us!" he grinned.

"By the Spirits," she grumbled as she turned her attention elsewhere. Kids will be kids.

Fox observed the Water Tribe warriors during their combat practice. She was dressed in a dark blue, sleeveless top with a Mandarin neckline that was cut short to boast her strong "chi". Her bottom half was covered in a pair of matching leggings with a leather garter strapped to her thigh. Katara had tied a burgundy sash around Fox's waist so she wouldn't look to "distracting." Her long ebony hair was slicked into a high ponytail. Out of habit, she wore her face mask, jeweled ring, and golden arm bands.

"Aang, Toph, can you see and feel the same thing that I am?" she asked, with her violet eyes still attentive. Aang was not one to criticize, but from judging by his own experiences fighting fire-benders, the Water Tribe warriors were wimps. Their formation would result in a failure. Fox saw far too many elementary mistakes; weapons wielded incorrectly, improper defensive moves. It was a travesty.

"I feel a lot of people falling," said Toph. "That can't be too promising." Fox snorted. Something had to be done.

"Aang, Toph, I'll be right back," she said as she boldly made her way over to the makeshift dojo. Or at least that's what she would have called it.

"Fox, you sure you wanna do that?" asked Aang. "Fox!" She had already walked out of earshot. Aang sighed and dropped his head. There was no stopping that headstrong girl.

"Uh oh," said Toph, "I feel a big ol' misunderstanding about to happen".

"The least we can do is watch," Aang suggested. "And if things get chaotic, we can stop it." Aang took Toph's hand and chased after Fox.

Fox saw a young, handsome sailor hit the ground. Quickly, she ran through the corral of Water Tribe warriors, distracting them from their practice with her masked, female form. The young sailor had fallen pretty hard and was not getting back up. His dueling partner raised his war hammer in mock victory. Disgusted, Fox tapped him hard on the shoulder.

The victor turned around and faced her, his eyes raked all over her body. Fox crossed her arms over her prominent chest.

"Are you kidding me?" Fox said sternly to the victor. "What kind of brother are you?" She roughly pushed him out of her way and tended to the fallen sailor. He was out cold. Out of concern, Fox knelt down and kissed him on his forehead.

"Who is that?" asked another warrior to the victor. The victor shrugged. A crowd of curious warriors had circled around Fox.

When the sailor opened his blue eyes, Fox's hazy, masked visage greeted him. He smiled weakly. He hadn't seen a woman in three years.

"You okay, brother?" she asked as she helped him sit up straight to get oxygen to his lungs. "You had quite a fall." Her violet eyes seemed sympathetic but were really embarrassed.

It wasn't his fault that he sucked. Fox stood to her feet and looked at the warriors that were surrounding her. Old young, husky thin...they a needed a do-over.

"Brothers, this is not how you fight to win," she announced, her soft-spoken voice carried a commanding tone. "You do not leave your own to die. You prevent them from dying. You're fighting to live, not to kill others."

"Get up, sailor," she commanded holding out her hand to him. Stunned, the fallen sailor grabbed her slender hand allowing her assistance. Once he was on his feet, Fox's tyranny began.

"The way you hold your weapon is horrid," she scolded. She bent down and handed him his war hammer. "How do you expect to win in battle when you hold your sword like you're afraid of it?"

Sadly, the sailor looked at his weapon and sighed. Fox rubbed his shoulder.

"Stop that, don't be weak. Be better. Watch me, follow my lead." Fox unsheathed her kirin sword and held it in front of her body with two hands. The blade glistened in the morning sunlight. The warriors were astounded. She held out the blade towards to crowd, marking her authority.

"Gentlemen, your lesson begins...don't resist!"

Chief Hakoda?" said Kamik in his timid, but friendly tone. Kamik had been awarded the duty of guarding Chief Hakoda's tent. Hakoda and Bato looked up from fixing broken Water Tribe weapons from yesterdays war games. It was a pitiful sight, the number of weapons that needed fixing.

"Yes Kamik?" said Hakoda, looking up from a broken war hammer blade make from a mammoth tusk.

Kamik bowed respectfully. "Sir, there are children here to see you." Hakoda's eyes brightened. Bato touched his friend on the shoulder. Hakoda set down the broken blade.

"Sokka and Katara are here?" asked Bato. He hadn't seen them since the incident at the abbey. Bato rubbed his perfectly healed arm.

"Let them, in please!" Hakoda ordered in his genteel manner. Kamik nodded and raised the flap to allow Katara and Sokka entrance and returned to his post. Hakoda's eyes went first to Sokka, and rested on Katara. Her appearance was breathtaking. The amber rose seemed to glow against her dark hair. The prince and princess ran into his embrace simultaneously and gave him a strong hug.

Hakoda kissed the both of them on their heads. Bato smiled at the reunion hoping that one day he would receive the same.

"Sokka, Katara, good to see you again," said Bato who was like their uncle. Sokka and Katara gave Bato the same treatment as their father. Bato stepped back from the both of them, admiring their physical changes since had had last seen them. Especially Katara's.

"Katara, you look just like your mother," he said, lifting her chin affectionately. "And look at this beautiful rose in your hair." Katara blushed. She wasn't used to the attention.

"I told her to be careful not to look too gorgeous," said Sokka putting an arm around his sister playfully. "But hey, you can't fight genetics!" Hakoda laughed at his son's dry humor. Bato sighed.

"Like father, like son," he shrugged. Katara nodded in agreement, but something different about Bato claimed her attention.

"Bato, didn't you have a huge burn from that Fire Nation raid?" she asked, pointing to her tall, handsome adopted uncle's arm. Sokka noticed it, too.

"Bato, your arm is completely healed?" he gasped. "How is that possible? You were horribly burned. I mean, your arm is smooth like a baby seal-lion's behind."

Bato laughed at Sokka's choice of words. "Yes, I guess you can say it was a ...miracle? Right Hakoda?"

Hakoda stroked his goatee' in thought. "It can't be explained in any other way." Katara sensed the skepticism in her father's tone, but didn't comment.

"Dad! I've got the key to our Invasion Plan right here!" Sokka exclaimed, wanting to break the awkward silence and spend more time with his father. Sokka let go of Katara and held the circular skirt open. He even poked his face through the waistband. Bato's expression was baffled. Had Sokka gotten a hold of some cactus juice?

"A skirt?" asked Bato. "We are going to battle dressed in drag?" Katara clapped her hand over her mouth and laughed. She felt that the spirit of Fox's humor had followed them into the tent.

"No, this skirt is a celestial map," said Sokka. "Fox can interpret it better than I can. We also brought maps of the Fire Nation with us." Bato's eyes narrowed. He looked at his best friend in inquiry.

"Fox? Who is Fox?" asked Bato as he began rubbing his arm nervously. Sokka looked over at Katara. Katara shrugged.

"She's..."

"Chief Hakoda! Bato! There's a situation with the warriors!" Kamik was flustered as he ran inside the tent. "I'm sorry to interrupt your time with your children, but there's a woman fighting our warriors."

Katara threw her arms up in the air. Geez, Fox! Really now? Sokka face-palmed. "Oh brother!"

Why Fox? Why?

"Let's go!" said Hakoda to Bato, praying to the Spirits that once again, this was just another misunderstanding.

"There you go, you're getting better!" said Fox to another unnamed warrior as he blocked one of the blows from her sword, but she kicked him in the thigh, which led him to fall.

"The Fire Nation fight dirty!" she called as he hit the ground. The Southern Water Tribe

men hadn't been in the company of a woman in years, much less battled with one. Fox's combat exercise had been exhilarating! The clanging of swords, the grunts...the release of sexual frustration...

Hakoda, Bato, and the siblings arrived just in time to see Fox gracefully send another man to his knees.

"You should have put up your shield!" she screeched to him. The soldier nodded in agony.

"Get back up, and fight! Don't leave yourself vulnerable! Don't show pain!" She raised her kirin sword high into the air, the sunlight blazed against it, blinding her next opponent. With quick feet, Fox kicked his war hammer from his hand. Fox tsked and shook her head. He had made it too easy.

"What was that?" she asked loudly. "Your supposed to use your body as a weapon!"

Aang and Toph had been watching the mock battle since its beginning. Toph had been cheering Fox on, while Aang had sided with the Water Tribe men just to make it even.

"Yeah! Get'em Fox!" said Toph at the top of her lungs as she jumped up and down! Aang clapped weakly for the losing warriors.

"What in the name of Tui and La is going on?" asked Katara to Aang and Toph. "What is Fox doing?"

"She's created Water Tribe Rumble!" said Fox with a fist pump. "It feels amazing!"

Hakoda noticed the graceful , but clever movements that Fox was demonstrating. Her back bends, the way she twisted her hips, lifted her legs, and even got into a handstand position to kick away a weapon seemed all too familiar. Her style was like a sensual, strong dance.. He felt Bato's intense grip on his right shoulder.

Fox delivered an uppercut in the air and landed into a full split. Bato's jaw dropped.

"Oh my..." said Aang, who found the move's execution flawless. Sokka and Katara were in awe as well. Hakoda blinked his eyes to make sure that was he saw was indeed real. Bato's grip got even stronger.

"Hakoda?" he breathed. Bato looked down at his arm. That night replayed in his mind. Her violet gaze, her hips, the way she had traced his wrist with a delicate, brown finger, the manner in which she had touched his arm. Adrenaline rushed up his spine.

It can't be.

Fox momentarily turned her head, and noticed her spectators. There was a gentleman standing behind Hakoda that she had not yet met. His brilliant blues eyes evened with hers..even from the distance the gaze was impenetrable, undeniable...she quickly returned her concentration to the battle that she had created.

"Stay focused!" she screeched as she crashed her sword against a Water Tribe Shield. Bato felt his knees becoming weak. Watching her dominate a field of men was stimulating.

"Bato, what's wrong?" asked Sokka, trying his best to support Bato's weight. Katara held Bato from the other side. His breathing became erratic. Hakoda said nothing, but knew what had to be done.

It can't be.

"Sokka, Katara, take care of Bato," he instructed. "I'm going to go restore order." Hakoda ran into the makeshift "dojo", bobbing and weaving through his warriors as they clamored for a chance to spar with the masked invader. He caught sight of Fox's long ponytail, whipping against her body as she kicked yet another sailor in the chest.

"Look your enemy dead in the face next time!" she taunted. "And maybe you'll live!"

Hakoda had no choice but to grab the beautiful girl around the waist, and throw her over his shoulder like an animal's carcass. At first, she began kicking and slapping his butt with her sword, but soon realized who was holding her captive.

"Chief Hakoda, wait your turn like everyone else," she joked. He grunted and slapped her hard on the behind.

Oooohhh kinky...but that was going to leave a mark.

With Fox in tow, her behind facing the crowd, Hakoda found a large rock and stepped on top. "Men! Cease!" he commanded with authority. "Practice is over!" The sound of dropping weapons filled the atmosphere.

"Aw gee, playtime's over?" Fox said sardonically. Hakoda gave one of her butt cheeks yet another hard slap. He yelped at the hardness of her muscle. He tried to shake the sting in his hand away.

Serves you right!

"Aww," was heard throughout the crowd. That had been their most challenging practice thus far.

"Men, don't worry, you'll have many chances to spar again," he promised. "But Fox has other matters to attend to." Hakoda gently eased Fox down to her feet. She politely bowed first to him, and then to her new "students." There was not a lot of room on the rock for two people so she was forced to hold onto his arm. Her scent of ocean-blossom, sweat and salt filled his nostrils.

"Take off your mask!" someone requested. Fox slowly pulled down her mask. There was a hush over the crowd. They had not expected such a gorgeous teacher.

"Brothers! Bow to your knees! She is the lost princess of the Northern Water Tribe!" said an older sailor. Fox's mouth dropped...how did he know? She felt Hakoda's native blue eyes burning through her hybrid body.

"You're a Princess?" he asked. Fox shook her head in protest. "No!" she screamed over the crowd.

"Gentlemen! Stand to your feet! I'm no one!" she pleaded. "I'm one of you. I'm a warrior! And we'll end this war together!" Fox raised the kirin sword high into the air. The Water Tribe Soldiers gave their battle cry in approval.

Hakoda was baffled by her denouncement of being royalty, but joined in, anyway.

Hakoda and Fox walked back to the others in silence. There was a despondent look on her face that Katara had never seen before and Hakoda just seemed indifferent. Bato's eyes widened at the sight of Fox's beautiful face, unmasked and pure. Her violet gaze was unmistakable.

Toph ran up to Fox and hugged her around her waist. Fox smiled down at her biggest fan and stroked the top of her head.

"You were bad ass!" said Toph. "Now we're even."

"Fox from now on can you just introduce yourself like a normal person?" asked Sokka. "You beat up my dad, you beat up his sailors...who's next?"

"But Sokka, you know I'm not normal," she jived. "Besides, we had to skip morning exercise...boy that was such a rush!"

As much as Katara want to scold Fox for her interference she couldn't help but chuckle. She took Bato by the arm and walked him over to Fox and Hakoda.

"Bato, this is my sifu, Fox," she said sweetly. Fox gave Bato a warrior's handshake. The coolness of her touch raced through his arm.

"It's nice to meet you, Bato," she smiled. "I've heard good things about you." Bato looked down at the slender brown hand that had delivered that familiar sensation. Bato gripped Fox's arm and pulled her close into his chest. He studied her eyes, staring into the black pupils surrounded by a crystal balls of violet with faint blue flecks.

"It's you," he nodded. Bato turned to Hakoda. "It's her."

"Dad? What's he talking about?" asked Sokka. "What did Fox do?"

"Uh-oh," said Toph to Aang. "The ninja strikes again."

"What's me? What are you taking about?" Fox asked Bato in confusion. Bato smiled, which almost made her putty in his hand.

"You healed my arm," he replied almost in tears. All of a sudden Bato hugged her tightly, allowing her to feel the hardness of his physique. Wanting her to feel what she could enjoy every night for the rest of her life.

"Thank you," he said in her ear. Fox wrapped her arms gently around him and rubbed his back.

"You're welcome, Bato."

"I am so confused right now," said Sokka aloud. "Fox do you just go around like the healing fairy or what?"

Fox laughed for lack of an answer. Bato gave her a kiss on the forehead before pulling away from her.

"I don't think you realize the impact that you've had on the Water Tribe," Hakoda replied. "You've helped my children, you've healed my best friend, and moments ago you restored passion in my sailors."

"All in a day's work, I guess," she replied modestly, giving her hair a nervous twirl.

"And let's not forget about you sharing the secret of the Fire Nation with us," said Sokka. "And we know how hard that is for you." Fox put a quick finger to her lips to silence Sokka.

"Chief Hakoda, if it's all the same to you, I think we should go discuss this Invasion Plan in detail. There are other elements that need to be touched on as well," she began. "Your soldiers, as they stand, will not be successful in opposition to the Fire Nation. You need to train them better. They don't stand a chance." Hakoda raised his eyebrow. She had basically criticized their ancient methods of combat.

"And how do you know about the Fire Nation's battle strategies?" he asked. "What makes you an expert?" Fox nervously licked her lips. She looked to her friends for support. Katara nodded.

"We told her about the Siege of the North Pole," Katara recovered. "If it had not been for Aang going into the Avatar State, the Northern Tribe would have been eradicated." Hakoda looked at his daughter and noticed the trust in her eyes when speaking of Fox. He nodded to his daughter.

"As I said, Chief Hakoda, we need to discuss the necessary changes," she spoke with conviction. "Please oblige."

The female left, and the warrior had returned. Hakoda and Bato were no longer handsome, intimidating men. Hakoda respected Fox's stance and was already impressed with her intelligence. Despite the questions he had about her true identity, he wanted to trust her.

"Very well, then, Fox",he said, his handsome face softened and he offered his arm. A surprised Fox smiled and eagerly took it. The strange energy that connected them sent a rush through his body.

Bato noticed the obvious attraction between Fox and Hakoda, but didn't feel the least bit threatened. He was still going to try his luck.

"May I?" Bato asked, also offering his arm. Fox smiled sweetly at Bato who's sensitivity she'd admired.

"Of course ," she replied and looped her arm through his.

Damn that Water Tribe charm...

The three of them led the way back to Hakoda's tent, with Sokka, Katara, Aang and Toph following behind them.

"Love triangle..Sweet!" said Toph. Aang elbowed Toph.

Katara and Sokka exchanged worried glances with one another, wondering which way the situation was going to go.

" Spirits, that's a lot of damaged weapons," Fox commented at the pile of broken boomerangs, war hammers and daggers on the strategy table. Bato looked over at her from his seat across from her. She was absolutely beautiful to look at, her skin was a smooth, buttery brown. He watched her subtle movements; the way she puckered her lips when she was in deep thought, her habits of licking her teeth

and rubbing her nose when nervous. She turned a chipped war hammer over in her hands.

"I don't mean to be a bitch, but what I saw before I jumped in was just pathetic," she said bluntly. "Those poor boys would be eaten alive by the Fire Nation. Chewed up and spit out..with no chili peppers."

"What do you propose we do, princess?" teased Hakoda who was seated at the center. Fox cringed at the title. She cut her eyes at Hakoda who only winked at her.

Hakoda does not play fair...

"You need new weapons, combine the old with the new," she answered. "Toph can bend metal, and I can forge."

"All I need is a big rock," said Toph who was sitting in the corner of the tent with Aang eating a bowl of noodles. "Consider it done."

"And how can I improve on training my warriors?" asked Bato. "Since we don't have a chance according to you."

"Mind sharing that cup of snarky?" asked Fox with her pretty sarcasm. She pulled off one of her golden cuff bracelets and with her fist, pounded the curved shape flat onto the table. Sokka, who sat to the left of his father, rubbed his forehead. First a skirt, now a bracelet? Fox stood up from her chair and pushed the sheet of gold into the middle of the table.

"You all come in closer, so you can see," she motioned with her hand. Everyone else at the table rose from their chairs. Fox motioned to Toph and Aang also. They put down their bows of noodles, and joined the others.

"What is it?" asked Toph to Fox. "It looks like one of Sokka's drawings." Fox's head snapped up, but then she realized Toph's self-deprecating humor.

"Hey, my drawings are more expressive than this," said Sokka. Katara elbowed Sokka in the ribs.

Fox shook her head and continued.

"This is a carving I made of the battle formation the Fire Nation always uses. It's shaped like a pyramid. They put fire-benders on rhino-horses in the front and sides for intimidation, non-benders in the center to give you the illusion of victory, and then fire-benders in the back to kill you," she explained tracing the shape with her finger.

"How did you manage to disguise this as a bracelet?" asked Bato. "Seems rather complicated. Fox rubbed her nose nervously. She was not ready to tell Bato and Hakoda about her stint in the Fire Army.

"Ninjas don't give away their secrets," she chimed, half-joking, half-serious. "The Fire Nation knows that they control the weakest of all the elements. So they use aggression to cover their insecurity. They use their element as means of destruction, which in my opinion, is working against them."

"And aggression can cause rash decisions and disorder," said Hakoda. "We Water Tribe men have spent years trying to devise a plan. We don't want a body count. We've lost enough of our people from the raids alone." Katara touched her necklace, in thought of her mother, Kya.

"They don't care," said Fox, rolling her tongue against her teeth. "They love the scent of burned flesh."

"Oh boy," said Aang, clutching his stomach. "That's what I'm up against?"

Fox sat back down. "They attacked the Air Nomads because they knew the next Avatar would be an air-bender. Air Nomads are peaceful people, not really fighters. Next, they attacked the Southern Water Tribe because they knew that water is the most abundant element. Any water-bender worth their salt knows that water is in every living thing. Sure, they figured that you all were ignorant, because you're pretty humble people who don't get off the glaciers too much, but even still, you all were considered a threat."

" They've captured all of our water-benders except, Katara," said Bato. Fox shook her head and rested her chin on her intertwined hands. Her eyes twinkled at Bato.

"Not so," she said. "They haven't captured me, and there are water-benders masquerading in the Earth kingdom."

"There are?" asked Toph. "Of course, I wouldn't be able to tell. Everyone looks the same to me."

Fox chuckled. "Toph, have I told you how much I love you, today?" A pang of jealousy tricked through Katara.

" The swamp benders!" Katara chimed. "We can't forget about them." Sokka cringed. Their time in the swamp had been their smelliest, disgusting adventure thus far.

"This invasion is gonna take cooperation from every bender and soldier that we can find," said Sokka.

"But don't we have to alert the Earth King, first?" asked Toph wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Their next on the Fire Nation's poop list."

"Oh yeah..how could we have forgotten about Ba Sing Se?" Katara replied. "Aang still has to meet the king." Hakoda rubbed his goatee' and pondered for a moment.

"Write us a list of locations of all the benders and soldiers that you have met," said Hakoda to Sokka. "Fox, how long do you think it will take you to train our men?"

Fox gave a haughty laugh. "Include yourselves in that sentence, Chief Hakoda. Since we all are fighting this war, we can all stand for improvement...even Aang."

"That could take months," said Bato. "Hakoda, we'd have to re-program what we've learned since we were young boys."

"Not really," said Katara. "If it's one thing that Sifu Fox has taught us all is to be like water. Be able to change and adapt to whatever form we are put into. Dad, if your soldiers open their minds, they'll become better than ever. I know I have."

Hakoda squeezed his daughter's shoulder. The pixie he had left behind was becoming a resilient young woman. She was confident and fearless, and maybe even a bit of a bully like her sifu.

Hakoda wasn't prepared for Fox's jibe. "Agreed. I'm giving you a week,Fox" he said. "Think it's possible?"

"Is it possible?" she asked incredulously as she returned to her feet. "Is it possible?"

Fox snapped two fingers together, and a small, reddish -orange flame blossomed from her fingers. She waved her other hand over the flame, creating a sphere shell of ice while the flame still burned from inside. She dropped the ball onto the table and rolled it to the middle in front of Hakoda.

Hakoda lifted the ball of flaming ice with both his hands. He watched the energetic flame lick against it's icy confinement. The ice remained cold and solid with no sign of melting. Bato placed his hand over his mouth in bewilderment.

"What in the name of Kuruk are you?" Hakoda asked of Fox. Fox smiled innocently and twirled a dark strand of hair around her finger.

"She's awesome!" said Sokka. "And that's all there is to it."

"Did she just do that ice ball trick again?" asked Toph to Aang.

"She sure did, Toph," said Aang with a proud smile.

Hakoda set the ice ball down onto the table. Fox closed her eyes and stretched her neck from one side to the other. The earlier war game had left her tired and parched. Her lower back and neck were sore.

"Now what was your question, Chief Hakoda?" she asked. Hakoda was rendered speechless.

Fox bowed to Hakoda and Bato respectfully. "I think you have your answer, now," she said before heading to the entrance of the tent.

"Fox, where are you going?" asked Sokka.

"I need tea."

"Water for you, Princess?" said one of the younger sailors as he handed her a metal cup. Fox was sitting on the ground near a small campfire. A few of the sailors were cooking wild wolf-boar meat from a previous hunt. The sailor sat down beside her with a cup of his own.

He and Fox clinked their cups together and drank. Fox smelled that the sailor's cup was not filled with water but with something a little stronger and spicier.

"Thanks brother, but please call me Fox, not princess," she said, pulling a tendril of hair behind her ear.

''And be careful with that Fire Water your drinking." The sailor chuckled and took another swig. He began pounded on his chest in response to the burning sensation. Fox laughed heartily.

"I warned you, didn't I?" Noatak waved it off.

"We, the Water Tribe men appreciate what you did for us," he said. "My name's Noatak." Noatak was about three years older than Fox and two inches taller. His long, black hair was pulled back into a warrior's wolf tail.

"What did I do, exactly?" she asked, grateful for the water, but really wishing it were tea.

"That war game you started..we haven't felt that alive in so long," he said fanning his face from the heat of the drink. "It's been hard being gone from our families."

"Who have you left behind?' she asked. "Who are you making the world better for?"

"I have two little sisters," Noatak answered. "And my mom." Fox noticed his hesitation.

"Your mother tried to discourage you from fighting, didn't she?" she reckoned. Noatak nodded.

"My father was killed in a Fire Nation raid..protecting me. My mother wanted at least one man to stay at home." Noatak wiped the sweat from his brow. "Wow, this Fire-Water is stronger than I thought."

"Give me your cup," she commanded, softy. Noatak handed Fox his cup. She placed the cup in the middle of her hand, cradled it with her fingers and fire-bended the strong alcohol out of the drink. The odor was extremely strong. Fox fanned her hand in front of her face at the wretched scent.

"Good gracious," she said, making an unpleasant face. She handed the cup back to Noatak who had no idea what she had done.

"See if that's better," she said, taking another drink of her water. Noatak tried it, and was content with the newly mellowed flavor.

"It's not as aggressive, but still strong," he declared with a nod. "Thank you."

"That statement you've just made; apply that to your training," she advised. "You may not understand it, now, but you will soon." Noatak smiled. He had never received such wisdom from a beautiful young woman before. Her ability to speak well made her even more attractive.

"Did you find any tea, Princess?"

Fox's first instinct was to snap off at whoever said that. Then she turned her head and saw Bato's flirtatious eyes beaming down on her.

Never mind...

"No, I didn't but this water is just fine," she replied, feeling the blush heating in her face. Bato offered his hand. Fox took it and he lifted her up from the ground. She turned her head back to Noatak.

"Thanks again, brother," she said, blowing him a friendly kiss. "We'll see each other, again." Noatak raised his cup to salute her. She turned her attention to Bato who had not yet released her hand.

"It amazes me how someone who can handle a sword with such intensity can have such soft, delicate hands," he replied with honey in his voice. Bato raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You okay, Bato? You haven't been drinking the Fire Water have you?" she teased. Bato raised his eyebrow. She winked.

"There's an evil rumor going around that you're a princess," he said, as he linked her arm through his and led her into a stroll away from the campfire. He needed to talk with her privately.

"And that's what is, a rumor," she responded casually. "I'm nobody's princess." Bato didn't believe her.

Her etiquette was too refined to be a commoner, and her perfectly styled hair and makeup were also signs of privileged life. However, her crass remarks and sly humor marred any image of high-ranking.

Bato pointed to a large sakura tree ahead of them that was just outside of the camp. He had noticed the blue-eyed stares of the other warriors as they passed through.. Fox's beauty was definitely appreciated.

"We can talk there," he said in reference to the tree. "We'll have privacy."

"You want to talk war strategy in private?" she asked, scratching the back of her head. "That's odd." When they reached the flowering tree, Bato insisted the she sit first, him second. The ground under the trees roots was a blanket of pink and ivory blossoms. Fox scooped up a handful and blew them into the air.

"I take it you like flowers," he replied as he fingered a strand of hair from her ponytail. Her hair gleamed like obsidian in the sunlight. Fox caught a few of the falling blossoms in the palms of her hands.

"I do," she admitted. "They give voice to unspoken emotions."

"What is your favorite?" he asked, taking even more of her black hair in between his fingers.

"White Lotus," she answered simply. "For personal reasons."

"The children told us that you are a hybrid; a fire and water-bender, why didn't you tell us yourself?"

"Kunoichi's don't tell everything outright, Bato," she answered carefully. "I can't trust everyone. Besides, you all hate the Fire Nation, and that's half of me."

Bato heard the slight choke in her voice. "Is that why you left the North Pole?"

"Yep. They hated me. So I left. I created my own identity," she said. "And I'm cool with that."

"So what identity were you when my arm was healed by your hands?" he asked, turning her face to his with his gentle hand.. "Look me in my eyes, please." Fox swallowed a wee bit of air. Bato was asking some very deep questions.

"I became a dancer as part of my mission," she said. "I needed information from Fire Nation soldiers."

"Clever ruse," he commented. "Your dancing has haunted many of my dreams. It's hard to believe that you are sitting right here beside me." He caressed her cheekbone with his thumb. "You're absolutely beautiful, but you're deadly. You're like the White Jade."

"I'll take that as a compliment," her voice hinting sarcasm. "Never been called a deadly flower."

Bato caught her twisted lips in a kiss. He could not suppress the urge any longer. For weeks, the teasing from her eyes and graceful movements had dominated his dreams. Fox's full lips were just as soft as her hands. Bato leaned his body in closer , almost causing her to fall backward. Quickly, she supported her weight by holding onto the roots of the tree.

She was so succulent...Bato felt the bulge in his pants increasing..

"Damn," he growled against her lips before forcing his tongue in. She tasted sweeter than a moon peach. Fox rubbed her tongue against his and tried to ignore the warm feeling that sparked within her. Bato was quiet and mysterious as herself, but he was also very charming.

Bato nipped her bottom lip before releasing her. "Come back," she pleaded softly, which was uncharacteristic for her. Bato kissed her again with much more abandon than the first. Fox pushed against his weight and countered his assault on her lips. She figured the game that he was playing.

Payback.

Not one to fall to submission, Fox zigzagged her tongue around his, teasing his taste buds with the coolness of her mouth. Bato's mind separated from his body. She had felt his body jerk in response. Satisfied, Fox gave his bottom lip a final nibble before ending her torture. Pleased with her conquest, she licked her lips.

Bato's breath was warm against her cheek. He groaned in disappointment.

"You've been dreaming about me for awhile, haven't you?" she teased, fingering the beaded braids in the front of his hair.

He exhaled, then chuckled. She could have stripped him naked and ravaged his body without any resistance.

"You don't play fair, Princess," he rasped in her ear. Fox pressed her cheek to his lips, and laughed.

"Game on, brother," she replied, backing away from him and standing to her feet. "Just know who you're playing against." Fox dusted blossoms from her behind and walked back to the campsite.

Bato couldn't resist watching her curves as she strutted away from his gaze.

"Just like the Arctic Fox," he murmured. "But I'll get you."


	16. Chapter 16

A Fox Among Wolves- Ch.9

This is a mature romance between Hakoda, Bato and my beautiful mystery OC. It's rated M for adult  
language, violence, scenes that get a little naked, and a little bit of sex every now and then. There's a dash of adventure in there, too. I am late-comer to the series but I thoroughly enjoyed it! I don't own any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender; they are property of Mike, Bryan, and  
Nickelodeon.

Chapter 9 – Lovers and Fighters

"Are you hungry, Princess?" asked Noatak upon her return from talking with Bato. Fox inhaled the gamey fragrance of the wolf-boar meat. She almost salivated like one. She raised an annoyed eyebrow at Noatak, but smiled when he offered her a plate of meat.

"Forgive me?" he teased with puppy-dog eyes. Fox's grim expression broke into a beautiful smile.

"OK, I'll allow your slip of the tongue this time," she joked. "But chill with the 'princess' line." Fox hated eating with her hands, but she sat down and nibbled on a square of the meat. Noatak began making his own plate.

"I wasn't speaking of your past, princess, I was speaking of your future," he explained. "If you should end up marrying the chief, you'll be a princess...again." Noatak sat down beside her and started chewing.

"Has the Southern Water Tribe militia been hitting the cactus juice?" she asked. "All this silly 'princess' stuff. Come on, look at me? I'm too hard-edged to be a princess."

"That can be adjusted. You're just rebelling," Noatak challenged. Fox cocked her head in disbelief. Chief Hakoda would soften you up." Fox waved her hand haughtily.

"Spirits! Who said anything about me and the chief?" she asked. "C'mon now,there's no betrothal necklace around my neck." Fox pointed to her neck for emphasis. "See? Nothing but brown skin." Noatak chuckled.

"I'm an independent chick; I've always held my own," she added. "Dying breed I guess." Noatak laughed at her ego. Obviously she hadn't been intimate with a man, yet.

"There isn't any marriage material left in our tribe," he began. "Chief Hakoda's wife was murdered by the Fire Nation. I guess the tribe would like to see a beautiful woman at his side."

"And what about Bato?" she asked,before taking another bite. "He's just as worthy."

"Bato..well...he's kinda reserving himself for the right one, I guess, who knows?" Noatak shrugged.

"I guess you don't miss something you never had," said Fox. "I can relate...and I am falling in love with this meat..great job of cooking, Noatak."

"Thanks," said the young sailor. "It's my mother's recipe, only she used it for yak-bull meat."

"You've done your mother proud, young man," she nodded. Noatak smiled shyly. He was enjoying the jealous stares from his fellow tribesmen as they passed by his campfire. The oblivious Fox would nod to passersby nonchalantly.

"I'm going to be hearing about this later," said Noatak. Fox licked the meat jus from her lips. "Hearing about what?"

"Apparently you've been stamped by the tribe as Chief Hakoda's paramour," he explained. "He hasn't said anything but he has been asking your whereabouts. Just so you know, he had that 'look' in his eyes."

"What's 'the look'?" she asked, feigning stupidity. She never generalized when it came to the mysteries of the male mind. Men were the most confusing of creatures. Lovely to look at, but confusing as hell.

"You know, the 'look'..when a man is really curious about a woman. I think you've sparked his interest," he urged. "You may just to share his favorite meal with him."

"This is his favorite?" she asked, looking down at the wonderfully prepared wolf-boar steak.

"I wouldn't steer you wrong," said Noatak. Fox saw the sincerity in Noatak's face. Fox nodded, and rose from the ground. With her empty hand, she dusted off her behind.

"Well, I guess I'm going to fetch me a chief," she joked with a wave goodbye. "I'll see you,brother!"

Noatak laughed and continued enjoying his meal. Fox was greeted with smiles and bows as she walked through the campground in search of the handsome chief. There was definitely no lack of good-looking men among the Southern Water Tribe. Fox had to catch herself from staring so she could focus.

"Princess! Princess! Princess!" they all seemed to shout, but it wasn't for her.

Thank the Spirits. One more 'princess' and she would have upchucked violently.

Fox spied Katara in the distance. A Water Tribe warrior had caught her attention."Katara!" she called raising her hand. Katara managed to see Fox's hand. She excused herself from her conversation and weaved her way through the bustle of hungry warriors. They finally met in the middle.

"Fox, there you are," said Katara with a plate of meat in her hand. "My dad was wondering where you ran off to."

Fox motioned to her plate of half-eaten meat. "I understand how Sokka feels now," she replied. "This is so scrumptious." Katara nodded in agreement and sucked the jus from her fingers.

"It's good isn't it?" asked Katara as she and her sifu began walking, addressing adoring warriors at the same time. "Reminds me so much of home."

"You eat like this all the time in the South Pole?" asked Fox. "Wow. No wonder your tribe is always so jovial... and so attractive..." Fox's voice trailed off when she saw Bato speaking with one of the baby-faced sailors.

"Maybe you can come visit after the war?" Katara suggested, noticing Fox's loss of words. "My Gran-Gran would adore you."

"Oh.. yeah, I'll keep that in mind," said Fox. "Thanks for the invite, princess." Katara tugged on Fox's sash.

"There's my dad, over there," she pointed with a piece of meat in her hand. Sure enough, Chief Hakoda was talking with one of the older warriors. He looked away for a moment and smiled at his lovely daughter and her enchanting friend.

"My dad looks hungry," Katara hinted. "Perhaps you could.. share your meat with him?"

Fox caught wind of the innuendo. "You've been hanging around Toph too long," she bent down and kissed Katara on her cheek. Katara snickered.

"Well, I'm gonna go find Sokka and the others, " said Katara. "We'll find you, later.." Fox took a deep breath and ambled over to Hakoda and the gentleman he was speaking with.

"Pardon me, Chief Hakoda," she bowed with her plate in both hands. She also bowed to the unnamed gentleman. Hakoda and the gentleman returned her gesture.

"Princess Katara told me that you were hungry, so..." with a sheepish smile, she offered her pate to Hakoda. Hakoda took it gratefully and nodded his thanks. Fox gave a friendly smile to Hakoda's unnamed friend.

"Beautiful, intelligent and a fierce warrior," the older man remarked. "And you deny ever being a princess? Your manners are impeccable." Fox's nose twitched uncomfortably. Hakoda ate his first piece of meat and waited for Fox's answer.

"I appreciate your kind remarks, but I can assure you there's nothing royal about me,sir," she protested.  
"I play too rough to be a princess. I love getting dirty." The older gentleman bowed. "My name is Tigluk, my lady."

"Tigluk and a few of the other warriors have volunteered to help you re-design our weapons," Hakoda explained, before taking another quick bite. "Really?" Fox said, pulling one of her tendrils behind her ear. Hakoda found her idiosyncrasies quite endearing.

"Excellent," she added with a smile. "I could use your expertise, Tigluk. Sokka and I will get something drawn up tonight. Thank you so much."

"Anything to take down that Fire Nation scum," Tigluk answered, his expression hardened. Hakoda offered him a piece of meat. Fox heard the contempt in his voice. Tigluk chewed his portion slowly, as if he hated eating it.

"The Southern Raiders took Tigluk's brother, he was a water-bender," Hakoda explained after seeing Fox's reaction. "I'm sorry to hear that," she answered quickly. "The Fire Nation has destroyed so many families..."

"But for what? What good is power if it's not being used for good?" interjected Tigluk. "Our tribe is almost to the point of extinction, because of their greed." Fox rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"The Fire Nation is not as strong as they want everyone to believe. Their tactics are based on fear. It's they that are afraid of extinction. A nation built on ignorance fears what it doesn't understand. So out of fear, it attacks and destroys," she explained. "Like a childhood bully, they are nothing but cowards."

"Great metaphor," said Hakoda, who found her statement quite profound. Fox smiled her thanks.

"So Princess Fox, tell me, how do we win this war?" asked Tigluk, taking her hand. "How do we finally defeat them?" Fox took a deep breath.

"Be like water and don't resist. Act like earth and stand firm and wait. Be like air and detach all emotion," she answered like a sage. "This is war powered by misunderstanding."

"So we should fight to make them understand?" he asked. Fox nodded. "And you may interpret that any way that you wish." Tigluk nodded and gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it.

"It's amazing the wisdom you have for being so young," he commented. "Did your parents teach you  
that?" Fox shook her head. Hakoda noticed that the brightness that dominated her violet eyes went suddenly went dead.

"No. Life has been my teacher," she answered gravely. "And by far, the best."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Hakoda escorted Fox to his tent, he noticed that her demeanor had changed. "Are you alright?" he asked caressing the hand that rested softly on his bicep. Fox's heavy sigh was her only answer.

"We'll talk inside," said Chief Hakoda. "Something is weighing heavy on your mind."Kamik lifted the tent flap and allowed them entrance.

Once inside, Hakoda led them to the meeting table. Being a gentleman, he pulled a chair out for her first, then seated himself beside her. Her quietness was causing him concern. Fox placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her intertwined hands.

"Fox, tell me what's wrong?" Hakoda asked, placing his strong hand on her bare shoulder.. Fox shivered from his touch, especially when he began rubbing.

"The more they tell me about the evils of the Fire Nation, the more I wish I had never been born," she blurted. "Unfortunately, I'm born half of what they hate." Fox buried her face in her hands. "The enemy lives within me."

Hakoda's hand slid up from her shoulder and stroked long, silky strands of her Fire Nation black hair. . The same hair that swung around her body when she sparred. The same hair that tumbled down her back when he rocked her body in his dreams. When his hand traveled down to her back, a familiar jolt of energy traveled up his arm. Hakoda became short of breath,but then it returned.

What is she doing to me?

"It's just a reminder that I will never, ever belong," Fox muttered, her icy tears dropped like frozen pebbles down onto the table. "And that's a horrible feeling."

She lifted her head and stared into Hakoda's attentive blue eyes. His consoling fingers grazed her back ever so softly..his touch was giving her goosebumps.

"I don't know who my father is, but I need to find him," she expressed, taking Hakoda's face in one of her hands. "Do you understand?" She ran her thumb along the angle of his jaw. "I just want to see his face, even if it's hidden under a Fire Nation helmet."

"Fox, I understand," he replied in a ragged, empathetic breath. He rubbed his face against her hand like an adoring cat-fox. Fox sucked in a breath, embarrassed at the boldness of her actions. Chief Hakoda had a silent way of breaking down her walls.

"I apologize, Chief Hakoda. I guess after seeing you and your children reunited, it opened some old wounds," she explained. "For lack of better words." Hakoda smiled affectionately. Her confession of pain proved her to be human and tangible. She had been an immortal dream for the past few weeks.

"After all the hearts you have won, I don't think you'd ever be considered an enemy..at least not to the Southern Water Tribe," he remarked. "And especially not to me." Fox smiled. "Thank you," she said.  
" I guess I should be leaving," she replied, as she slowly removed her hand from his face. "We need to get some rest for tomorrow."

Fox stood up from her chair, but Hakoda quickly grabbed her wrist. Fox was taken aback. Hakoda rose from his seat to be level with her. He inhaled her ocean-blossom scent. Her face showed uncertainty.

She doesn't want to leave...but she fights it so well...

"You are under my command, Fox and I have not dismissed you," he said, his grip on her wrist tightening. "As long as you are in my tent, you will do as I say." Hakoda's voice was husky with want. Fox's eyes were violet slits. Had he fallen and bumped his head? He placed Fox's trapped hand against his chest. Fox was impressed by the hardness of his muscles.

"Your chest is nice, Chief Hakoda, but I must be going," she insisted. Hakoda heard her words,but did not accept them as truth.

The hell?

"Have you been hitting the cactus juice, Chief Hakoda?" Fox recovered. "I'm under no one's command but my own." Her insubordination had turned his switch...Fox opened her mouth to speak again...

Hakoda took hold of the opportunity and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Fox closed her eyes and allowed the handsome chief to claim her lips and good senses captive. In comparison to her incident with Bato, Hakoda's kiss was deeper, searching and soulful, while Bato's kiss had been casual and playful.

A moan escaped from her throat making Hakoda smile in his mind. His hand eased the grip on her wrist and slid upward to hold her hand. Judging by the intensity of his lips and tongue, Fox understood why he had two children. What woman would be crazy enough to kick him out of bed?

Hakoda's surge of testosterone begged him to slam Fox onto the table and pound into her body until she called out his name. Or maybe she'd wrestle him into submission...and he'd call her 'princess'...

He wanted so badly to have her waking up the next morning with his Water Tribe beads in her raven hair and her lean, muscular legs intertwined with his. Hakoda was high on a cloud until Fox's hand playfully grabbed his hard backside and brought him back to earth. She chuckled against his lips.

Payback.

Hakoda didn't want to leave the decadent sweetness known as her mouth, but he eased away gently, knowing she had to leave with the children before dark. Fox slowly opened her eyes to a grinning Hakoda.

"Spirits," she said, blowing a cool breath. "Your lip has definitely healed," she added, tracing his bottom lip with her index finger. Hakoda flicked her finger with the tip of his tongue. "Should I bite it so you can heal it again?" he suggested, desperately wanting to taste that sweet mouth again.

Fox wrapped her arms around his neck and helped herself to another one of Hakoda's glorious kisses, but added her own twist. She massaged her tongue with his, added pressure, then flicked the tip of her tongue against the roof of his mouth. Hakoda's knees almost buckled underneath him. With closed eyes, he reached out until he felt the table.

She was driving him to madness as the kiss grew more passionate. Her hands begin sliding down the 'v' of his robe, exposing his bare chest and shoulder. Fox's hand stroked up and down his arm, administering her magnetism. Hakoda felt the throbbing heat between his legs increasing..

Not yet, Hakoda, it's too soon...

Despite his reluctance, Hakoda ended their kiss. He panted for air and pressed his forehead to hers. One hand caressed her bare, lower back; the other hand was grasping the table for support. Fox chuckled smugly.

"Did I make you weak in the knees, Chief Hakoda?" she teased. Hakoda kissed her on the forehead. Fox politely slid his robe back up on his arm. Hakoda caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, enjoying the way she closed her eyes and purred.

"Do you really have to leave..I mean, the children will be fine?" he pleaded which was not his personality at all. What had this young woman done to him with just a kiss? Fox opened her eyes.

"Chief Hakoda, I'd better go, besides, we all need to get a good night's sleep," she answered softly. The look in her eyes told him the opposite. Hakoda cupped her beautiful, bronze face with the opposite hand.

"Just once more, my princess?" he requested with a look of pure hunger. Fox blinked her violet eyes.

His princess?

"Chief Hakoda as irresistible as it sounds,I really must be going," she said,wanting to kick herself, feeling regret clawing at her back. In her heart and mind she knew that leaving would be the best decision; even though her body disagreed. Hakoda kissed her on the cheek, wishing it could have been something more.

"Very well, then," he said, releasing her from his embrace. He sighed in disappointment, and stepped aside to let her pass. Fox began walking towards the tent's exit.

"Wait," Hakoda said, touching her arm. He needed a few more minutes..just a few...

"Yes?"

"Let me be a gentleman and see you all out of my camp."

"So, who's a better kisser, Bato or Chief Hakoda?" asked Toph. Fox looked down at Toph who had fashioned herself a rock chair in the middle of the waterfall pond. Fox had volunteered to detangle Toph's heavy, dark tresses with the metal-toothed comb.

"What are you talking about, Toph?"she asked, continuing down the length of Toph's wet hair.

"Come on, Shaky Hips, I felt your vibrations when you said 'goodbye' to both of them," Toph pressed. "You keep forgetting that's my talent."

Fox felt the heat settle into her cheeks."You're being silly," she said. 'I was probably just anxious to come back and take a bath. You know how I am about water."

"You've been around Water Tribe Men all day, and Katara carries a pouch so that's no excuse," Toph rebutted. "Your heart is racing faster than an eel-hound." Fox shook her head and parted Toph's hair into sections.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Toph," she denied. "Warriors don't have romantic moments."  
Toph rolled her eyes and clapped her hands. All of a sudden, Fox yelped.

A shelf of earth had risen by Toph's command and smacked Fox on the underneath of her butt.  
Fox growled. She wanted to dig the comb into Toph's scalp, but she wasn't a spiteful person. Toph laughed wickedly at her little prank.

"That's what you get for lying," Toph chided. "Come on, Fox, it's okay to admit you're human."  
Fox sighed. Toph had pinpointed the truth in her own annoying, but precious, way. "So who do you like better?"

"It's not a matter of 'better'. Physically, it's like comparing apples and moon-peaches. They're both very different but still very tasty. When Bato kissed me, it was like...I don't know, he wanted me. However, when Chief Hakoda kissed me, it was more like he needed me," Fox answered with emphasis.

"Am I making sense, Toph?" she asked the tiny terror. Toph shrugged.

"You make better sense when you're a sifu, because you've mastered your art. However, you're still not used to being a girl," Toph remarked. "At least that's what I'm hearing."

Fox laughed. "Wow, I thought I had mastered the girl thing, Toph," she snarked. Toph waved off her comment. "Just get back on topic."

"Ok.. Bato was very sensual and dominant; he treated our kiss like it was a challenge. Like he had been hunting me down or something." Toph grinned under strands of hair that fell forward into her face.

"That sounds so hot!"she declared, stroking the hair that laid atop her shoulder. "Nothing sweet and sugary about that." Fox giggled as she let another section of hair fall down Toph's back.

"And when I kissed Chief Hakoda, I dunno, it felt so..real. Like he and I had kissed before."

"According to Sokka, you kissed him yesterday," Toph replied matter-a-factly. Fox threw her head back and laughed. Toph's sarcasm was so unique. She kissed Toph on top of her wet head.

"That didn't count, I was healing him," said Fox. "I can heal people through my lips."

"How did that happen?" asked Toph. "Did you kiss Koh, the Face Stealer?"

Fox gave a screwed expression. "Eeew, I wouldn't even kiss him with your lips...I drank the water from the Spirit Oasis."

"What? Really?" asked Toph. "And you never told us?"

"Katara knows a little bit, but that's not something for everyone to know," Fox replied warily. "I'm not gonna go around putting my lips on everyone."

"I feel you on that," said Toph. "Man if the Boulder saw you, and knew you could do that...oh my …"

"Exactly my point," said Fox. "I don't need to further elaborate."

"Ok, so this recent kiss with Katara's dad was...?" Toph prodded.

"It was ...geez, I can't explain it. One kiss turned into two kisses. Just like with Bato, but he was more.. intense. He's a very gentle, intelligent man, but he's still a man, I guess."

"He hasn't seen a beautiful woman in three years, so of course he's horny," said Toph nonchalantly. Fox almost dropped the comb into the pond.

"Toph..?"

"What? Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm naive," she stated. "Girl, bye." Fox doubled over in laughter. Toph would be the death of her.

"He called me his 'princess'", Fox added in a low voice.

"Get outta here! Are you serious?"

"You tell me, oh talented one," Fox mocked. "Am I?"

"It feels like you're telling the truth, but now's there an even bigger question."

"And that is?"

"Who's going to be your man after the war?" asked Toph. "You can't have both."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& .

"Fox, here's a drawing of what the new weapons could look like," said Sokka waving a scroll in the air, upon Toph and Fox's return from the pond. Aang was feeding Appa and Momo leechi nuts and papayas.  
Katara was brushing her hair in preparation for bed.

Toph yawned and stretched. Fox had braided her hair into a more manageable style. "Thanks for fixing my hair again, Fox."

"Anytime, Blind Bandit," Fox answered. "Sweet dreams." Toph, stomped the opening of her rock tent open, went inside and closed it. Within minutes, she was snoring.

"Let's have a look at it," said Fox as she settled down on the blanket in front of the campfire. "I find your sketches interesting." Excited, Sokka laid the scroll down between them. He had drawn a picture of the original Water Tribe war hammer, make from whalebone, but reinforced with metal.

"This is just the first thing that came to mind," said Sokka. "It might look completely different once it's being made." Fox nodded at the accuracy of his rough draft.

"It still respects your Water Tribe tradition, but it's innovative enough to defend against the Fire Nation," she said thoughtfully. "Great job, Sokka. Your dad will be so proud of you."

"Really?" asked Sokka. Fox nodded. "When your time comes, I'm sure you'll be a great chief." Fox rose to her feet and stretched. "We'd all better get some rest. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"Good night, Fox," said Sokka warmly. Katara looked up from brushing her hair as Fox walked to their shared tent. Sokka stared down at his creation proudly.

"It was great seeing dad today, wasn't it?" she asked. Her brother looked at her curiously noticing the monotone in her voice.

"Yeah, it was," said Sokka carefully. "It felt like home." Katara started brushing the same section again as if in a daze. Sokka's concern was growing. "What's wrong, Katara?"

"I miss mom, but not as much as I used to," she admitted. "Ever since Fox joined us."

"I think I know what you mean. She's younger than mom was, but she's caring and beautiful like her," he said. "She's very protective of us, too."

"You think dad likes her?" she asked. "I mean like the way he liked mom?"

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know, Katara. It's only been two days. He may think that she's pretty, which she is, but I don't know if he 'likes' her."

"Sokka, I told her she was welcome to come back with us to the South Pole after the war is over," she blurted. Sokka rubbed his jaw. He and Katara had been very adamant about Fox becoming part of their family.

"And her answer was?"

Katara shrugged. "There was no clear answer. Sokka, you want her to come, too right?"

Sokka licked his lips. "I know what you're getting at Katara, and as much as we would love to see it happen, it's not our decision. For all we know, she may not like igloos, sea-prunes or penguin sledding."

"Sokka, I know, but I love her so much. I love her like I loved mom, and I'd hate for her to leave us." Katara wiped away a tear. "Sokka, I can't go through that again."

Sokka reached over and hugged his sister. Katara was still grieving over the loss of their mother, even though she tried to hide it with her love for Fox. "Katara, whatever happens, happens. We can't fear the future." Katara rubbed her forehead.

"You're right, Sokka. If Fox is meant to be in our tribe, she will be, one way or the other," she said.

"Sis, you really need to get some sleep," said Sokka. "and quit worrying so much."Sokka kissed his sister on the forehead, gathered up his scroll and headed for his tent. Katara gave herself a moment to think.

"I've got to get my dad to fall in love with her," she declared softly. Katara stood to her feet and walked over to the tent she shared with Fox. When she quietly stepped inside, Fox was already sleeping peacefully, exhausted from the day's excitement.

Katara took of her mother's betrothal necklace and laid it on top of her pile of clothing. Fox laid on her side, her long silky hair was a black sheet against her colorful pillows. Katara knelt down and gave her friend a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, mom," she whispered before joining her in sleep.

***************************************************************


	17. Chapter 17

**This is a mature romance between Hakoda, Bato and my beautiful mystery OC. It's rated M for adult **

**language, violence, scenes that get a little naked, and a little bit of sex every now and then. There's a **

**dash of adventure in there, too. I am late-comer to the series but I thoroughly enjoyed it! I don't own **

**any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender; they are property of Mike, Bryan, and **

**Nickelodeon**.

Chapter 11 pt.1- Training Days

"Chief Hakoda, you have a visitor," said Kamik that morning. It was early dawn and the tribe was still sleeping. Hakoda rubbed the slumber from his face.

"Spirits, the sun hasn't even risen," he said, stretching his arms above his head. Kamik shrugged.

"She insists on seeing you, chief," Kamik replied before yawning himself. Hakoda's eyebrow raised.

"She?" Hakoda's thoughts immediately turned to Katara. "Let her in," he said as he rose from his pallet. Kamik bowed and returned to the entrance of Hakoda's tent. Hakoda wore nothing but a pair of loose pants. He combed his fingers through his mussed, chestnut hair. Expecting his daughter, he didn't feel the need to get fully dressed.

"Good morning...Fox?" he said, startled at the beautiful, bronze woman that entered his tent with a teapot in her hand and pouch around her arm. Fox's smile was slick as she looked the shirtless Hakoda up and down and nodding in approval.

"Well,good morning Chief Hakoda," she said with a bow. Hakoda was speechless. Even in the early dawn, Fox was glowing, with bright violet eyes and a sweet smile. "Did you sleep well?"

No, because you didn't stay the night...

"Yes I did, thank you," he replied as his eyes followed her when she walked past him. Her dark leggings were extremely unforgiving. He could pinpoint every muscle of her well-developed lower body. Hakoda longed for the day he could be nestled between those powerful thighs, whether it be his face or his manhood...maybe both.

Fox situated herself in the center of his tent and set down her pot. "You act as if you've seen a ghost," she joked. She was dressed in purple breast wraps and black leggings. Her long hair was in her usual ponytail adorned with a white lily. A pair of ornate, blue earrings dangled from her ears. Golden armbands and cuffs graced her arms. Hakoda punched himself in the thigh to make sure that he was awake.

He winced at the pain, and followed behind Fox.

"Forgive me, Fox. It's not everyday that a beautiful woman blesses my tent," he commented, kneeling down beside her. "Not that I'm complaining."

Fox pulled out two teacups from her pouch and began pouring them a beverage.

"My mistake, I thought that all warriors woke up at the crack of dawn to start training," she said handing him a steaming cup of ginseng,moon-peach, and cherry tea. Hakoda gratefully accepted it.

"You're not wrong in your assumption," he said. "I guess that's my fault for over-sleeping."

"This should wake you up," she piped, as they clicked their cups together in salute to their alliance. Fox took a swig and licked her lips in ecstasy. That little innocent gesture made Hakoda's heat rise.

Hakoda sipped his tea and suddenly felt energized. "This tea is very sweet," he said.

But not as sweet as your lips or that sweet ass.

"I figured it would counteract the ick of morning breath," she joked twirling a strand of hair that framed her lovely features around her finger. "That does not discriminate."

Hakoda self-consciously put his hand over his mouth. Fox chuckled. "I was just kidding, chief," she said apologetically. Fox grabbed his wrist and eased his hand away from his mouth. "You're so silly!"

Hakoda found her personality refreshing. He never guessed that she could be so playful. Then again, she had been traveling with children. Fox absentmindedly rubbed the Pai Sho tile that was hidden under her breast wrapping. Hakoda didn't question her action.

"Well, I guess I'm off, duty calls," she said, on the verge of standing. Hakoda grabbed her hand and urged her not to leave just yet. The familiar energy transferred from her hand to his. Laughing, Fox plopped back down beside him.

"Where are you going?" asked the handsome chief. "You just got here!" There was an undeniable desire in his blue eyes. Fox recognized that twinkle from random men on her many dance travels.

"I have to go wake up the sailors, don't I?" she snarked. Hakoda tensely licked his lips, tasting the sweetness the tea had left behind.

"You just came to bring me, tea?" he asked. "Really? That's all?" Fox felt a nervous blush rise to her cheeks. She cleared her throat and pounded on her chest. His hand caressed hers, feeling the veins through her skin.

"You okay?" he asked, reaching over and cupping her face. Fox playfully stroked his goatee'. "Yeah, I'm cool," she answered with a lick of her lips, realizing just how sweet tea actually was. Hakoda caressed her cheek with his index finger. She was young, but not too young. Fox's soul was much older and wiser than her years. Hakoda never once asked her age, and for some reason, it didn't matter.

"May I have more tea?" he asked, still touching her lovely face. Fox shrugged. "Sure, there's more in the pot," she answered, enjoying his attention. Hakoda chuckled and shook his head.

Oh, the games you play my Princess Fox...

Hakoda ignored her ruse and pressed his lips against hers. He licked along her bottom lip, begging for entrance into her sweet mouth. When she gave him privy, the chief slid his tongue between her lips and plunged deep into her mouth. Fox's reservations melted from his touch. Hakoda's hands were pulling her closer to his body, his skin was warm against her cool...she ached in places where she never ached before.

Yue..you don't play fair...and I can't play favorites...

A low, deep moan escaped from her throat, which upped Hakoda's mental ante. Thoughts of having Fox naked and underneath his body on the meeting table flowed through his mind. Maybe she'd keep her boots and jewelry on...perhaps? Hakoda increased the fervor of his kiss and slid his hands upward to grip Fox's shoulders.

Don't pull away from me...stay until the sun rises...

Fox reciprocated by massaging her cool tongue against his, teasing and tantalizing his taste buds. Hakoda's body almost went weak. She was a sensual creature unaware of her power. He needed air. Hakoda nipped her bottom lip before breaking their embrace.

"I think I'm awake now, my princess," he stated breathlessly. Fox smiled and licked her swollen lips .

"Chief Hakoda, my duty calls," she said softly. Hakoda nodded in understanding. Fox kissed him on the nose. Hakoda gasped. The only other woman who ever did that was his late wife, Kya.

"You okay?" Fox asked, his reaction had scared her. "I'm fine," he said quickly. "You just have this.. 'effect' on me."

Really now?" she grinned shyly as she stood to her feet. She blew a kiss to Chief Hakoda.

"I'll see myself out," she replied self-assuredly. "And I'll see you at sunrise." Fox headed towards the tent's entrance. Her leggings outlined the grace and strength of her walk. Hakoda gritted his teeth in sexual frustration. He was going to explode.

"Fox, wait! Your tea pot?" Hakoda said, pointing to the items in question. His tone was rather strained.

Fox looked over her shoulder with a coquettish smile.

"For next time..."

Bato felt a tickle run up and down the definition of his abdomen. Another tickle brushed hair away from his face.

"Bato...Bato...", sang into his ear. He swatted at the air as if an annoying fly-gnat was disturbing his peace. His hand flailed against something solid and a loud smack echoed through his tent.

"Ow! Dammit!"

Bato's eyes flew open.

"Who..wha..is this a dream?" he asked aloud. Out of spite, Fox smacked Bato hard on his bicep.

"Ow!" he cried, rubbing his sore arm. "Tui and La!"

"Spirits, Bato! Remind me to never surprise you ever again!" she hissed. Bato rubbed his eyes to confirm reality. Sure enough, an angry, but gorgeous ninja was sitting at his side.

"The hell..how..what are you doing in my tent, princess?" he asked with mixed emotions. Fox's mouth dropped to the ground.

Asshole...

"You're such a sweetheart at the crack of dawn aren't you?" she replied sarcastically. Her violet eyes cut sharply at Bato. Bato chuckled at her pouted lip.

"My Arctic Fox, you're so lovely when you pout," he joked. "My beautiful, Arctic Fox," he murmured as he sat up straight. He lightly caressed the arm that he haphazardly smacked. "I'm sorry I smacked you, but you startled me," he cooed. "Forgive me, princess?"

Bato leaned over and inhaled her scent of ocean-blossoms. "It was an accident, I promise." He placed a kiss on her shoulder and then nibbled it, making her shiver. "What was that?" he asked smugly. Fox still wouldn't answer.

You liked it, stop fighting me...

"I believe I sent a chill up your spine," he said seductively. Bato ran his tongue along the perimeter of her shoulder. Fox pressed her lips together and dropped her head to the side. "Wouldn't you agree?" he teased, delighting in her reaction to his touch.

Fox looked at Bato but still wouldn't speak. Bato was enjoying this little game. Bato kissed her on the shoulder again and began trailing even more kisses up to her neck. Fox had not expected that from him.

Her body surrendered itself to him. Her rigid posture went slack. Bato nipped the skin underneath her ear.

"Forgive me yet, princess , or are you going to make me beg?" he asked against her neck. Fox let out a haughty chuckle.

Bato mocked a sigh. "Very well then," he said. Bato cupped Fox's beautiful face and pressed his lips against hers. When he began nibbling, Fox opened her mouth and let his tongue slide in. Bato's tongue took dominance over more than just her mouth.

The sweetness of the tea had lingered on her tongue. Bato moaned against her lips in approval, his hands pressed against her lower back, urging her body closer. Fox's hands were around Bato's waist.

"Do you forgive me, princess?" he asked against her lips. When she opened her mouth to answer, he interjected with a quick impale from his tongue. Fox's mind was beginning to separate from her body which was forming a pool of heat in her nether regions.

What was I pissed about? Oh yeah...

With a low groan, Fox slowly ended their kiss. Bato fought for continuance, but she shook her head.

"Duty calls," she said, her breath cool and sweet against his face. Bato caressed circles into her lower back, knowing the pleasure that it gave. She bristled against him.

You don't play fair, Bato...

"Please my Arctic Fox," he pleaded. "Just once more." His indigo eyes bore into her soul. Fox sucked on his bottom lip and another fiery kiss ensued. Bato feasted on the Fire Nation that ran through her veins.

She was every bit the flame in the ball of ice. While her bronze skin was cool to the touch, her insides were burning hot.

Bato wanted so badly to make her get on all fours so he could take her from behind. Or even grab her hips and place her on top of him, so she could ride him vigorously. He yearned to share in her inner heat and feel it engulf his manhood. He wanted to taste her explosion.

Don't deny what you want, Princess Fox...

His dream was shattered when she slowly ended their kiss. "Why?" he asked in a ragged breath. You just got here."

"I have to go," she insisted. Fox eased out of Bato's embrace and stood to her feet. She blew Bato a kiss. "I'll see you at sunrise." Bato pushed fallen hair away from his face as Fox headed to the tent's entrance. He hated that she was leaving, but loved seeing her walk away.

"Do you forgive me, princess?" he asked behind her. Fox looked over her shoulder with smiling eyes.

"I'll let you know next time."


	18. Chapter 18

**This is a mature romance between Hakoda, Bato and my beautiful mystery OC. It's rated M for adult **

**language, violence, scenes that get a little naked, and a little bit of sex every now and then. There's a **

**dash of adventure in there, too. I am late-comer to the series but I thoroughly enjoyed it! I don't own **

**any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender; they are property of Mike, Bryan, and **

**Nickelodeon**.

Chapter 11 pt.2- Training Days

Hakoda blinked his blue eyes open and unconsciously rubbed his lips. He was surrounded by nothing but the darkness of the dawn. There was no sweet scent of ocean blossoms and no beautiful kunoichi.

Maybe it had all been a dream...again...

Grumbling, Hakoda sat up and rubbed the slumber from his eyes. Optimistically, he surveyed his tent, hoping that Fox would step out of the shadows. Still no one. The disappointed Water Tribe chief stood up to his full height and stretched, releasing all the tension from his muscular body. As he walked toward the center of his tent, something tripped him, but he skillfully caught himself from falling over. The clanging of metal brought a smile to his handsome face.

Her teapot...she would be back at sunrise...

Hurriedly, Hakoda fumbled around for his boots. When his hands brushed against the hardened leather, he slipped them on wearing nothing else but his pants and tribal jewelry.

Hakoda opened the flap of his tent and allowed himself out. Kamik, the young guard, was sitting on the ground fast asleep, holding his spear in his hands. Chuckling, Hakoda bent down and shook the young man's shoulder. Kamik opened his eyes slowly. Seeing the clear vision of his chief he became startled, quickly standing to his feet in a panic.

"Chief Hakoda, forgive me," he said, a bead of sweat rolling down his neck. Hakoda laughed softly, and patted the young man on the shoulder.

"It's all right, Kamik. Tell me, did a young woman come visit my tent earlier?" asked Hakoda.

Kamik's sleepy eyes widened. "Why yes, Chief. The brown lady with the eyes the color of aurora came to see you." Kamik smiled bashfully. "She smelled of ocean flowers."

Hakoda beamed. Kamik had given him the confirmation that he needed. "Thank you, brother, as you were."

Kamik bowed to his leader and sat back down onto the ground. Chuckling, Hakoda proceeded towards the access of the camp.

The early morning air was crisp and cool. Hakoda looked up at the different blues of the sky. The stars were slowly becoming less visible. The scene reminded him of his days in the South Pole when he and Kya had spent many moments watching the dusk change to dawn. Kya had believed that Katara was conceived on one those days.

He felt something hard bump him in the chest.

"Bato?"

He had bumped into a yawning Bato whose almond-shaped eyes were heavy with the want for sleep. Hakoda raised an eyebrow curiously, wondering what provoked his best friend to rise so early. The taller man covered his mouth to catch another yawn.

"Good morning Hakoda," said Bato as he greeted his comrade with a warrior's handshake. Bato's eyes were narrow slits as he forced himself awake. "I was just on my way to your tent."

"Did you sleep well, brother?" asked Hakoda. "You look like hell."

Bato chuckled as he combed his fingers through his dark hair. "I wanted to be ready for our new training, but I also a wild dream, Hakoda." He half lied, reminiscing on the twisted romantic interlude that he had shared with Fox moments ago. "I dreamed we won the war and we were out celebrating."

"With Firewater and a beautiful dancer?" Hakoda pressed. Bato smirked. "Of course."

Hakoda smiled. "Hopefully, that will come true," he replied as they walked in unison. "From what my princess was saying, her methods of training will guarantee us a victory." Bato's sleepy eyes were then fully awakened. Hakoda hadn't realized his slip of the tongue.

"'Your' Princess?" asked Bato suspiciously. "You mean Katara?" Hakoda nervously rubbed his forehead. Part of him felt guilty for kissing the woman that his best friend was obviously enamored with, but the attractive force between himself and the kunoichi was undeniable.

"No, I meant Fox..Tigluk calls her a 'princess'," Hakoda said quickly. "As do some of the other warriors. I meant to say 'our' princess..,I guess I'm still groggy."

Bato half-believed his childhood friend. "I see," he said, with a competitive smirk. Hakoda could not fool the man that knew him better than anyone else in the tribe. The manner in which he said 'my princess' had a different inflection than the other words of the sentence. Hakoda could not deny finding the hybrid young woman intriguing. Bato had even noticed the way that Hakoda would watch Fox's lips in conversation.

You may have won Kya, but you won't win this one..

"And just how does she respond to this 'pet' name?" Bato asked, stretching his muscular arms toward the sky. Hakoda shrugged.

"I think she hates it, but she takes it in stride," he said as they reached the perimeter of the camp.

"Explain to me again why we are parading around in our underwear?" asked Sokka as he crossed his arms over his chest in modesty and cold. Halfway through their return to the Water Tribe camp, Fox had advised everyone to strip down to their unmentionables. Katara and Top were elated. Sokka had grown anxious.

"What? Why?" he had asked. "Why can't I wear my robe and pants?"

"It will make your movements more fluid, Sokka. It's difficult practicing with so many layers," said Aang, when he took off his monk's robes. "Just relax."

"But it's chilly!"

"Sokka! We're from the South Pole! Spirits, what's wrong with you?" asked Katara.

Sokka had felt a hot blush settle in his cheeks as he had began disrobing in front of his sister and Toph. He repeated the question several times. Fox had refused to answer after the fifth inquiry, and Katara's head was hurting out of sheer annoyance. Toph's blanket of dark hair had a few snarls and tangles and like an idiot, Katara offered to help. Fox had found a corner of Appa's saddle to stretch out her legs. She was still basking in the afterglow from her kisses with both Hakoda and Bato; a secret she'd never tell.

"Ow! I don't know what's more nerve-wreaking! Snoozle's complaining or Sugar Queen's attack on my noggin!" Toph cried as she tried to duck from Katara's spiny whalebone comb.

"Toph, hold still!" Katara commanded. "You have a cockle-burr in your hair!"

Fox began humming a song in hopes of blocking out the extra noise. Sokka's whining was becoming unbearable. She hoped that he didn't inherit that trait from his father. Momo, the lemur-bat scurried onto Fox's lap and looked at her, questioning her airy disposition. Fox placed a kiss on Momo's furry head and stroked his long ears.

Toph let out an exasperated groan. Despite her unknown crush on Sokka, she wanted to bend him off of the saddle.

"Just shut up and strip, Snoozles!" she cried, holding back the pain as Katara laced her nimble fingers through her tangled hair. Katara was comfy in her white breast bindings, overskirt and undershorts with absolutely no qualms. Sokka had never had an issue before.

Fox interrupted her song with a shrill laugh. Toph's mouth was a dangerous weapon. Sokka huffed, rolled his eyes and pulled down his pants. In a fury, he threw them over his shoulder, not knowing where they landed.

"Nice legs, Sokka!" said Toph after adding a whistle. Sokka hunched over and covered his legs but then realized that Toph was blind.

"Must you always do that?" he asked pointedly. Toph and Fox laughed hysterically.

"Well Sokka, if you got it, flaunt it!" said Fox. "But apparently you're still working on it..."

Katara chuckled and finished tying the end of Toph's raven braid. She and Toph understood the method of Fox's madness from teaching Aang their prospective techniques in their underwear. Sokka, not being a bender, was in the dark.

"But I feel so vulnerable and exposed right now!" he said rubbing his bare shoulders. "Like a human target." Aang shook his arrow-tattooed head and concentrated on guiding Appa through the forest. Sokka could be an intense drama queen. Katara released a beleaguered huff. Her brother's protests were aggravating to say the least.

"How do you put up with him, Sugar Queen?" asked Toph who was content in her yellow bindings and green pants.

"Don't ask," Katara growled.

"What's the point of this? Warriors wear armor to protect their bodies...isn't this defeating the purpose?"

"It's normal attire for bending, Sokka," Katara replied slowly, dragging out each word. Her own hair was snatched back into a tight, braided bun. "Even though the sailors aren't benders, they still have to be one with the elements."

"Chill out, Snoozles. When I teach Aang earth-bending, I make him tear down to his skivvies," Toph explained. "I want him to feel the earth; become a part of it."

"Well,I don't want those men staring at my sister in her underwear," he said. Katara dropped her hands from Toph's hair and wrinkled her nose at Sokka. "People tend stare at my sister like she's a piece of wolf-boar meat," he added.

"Sokka, what did you just say?" Katara asked, the back of neck burning hot. "It amazes me how training in our underwear is considered taboo when you had the gall to wear the Kiyoshi uniform to train with them," Katara retorted. "Sounds like a double standard to me."

"Including the makeup, don't forget the makeup," said Aang. Fox snickered, but knew she had to salve the wound somehow. She noticed that Sokka could be very sexist and close-minded at times.

Sokka blushed and turned his head. "That was a completely different situation Katara. I wasn't half-naked."

"And what do you mean by 'those men'...Sokka? Did Toph hit you on the head with a rock again?" asked Fox, who couldn't hide her vexation any longer. "Last I checked those were the same men that you've been wanting to impress for so long."

"And besides that, Katara's pretty," said Aang shyly. "Can you blame them if they did?" Katara felt a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Thank you Aang!"

"No problem, Katara!"

"Aang! You're not helping!" Sokka screeched.

Fox was finding Sokka's insecurity quite ridiculous. "Sokka, I'm sure none of those men look at the princess in the same way that they might look at me," she said confidently. "But,on the other hand, I've been trained to make men look at me," she joked. Sokka was not amused.

"How do you expect them to take us seriously if we're all in our underwear?" he asked.

"It's like the outside looking in," piped Aang as he adjusted his orange and yellow trunks. "Non-benders need to understand the ways of the elements to either ally with or defeat them. My masters have always taught me to humble myself and make myself pure. Without adornments, one can bend with no distraction." Sokka scratched the right side of his head in reaction to newly growing hair. He dropped his head and sighed in defeat.

"Okay!Okay! Benders four, Sokka zero!" he cried raising his arms in surrender. "But when the warriors spend more time ogling and less time swinging; don't make me say I told you so."

"When pigs fly," said Toph. "Oh wait, never mind, flying boar and all."

" Sokka, don't you want to show off your new muscles to the other warriors?" Fox coaxed. "You should be proud of all the hard work you've been putting in." Sokka looked at Fox's reassuring smile. His confidence was renewed.

"Well, Fox, since you put it that way," he remarked flexing his baby biceps. Sokka's ego was successfully stroked and all was well with the world. Fox waved him off with her delicate fingers and nuzzled Momo instead.

"Momo, you like me in my undies don't you?" she cooed. Momo lovingly licked her face.

She turned her attention to the horizon, and watched the sky turn from a deep, cadmium blue to a mix of pink, orange, and lavender. The warm rays of the First Firebender illuminated the oncoming Water Tribe camp, throwing shadows against the blue tents. Fox carefully stood up in Appa's saddle and shielded her eyes from the brightness of the oncoming sun.

"I can see two people standing at the perimeter of the camp," she said. Sokka stood up beside her.

"That's got to be Bato and my dad," he said. "But why aren't the other warriors awake?"

"I guess they're skeptical about me," Fox reasoned aloud as Appa came to a halt. "Or maybe they ate too much wolf-boar meat." Appa laid down and let the passengers dismount. Sokka, armed with his weapon design scroll and Katara were the first to climb down. Fox and Toph followed suit. Aang air-bended himself down Appa's enormous head. The furry monster nuzzled his master. Once grounded, the Water Tribe siblings broke into a mad dash upon seeing their father.

"Good morning dad!" said Sokka and Katara in unison at the sight of their esteemed father. Chief Hakoda's expression was sincere happiness. The royal family engaged in a group hug.

Fox placed her hand over her bosom, feeling the Pai Sho tile under the palm of her hand. Seeing them embrace always made her yearn for the same, but never envious. She felt Toph's hand grab onto hers as they walked over to join their friends.

"Good morning, Toph, Aang,and Princess," Bato's morning smile was bright, welcoming and somewhat sheepish when he saw the object of his adoration. There was something utterly alluring in his tone of voice and the manner in which he looked at her.

"It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" said Bato, making sure that Fox was locked into his gaze.

"The sunrise is so pretty," said Aang. "The colors match your eyes, Fox."

"Why thank you, Aang," she replied. "That's the sweetest thing that anyone's ever said to me."

"I would have to agree with Aang," Bato replied in his soothing baritone. "Princess Fox, you have the loveliest eyes I have ever seen."

"Well aren't you a sweetheart at the break of sunrise," she quipped.

Fox's violet gaze raked Bato's shirtless form up and down. Her lips turned into a wicked grin.

"And Good morning to you, Bato," she said with honey lacing her voice. She held out her hand for the usual warrior's handshake. Instead, Bato took her hand into his and kissed it. Fox was taken by surprise, but laughed softly as if he did it in jest.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Bato," she jibed, sliding her hand from his. "You have to train just like everyone else." Bato didn't understand her diversion until she winked.

"I've never had such a lovely master," he recovered. "Forgive me?"

Fox kept her composure. The expression on Bato's face was casual, but his tone was anything but.

Fox mocked a sigh. "Sure, why not?" she shrugged and turned to the royal family.

"Good morning, Chief Hakoda," she said sweetly. Hakoda looked up from hugging his children and saw the gorgeous Fox still dressed in her bindings and leggings. Her only covering was her sheath which contained her swords and bo staff. Her cuff bracelets glistened in the sun.

"And good morning to you, Princess Fox," he answered politely. Hakoda looked back down as his lissome daughter...

"Where are your clothes, Katara?"

"Dad, what do you mean?" she asked. "I'm wearing clothes...kinda..."

Awww...man...

Fox face-palmed. Like father,like son.

Awkward...

Katara carefully stepped back from her father. His blue eyes were becoming austere. He looked first at Katara and then shifted focus over to Fox. Two beautiful young Water Tribe women dress in nothing but bindings. Katara's face showed worry but Fox's expression was nonchalant.

"I suppose this was your idea, princess Fox?" Hakoda said with his arms crossed over his bare chest. "It's typical for our men to train with little clothing, but not so for our women."

"Uh-oh," said Toph as she grabbed Aang's arm. "Daddy doesn't approve."

"Dad, I asked what the whole 'underwear' purpose was...and I still don't get it," Sokka desperately explained. "I said 'I don't want the tribesmen checking out my sister', but did they listen to me? Nope!"

"Snoozles, you're not helping!" said Toph.

"Katara, have you forgotten the ways of our tribe's women?" Hakoda asked. "They practice modesty."

Katara opened her mouth to defend herself, but Fox stopped her with a push against her chest.

"With all due respect , Chief Hakoda, it's rather cold in the South Pole, so modesty isn't even the issue, and it's not even really a choice." Fox replied, placing her hands on her hips. "And as you can see, we're all in our skivvies. This is how we always dress for practice."

"That very well may be, but my daughter …."

"You have no argument, Chief Hakoda," Fox interjected. Katara and Sokka's mouths fell open. No one, but no one, had ever cut off their father. Fox, feeling bold, pulse racing, stepped up to Hakoda. She was so close, she could smell his natural scent. Hakoda stepped back, feeling uneasy about the sudden invasion of his personal space.

"Your daughter has not lost sight of her culture, Chief Hakoda, and does not carry herself in a way that is lewd and lascivious. I would hope that you would have more confidence in your men that they would perceive her as the chief's daughter and not as a floozy," the kunoichi remarked sharply. "I'm insulted by your chauvinism."

Chauvinism?

Katara covered her mouth in shock. She had never considered her father a chauvinist. Then again, as devoted as her mother had been, the subject never arose. Her parents had never argued from what she could remember. Seeing Fox lay into her father with such passion and her father's intimidation was alien to her.

"Oh wow," said Toph to Aang. "This is getting heavy." Sokka and Katara exchanged worried glances. Sokka wanted to kick himself for ever complaining.

Bato nervously rubbed his arm. Hakoda was not a malevolent man. Never in all their years of friendship had Bato witness anyone being confrontational with Hakoda. Fox's tone of voice had remained calm and soft, but her words were defensive and blunt.

"Young lady, are you calling me a chauvinist?" Hakoda asked hotly. Fox raised an eyebrow.

"If the boot fits, wear it. You just said, it's okay for the men to be half-dressed so they can fight effectively, but not for the women. Your ideals mimic the Northern Tribe so much it's appalling, which is exactly why I left."

Hakoda caught the tug in her voice. Her anger was not directed at him,but he was catching the onslaught of something much deeper. He had stoked the fire within her.

"When Katara is under my tutelage, this is what she wears. Today, your men are under my tutelage, so guess what that means?"

Chief Hakoda was taken aback as well as everyone within earshot. The kunoichi dressed in dark blue and purple breast wrappings and black leggings was demanding respect.

"Princess Fox, I appreciate your interest in my daughter, but you have to remember, she is my daughter," he stated calmly. "And as her father, I am going to protect her."

"Protect her from what? From the same warriors that she's known since she was a child? The same warriors that would annihilate the Fire Navy at your command? Think about what your saying!" she expressed in a strained voice.

"I love Katara, and from what I can see, she can protect herself very well," said Fox. "She's not the same little girl that you had to leave behind. She's coming into her own."

"Dad, as much as I have disagreed with this underwear thing, Fox has a valid point. I've seen Katara take down men twice her age and size. She's made boys cry," Sokka replied. "Heck, she's made me cry."

Hakoda's fury began to dissipate. He not only saw, but felt the sincerity in Fox's voice. Katara had indeed developed into a master water-bender and had still maintained herself as a respectable young woman. He had felt guilty about leaving his children with no role model other than Gran-Gran who was more of a caretaker than a fighter.

Katara had told him about her "Sifu Fox" and all the things that she had learned from her. Part of him was envious. He had been absent from his children for over two years and had lost so much time. Fox had been with them for weeks and had already forged a close bond. Hakoda let out a heavy sigh. He realized that he had offended Fox's character.

"Princess, if I may speak?" Hakoda asked, earnestly. The wrinkles in Fox's forehead softened. Her pursed lips began to relax.

"Go ahead," she said, her tone sighting indifference. Hakoda cleared his throat.

"First, I apologize if I have offended you. You have been an integral part of this Invasion Plan. I also want to thank you for loving and protecting my children, my men, and also myself," Hakoda reached out for her hand as a gesture of resolution.

"Princess Fox, I'm sorry." Hakoda was truly remorseful for his actions. It boggled him that they had even argued when hours beforehand their lips had been entangled in sensual kisses and genuine smiles

"I accept your apology," Fox replied, receiving his hand. "And you're welcome." Katara breathed a sigh of relief.

Hakoda genuinely smiled at Fox but she wouldn't smile back. Their tiff had mentally exhausted her. She needed a moment to re-focus.

"We need to get down to business..Chief, you and Bato run along to the training ground. We'll meet you in a few minutes," she said flatly.

"Very well, princess," said Hakoda as he slowly released her hand. "We'll see you all soon." Hakoda nodded to Bato. "Is there anything else you need from us?"

"Your full attention," she said. "And none of your pre-conceived notions." Hakoda noticed a bitter tinge to her words. He apologized to her over and over in his mind hoping that he would get the opportunity to kiss the bitter taste out of her mouth. Hakoda locked eyes with Katara who replied to him with a shrug.

"Alright then, Bato, let's go," he said as he walked towards the training ground. Bato nodded to Fox and followed behind his friend.

"You okay, Fox?" asked Katara finding her mentor's silence foreign and uncomfortable. Fox seemed to be in a daze.

"I'm okay," she said, trying to shake off the previous incident. "I'm sorry you had to see me that way."

"Um, Fox, how are we going to wake up all those warriors?" asked Aang. Fox smiled wickedly.

"Oh, I promised Chief Hakoda a wake up call at sunrise."

"Wake up call?" asked Aang. "Did you find a rooster-wren?" Fox shook her head. "Even better, I found an earth-bending Toph. Just as effective but not as annoying."

"Say no more," said Toph, as she stomped the ground, causing a pseudo-earthquake that was strong enough to wake the camp, but mild enough not to cause destruction. Warriors ran from their tents in utter discord, wondering if there was an ambush.

Fox and Toph laughed at the commotion of the Water Tribe camp. The harried sailors, in their underwear, were running a muck crashing into each other helplessly. Sokka rolled his eyes and pulled at his hair. Katara burst into laughter. Aang rubbed his bald head and chuckled.

"Fox, why can't you just be normal for once?" Sokka screeched at the laughing ninja. Fox stuck out her tongue at Sokka.

"I'm sorry Sokka but it's not every day I get to see such brave and strong sailors run around in their underwear like a bunch of chicken-tiels with their heads chopped off," she snarked. "I find this hilarious."

"You, young lady, are evil," said Sokka, walking past her, heading for the training ground. "And on top of that you're gonna torture them with your workouts? Spirits!"

Fox flipped her long ponytail off her shoulder. "Oh my dear, Sokka, you don't know the half of it."

"Good morning ladies and gentleman!" Fox began, standing tall and proud on a stone platform that Toph had earth-bended. "Sorry for that abrupt wakeup call, but when I say training starts at sunrise, I mean 'training starts at sunrise.'"

Fox paced back and forth on her bare feet, the morning breeze, blowing her dark ponytail like a silken cloak.

"Today marks the beginning of a new chapter in your lives. Today is the first day that you will open your minds to new methods of combat."

Katara, Hakoda , Aang, Bato, Sokka, and the scantily clad Water Tribe warriors were sitting on the training ground cross legged, giving Fox their full attention.

Fox pointed to the horizon. "I asked you all to meet me here at sunrise, because my master told me that training during this time banishes evil spirits and gives warriors the strength to fight. The sun is also the original fire bender. The sun gives life. Fire is life and energy, and instead of allowing it to be our enemy, we should instead use it to our advantage."

"There is no fear in this dojo."

"For our first lesson, Toph will be assisting me. She is the strongest earth-bender in the world. Earth-benders are strong because they stand firm and listen before making a move. We are going to begin with a strength-building routine. But I must ask one thing from all of you. While we are in this dojo, do not look at me as a princess, for I am not. Do not look at me as a master because I've only mastered myself. I am a warrior, just as the rest of you and I want this war to be over."

" I swear on my kunoichi oath that victory will be ours and along with the Avatar the world will be balanced as it was meant to be! Now who's with me?"

Every warrior stood to his or her feet and cheered. Feeling empowered Fox unsheathed her kirin sword and raised it high into the air.

"She's amazing, isn't she dad?" asked Katara to Hakoda. Hakoda stared at the beautiful, strong woman that his daughter seemed very fond. He smiled in agreement.

"Yes, Katara, she truly is."

"Come on now, this is easy!"

Fox,with Toph sitting on her back was demonstrating push ups on her knuckles. "You gotta dig into the earth with your bare knuckles!" she said. "Go down slowly, but explode on the way up!"

Hakoda, with shaking arms. looked over at Sokka who was equally struggling. They were in good company with the rest of the warriors who had started the exercise with ease, but as the number of repetitions increased, found it more challenging.

"The pain is excruciating!"

"Pain proves that you're still alive!"

"Don't avoid the burn, chase it!" Fox called. "Pretend it's the Fire Nation. You won't run away from them, now will you?"

"NO! NEVER!" was the consensus.

"Is she for real?" asked Hakoda. Sokka nodded, a trickle of sweat rolled down his nose and onto the ground below him. Slowly, he brought himself back up in count with the others. Bato made an attempt to place one hand behind his back, but quickly changed his mind.

"You may feel at your weakest right now, but believe me you are getting stronger!"

"Spirits, she's a madwoman!" Bato grumbled, his bare chest covered in a sheen of sweat.

"I told her she was evil..but I was only kidding!" Sokka cried in ragged voice, his arms were beginning to ache.

"I see some of you struggling out there!" Fox barked from her position on the rock platform. "Push through it. Don't show me weakness or I'll have to make fun of you!"

Aang and Katara were also at their wits end, using the strength within their capabilities.

"Spirits! I hope I'll be able to water-bend later," said Katara, her pretty face in a pained frown.

"It's mind over matter, Katara," said Aang, who managed to smile even though his arms were shaking.

Chief Hakoda paused for a moment to catch his breath. Fox chuckled.

"I see you crying down there, Chief Hakoda! Man up!" Fox taunted out of sheer spite.

"Excuse me?" Hakoda asked with a sweat-beaded forehead. Fox performed another effortless push-up and stuck her tongue out at Hakoda.

"What's with her, Katara?" he asked, resuming the exercise.

"I guess she's still pissed at you Dad," said Katara. "You better be careful."

"I hope I don't ever get on her bad side," Bato breathed as he pushed his weight up from the ground. "Spirits!"

"Since you all keep calling on the spirits so much why don't you ask them to give you a little more strength?" Fox called from the platform. "C'mon sailors!"

"I am starting to like you more and more everyday , Fox," said Toph who was sitting pretty on Fox's muscular back.

"After today, I think you'll be the only one," Fox quipped. "I'm not going easy on them."

Hakoda felt his arms quivering, but he willed himself to keep going. Fox had called him out and he refused to give her the satisfaction.

"If you think this is tough, wait until the chi exercises," said Aang to Chief Hakoda. Hakoda rolled his eyes and completed his last pushup. He collapsed face-first onto the ground, not caring who saw him.

"Dad, you okay?" asked Sokka. Hakoda nodded. He was too exhausted to say a word.

Fox saw that most of her pupils were lying face-flat on the ground. "Toph, you think they've had enough?" she asked looking up.

"Judging from the moans and groans and hard 'plops' on the ground, I'd say give 'em a break," advised Toph. "You don't want them to hate you on the first day." Fox laid down on her stomach to let Toph dismount.

"Okay, everyone take a break. You've done well!" said Toph. Fox sat on her knees and caught her breath.

"Thank goodness!" said Bato as he brought his knees in underneath his chest. "I thought my arms were going to fall off."

"Is Fox like this everyday, Aang?" asked Hakoda. Aang nodded. Hakoda took a deep exhale. Fox was going to be the death of them.

"Everyone okay?" Toph called from the platform. Fox was on her back with her knees bent, setting up for the chi sit-ups.

"We're okay!" Chief Hakoda replied in favor of the others. Sokka gave a thumbs up.

Toph looked down at Fox and nodded. She laid down opposite if Fox and placed her feet on top of hers.

"Great, because break's over!" Toph squealed. "It's Chi time!" Fox eagerly clapped her hands from where she laid. She loved working on her chi.

A collection of grumblings was heard throughout the dojo. Fox laughed with a vicious glee. "Everyone on your back, and bend your knees!" she chirped. "We're gonna build those chis if it's the last thing we do."

Sokka hung his head and mocked sobbing. "Chi building...aarghhhh..." Bato laid on his back and bent his knees. His arms felt like wet noodles, but he was determined to get through the entire rotuine.

"Hold your chi tight and bring you chest up to your knees..do it slowly, feel the fire inside of you!"

"That looks easy enough, eh brother?" Hakoda said to Bato.

After several repetitions, Bato felt his abdominal muscles twist into knots. He let out a cry of pain.

"That better be a war cry!" said Fox. "Who wants their ass kicked by the Fire Nation?"

"NO ONE!"

"That's what I thought! Now shut up and push yourselves!" Bato sucked his teeth.

"How can she smile through the pain?" asked Bato. His coal black hair clung to his back like a drenched scarf. "Brother, they never trained us like this at the South Pole."

"And she believes that's the problem," said Hakoda as he brought his upper body up to his knees. He pressed his lips together to avoid crying out.

"Hold that chi energy tight, ladies and gentlemen," Fox called. "You want your chi to be the hardest part of your body..it's like a shield."

"That's not the hardest part of my body I'm afraid," joked Bato. Sokka pretended he didn't hear the joke. He was surprised that Bato even made such a joke.

Katara didn't have as much problem compared to the first time that Fox had shown her the exercise.

"Katara, how are doing this so easily?" asked her father. Katara grinned.

"She's a madwoman," said Katara. "We do chi building before we do any bending. It's like breathing to me, now."

"I'm surprised you can breathe,period," said Sokka. "Gah..these things are hard."

Aang, however, had the advantage of practicing yoga daily. "There not so bad, Sokka," he said.

Toph grunted at the burn growing inside her belly. Even though she was fatiguing, she tried her best to stay in sequence with Fox.

"Hang in there, Toph," Fox said softly, meeting Toph at their knees. "We have to keep them motivated." In unison, they slowly resisted back down to the ground. Toph exhaled sharply.

"If we don't kill them first," Toph answered, her voice strained. "Or maybe they'll kill us."

"Not 'us', just me," said Fox, meeting Toph again. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Fox, I swear you are a woman of mystery."

Aang greedily wolfed down the platypus bear egg and rice noodles that Fox and Noatak had prepared for the warriors' post-workout meal. Fox raised an eyebrow.

"Aang, sweetie, slow down before you choke," she warned in a motherly tone. Aang grinned.

Fox had furthered tortured the troops with weighted squats, making the warriors hold large rocks for resistance . She and Aang concluded the workout with yoga. Feeling empathetic, she asked Noatak to help her cook a hearty, tasty meal as a reward for the warrior's efforts.

"If I didn't like you so much Princess Fox, I would throw you into the ocean," said Tigluk, the older gentlemen who had offered to play the role of a blacksmith. He sniffed his bowl and smiled. "We're half-naked, sore, dirty and sweating like porcu-swines but we've never had such a challenging workout...or such a delicious smelling meal."

Fox smiled as she handed Kamik a bowl of food. "Throwing me into the ocean would be a great favor, but I understand what you mean," she said as she brushed a fallen hair from her face. "You'll thank me once we're on the battlefield Tigluk." She handed another bowl to an unknown warrior who bowed in thanks.

Tigluk found her confidence refreshing. "You're a courageous young lady, you know that?"

"Wow," said Fox blushing. "I'm not used to that adjective. I quite like it, thank you."

"Yeah chick, you got balls," said Toph after Noatak handed her a bowl and guided her to a seat on the ground. Katara almost spit out her food.

"I don't know why you're all so surprised by my comment. It takes balls to lead a group of men in combat exercises in nothing but your underwear," Toph added. "And then she offers to cook for them? Let's be real, here."

Fox laughed at Toph's crass compliment and turned to her cooking assistant "Noatak, I wasn't too hard on everyone was I?" Noatak chuckled as he stirred the pot.

"Well...let's just say you've got a few nicknames that I don't want to repeat," he admitted. "But they were said in moments of physical pain." Noatak filled another bowl and passed it off to another sailor.

"You still like me, right Noatak?" she asked in jest. Noatak nodded shyly. She had no idea just how much.

"Boy, either this food is really good, or I'm just really hungry," said Aang. Sokka slowly sipped the egg broth that the noodles were boiled in.

"It's a combination of both," said Sokka after tasting it. "That workout was so strenuous."

"It's has to hurt if it has to work," Fox piped in, handing Katara a cup of water "I didn't get my body from doing girly stuff. I have spent many days walking funny and not being able to move my arms. Even if I laughed my stomach would hurt."

Toph twirled her noodles with chopsticks and took a heap into her mouth. "Maybe Snoozles won't tell anymore lame jokes for the rest of the week." Sokka wanted to throw his bowl at Toph but he was just too hungry, and his arms were killing him.

"Thank goodness for Aang and his yoga," said Katara. "My back was killing me."

"Don't say it, Toph," Fox quipped. "It was open, but don't you dare close it." Toph smirked and continued eating. Sokka picked up on the innuendo but didn't remark.

"I know you all are really thirsty, but don't guzzle your water down, sip it slowly," said Fox sitting down with her bowl of food. "Or you'll get a cramp." She twirled her chopsticks into her bowl and chomped down a large piece of the egg. Katara placed her cup to her lips and slowly sipped her water.

"Good job seasoning the egg, Noatak!" Fox said, giving her friend the thumbs up. Noatak nodded a thanks and continued serving. There were still many hungry sailors waiting to be fed.

"Wow..I'll eat this fast, so I can help you, Noatak," she added. Aang touched Fox on her knee.

"Chill out for a moment, Fox. You need a break just as much as the rest of us," he said. "We'll handle the food distribution."

Fox smiled. "Well, okay, if you insist." She rubbed Aang on his arrow.

"I wonder where my dad is?" asked Katara. "You'd think he'd be just as hungry as the rest of us."

"I hope I didn't embarrass him too badly," Fox admitted. "I was still just a tad bit bitchy from our argument. I have hard time swallowing my pride."

"At least your strong enough to admit it," said Toph. Katara thought for a moment.

Swallowing pride? Hmmm...

"Why don't you share some of your wonderful cooking with him?" she suggested to Fox. "I'm sure that would smooth things over. Right Sokka?"

Sokka let out a huge belch. Everyone stared at him in disgust.

"Wow, Snoozles," said Toph. "Don't start an avalanche or anything." Sokka smiled and rubbed his bare belly.

"Uh, I'll take that as a 'yes'," said Fox getting up to join Noatak at the pot. "Make two bowls, brother."

Fox carefully balanced the bowls in either hand as she walked through the Water Tribe campground. With her fire-bending, she kept the bowls warm.

"Princess Fox, thank you so much for your lesson today," said a young soldier named Namek. "I can't wait until tomorrow."

"Your welcome, brother, she said. "Have you seen Chief Hakoda or Bato?"

"Chief Hakoda is still at the training ground, Bato went back to his tent," Namek answered. "Is there anything that I can do for you, Princess?"

Fox smiled at the neophyte warrior. "Would you mind taking this food to Bato for me?" she asked, slowly handing him one of the steaming bowls. "Tell him to blow on it before he eats it."

Namek gently took the bowl from her. "I'd be honored, Princess," he replied with a blush.

"Thank you," she said as she sashayed past him. Namek let out a low whistle as he watched her swaying hips.

Hakoda was on his back with knees bent doing chi situps. "Twenty-five, twenty-six," he said in a strained voice. The burn in his stomach was increasing, but he refused to give up.

"Ten, eleven, twelve.."

Hakoda stopped at the top of the movement. Fox with an apologetic look on her pretty face was standing at his side with a bowl of food in her hand.

"Hello, Princess," he said. "More torture, I presume?"

"Katara figured you'd be hungry, Chief Hakoda," she replied nervously as she sat on her knees and offered the bowl to him. "It's platypus bear egg and rice noodles. Noatak and I made it."

Hakoda sat up straight, took the bowl and sniffed it. He gave Fox a very stern look.

"And..I thought you might be a little angry with me for hazing you," she admitted. "Sorry for being such a bitch."

Hakoda was surprised at her choice of words. His eyes softened. "It smells so heavenly," he said in his usual soothing tone. "But it's a bit hot, would you mind..cooling it off for me?"

"Sure, no problem," said Fox as she rubbed her hands together and blew into them.

Fox placed her hands over Hakoda's. He felt a cooling sensation transfer from her hands to his and finally to the bowl. He had noticed long ago that her water-bending was much different and stronger than Katara's. His thought were interrupted by her asking : "Is that better?"

"It would be even better if you kissed me," he responded slyly before pressing his lips against hers. Fox

felt one of his hands softly caressing her cheek. His gesture was surprising, but welcome. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy it.

She cursed silently when Hakoda slowly broke their contact.

"Whoa, what brought that on?" she asked, flustered, feeling her temperature rise. Hakoda stroked her cheek.

"The best part of arguing is making up," he explained. "If we were married, our making up would be rather..."

"Let me guess, we'd be naked and clawing at each other right? Would I be on top or underneath?" she asked in a precocious manner. She traced her finger in between his solid pecs. The familiar energy from her body was present once again. "You being a warrior and all."

"To answer your question, it were us, yes, we'd be naked, but I'd let you keep your jewelry on. There'd be no clawing...maybe a lick or a nibble, but never clawing. I'm guessing that you've never been intimate with a man before," he replied. "One might find that extremely hard to believe."

"I may be a warrior, princess. But I'm far from a savage."

"I am trained to engage and suggest, but never to entertain," she said, trying her best not to be affected by his words."People who get close to me wind up dead."

"I don't think you have the heart to kill anyone, Princess Fox. Despite any anger or hurt that you are harboring. It's been hard for you to let go."

"On the contrary; It's easy to let go when you have nothing to hold onto."

Hakoda laughed. He was enjoying the banter between himself and the ninja.

"Oh,I've got plenty for you to hold onto Princess Fox, but you keep running away," he growled. "One of these days, you're going to release the fire that's been building up inside of you."

"Maybe so, Chief Hakoda, but I must ask...could you stand the heat?"

Fox was becoming wary of the level of the conversation. Hakoda leaned over and kissed her again, more passionately, teasing her tongue with his. He inhaled her innate scent of ocean-blossoms.

Princess... I'm trying to finish what you started long ago...

Fox gently nibbled his bottom lip before pulling away.

"Chief, your food is going to get cold," she said, pointing to the bowl. "At least taste it? Let me know if it's good or not?" Fox pulled out a pair of chopsticks from inside her wristcuff and handed them to Hakoda.

"Just taste the soup," she joked. Hakoda chuckled and picked up a bunch of noodles with the chopsticks. He took a bite and closed his eyes, savoring the flavor.

"Well?" she asked in anticipation. Hakoda smiled, tickled by her smiling eyes. "I can tell Noatak seasoned it, it's wonderful."

"I'm glad you like it," she said with a nod. Hakoda could not resist kissing her again. The food was good, but she tasted better. Fox didn't mind the redundancy of his actions. Hakoda was certain that he was falling in love with the young woman, and not just because of her dominating beauty...

Fox parted her lips from his. "I'd, uh, better be getting back, Chief," she said softly. "Don't overtrain, okay?"

"As you wish my princess," he replied. Fox slowly stood to her feet. Hakoda looked up at her with a hunger in his eyes that noodles couldn't satiate.

"You know why my daughter is so fond of you?" he asked, looking up at her. Fox shrugged.

"Because I can do her hair everyday and take care of her when her period comes?" she asked, brushing a hair behind her ear. Hakoda almost choked. That was not the answer that he expected.

"My little girl's had her period?" he asked. Fox nodded. "And she's growing boobs too. We just keep them strapped down," she joked.

"Wow, that's uh..good to know, but I don't think that's the reason," he said.

Fox shrugged. "Sooooo, what's the reason?" she asked, playing with her ponytail.

"My daughter loves you, because she knew that I would."

Fox froze where she stood.

What the ?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%


	19. Chapter 19

**This is a mature romance between Hakoda, Bato and my beautiful mystery OC. It's rated M for adult **

**language, violence, scenes that get a little naked, and a little bit of sex every now and then. There's a **

**dash of adventure in there, too. I am late-comer to the series but I thoroughly enjoyed it! I don't own **

**any of the characters from Avatar, the Last Airbender; they are property of Mike, Bryan, and **

**Nickelodeon**.

Chapter 10 pt.3- Training Days

Fox tugged on her ear. Maybe she didn't hear him correctly. Did Chief Hakoda just allude that he 'loved' her? She shook her head in disbelief, her ornate earrings tinkled in the breeze.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch what you just said, Chief Hakoda," she replied, rubbing her nose nervously.

Her nervous habits were adorable. Hakoda chuckled, set his bowl on the ground ,and stood to his full height. Fox dropped her head in shyness. Hakoda walked up to her and held her gently by the shoulders.

"Princess, look at me...please?" he asked. Fox granted him his request. Her violet eyes were full of confusion.

"Princess Fox, I'm falling in love with you," he confessed again. "I need you."

Fox opened her mouth, but Hakoda shook his head. "Please let me explain, Princess. That night when you danced with me, I felt this strange energy between us. Once I held you, I couldn't let you go. You told me 'don't resist' and believe me, Princess, I haven't been able to." Hakoda kissed her on the forehead and brought her closer into his chest. Fox's heart began beating wildly as she held him around his waist.

"Even now, as I hold you, my heart feels like it's going to jump out of my chest." Hakoda combed his fingers through her long, dark ponytail. "These past few days with you and my children have been the happiest days since..."

"Since Kya died?" she asked against his chest. Her arms tightened around him. "It's okay, I understand." Hakoda squeezed her tightly. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Chief Hakoda."

"I hope that my confession hasn't made you afraid," he added. "I know it's soon, but this war has taken away so many people in my life. There were things that I wish I would have said."

"I know exactly what you mean," she said, thinking of her mother, her master, and other situations of her life. "Life is short. And with this war raging, we can't waste another minute fearing the future."

"Have you thought about your life after the war is over?" asked Hakoda.

Fox lifted her head and looked at him tenderly. Her violet, almond-shaped eyes were trimmed in long, dark lashes that made her look almost feline.

"No, I haven't. I've been a kunoichi for most of my life, after the war I'll be useless," she said. Fox licked her lips in deep thought. Hakoda twisted a lock of her ebony hair around his finger. "I was also hoping to find my father before then." she added.

"What about the Northern Water Tribe?" asked Hakoda. "Would you go back?" Fox made a hideous face. "Ugh...no..no..no..!"

"I don't know how you truly feel about me, but you're more than welcome to join us at the South Pole," he offered. "Sokka and Katara would be thrilled to have you as their step-mom."

Fox's eyes flashed with astonishment. "Yes, I'm serious," he said, laughing. "I'm dead serious."

"Wow, I don't know what to say right now," she responded,rubbing the bridge of her nose with a slender finger. "Kinda overwhelming." She felt a furious blush burning in her cheeks. The handsome chief of the Southern Water Tribe had basically given her his heart.

"Just think about it," he said. "And whatever decision you make, my princess, I'll support it." Hakoda kissed her on the forehead. "But I hope you'll come with us."

Fox threw her head back and laughed. He was like a little boy who wanted sweet cherry candy. "Ok, I'll think about it," she said with a relieved smile. Hakoda leaned in and kissed her again.

Spirits, I love you, woman...

For a moment, Fox was on a cloud, but visions of Bato and their shared moments danced through her head. A lance of guilt raced through her belly. She was torn...and they were best friends. Hakoda's kiss was becoming deeper, proving his devotion. Fox gently ended their kiss.

"I need to be getting back," she said, stepping out of their embrace. "Your food is probably inedible by now." Hakoda brushed a hair away from her face.

You'll be mine someday...

"Yes my princess," said Hakoda with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Until next time."

What the heck am I doing?

Fox took a deep inhale before opening the flap of Bato's tent. A familiar aroma filled her nostrils.

Bato was sitting on an Arctic Wolf pelt drinking ginseng tea. He had just awakened from a much needed nap. Fox's workout had uncharacteristically worn him out.

"Bato, may I come in?" she asked. The sunshine from outside the tent gave a glow to her brown skin. Bato was so breath taken he almost dropped his cup.

"Of course you may, my Arctic Fox," he cooed as he patted an empty space beside him on the pelt. Laughing sardonically at his nickname for her, she closed the flap behind her and pranced inside. Bato poured her a metal cup of tea as she sat down and crossed her legs Indian style. She sniffed her cup of tea before taking a swig.

"Is it good?" he asked. "I hear you make the best tea around these parts."

"Yeah, it's good, thank you," she said. "You know how much I love tea. And if you didn't, you do now."

"And what's that in your hand?" he asked pointing. Fox held up her trusty jade Earth-kingdom brush that she used before all her performances. The brush was carved into the symbol of the Earth-kingdom and the soft, but sturdy bristles were made from koala-boar.

"I was wondering if I could...brush your hair?" she asked, tapping the brush against her cheek. Bato raised his eyebrow curiously, and took a sip of tea. A beautiful young woman was in his tent and she wanted to 'brush his hair'?

"You want to brush my hair, princess?" he asked. "May I ask why?" Fox set down her teacup, placed her cool, soft hand on Bato's capped shoulder and gently massaged it.

"Keep doing that," he growled. "Spirits, that feels great...and you want to brush my hair because..?"

"Because I love your hair," she replied simply. "And I want to spend some time getting to know it better. So, without further adieu, just lay your head in my lap..."

Bato thought for a moment. If he were to lay his head in her lap, his face might find itself further between her legs. He would make her a prisoner of his tongue for sure.

"Bato..don't resist," she coaxed, urging him down by his single shoulder, with a strength that he didn't know she had. Bato sighed and gave up his rights to sit up straight.

"But first," he said, as he motioned to her with his finger. Fox smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted.

Bato kissed her top lip, then slid his tongue deeply inside her mouth.

Spirits...you don't play fair, Bato...

Fox gripped the handle of her jade brush to suppress an oncoming moan. Bato's hand crept up to the nape of her neck and grazed against the delicate skin. The kiss was so decadent.

"Damn, Bato," she panted against his lips. Bato licked her on her bottom lip and chuckled. "I missed you," he said, laying his head down on her lap, facing the teapot so she could have full access to his ebony hair. Bato closed his eyes while Fox's agile fingers massaged his scalp.

"Spirits, that feels..so..good.." he mumbled. Fox began brushing his hair from the roots to the ends.

Bato had never been pampered in such a way. He had never met a woman that showed so much interest in him, either.

"Princess what did I do to deserve this?" he asked. "You've already healed my arm, you bestow me with incredible kisses...why, I must ask?" Fox smiled and began brushing another section of his hair.

"The best gifts are the ones that aren't asked for," she answered cryptically, watching the ebony hair slide through the brush like silk. "And they always seem to come when least expected." Bato traced circles on her knee while she spoke.

"You speak like an old guru," Bato teased, opening his blue eyes. He kiss his hairdresser on the thigh.

Fox blushed. "And they're not always objects; they can come in forms of little gestures that people often take for granted."

Bato closed his eyes and enjoyed the stimulating sensation of his scalp being massaged. Her random act of kindness was unique and very endearing.

"So Bato, tell me more about yourself," she began. "What was your life like in the South Pole?"

Bato yawned before speaking. "It was peaceful...before the Fire Nation came raising hell...we would hunt and fish, the simple life, you know."

"No wife and kids?" Fox asked, as she brushed the hair at the nape of his neck. Bato let out a low moan.

"No..I'm waiting on the right woman," he replied, gripping her knee for emphasis. "And all the women loved Hakoda anyway."

Fox chuckled. "And why is that?"

"He's the chief, he's handsome, go figure."

"Well, you're second-in-command and you're handsome, so what's the excuse?" Fox stopped brushing so she could get a clear answer. Bato turned over so he could see her facial expression. He enjoyed looking at her any moment that he could get.

"I guess it's because I've dedicated my life to being a warrior, Princess. Maybe when the war is over, someone will come along. Or maybe she's right here, right now, brushing my hair," he grinned.

Fox chuckled. "Wow, you feel that strongly about me?" she asked modestly. Bato playfully tweaked her nose. She gnashed her teeth at his hand like a rouge kitten.

"There are so many things I'd like to do to your body right now," he began. "And it's not because you're sitting here in your underwear, either. Your essence and the strength you carry is appealing to me." Bato sat up and supported his weight with one hand on the pelt. "I have been dreaming of you since that night at the tavern; the night that you touched me."

"That was such a while ago," she said, her voice becoming husky. Bato's lips were drawing very close to hers, but he was not yet ready to kiss her.

"Of all the men in that tavern, you chose to touch me first. I'll never forget the way you shook your hips..."

"It's called a 'shimmy'," she corrected, "but yeah." Fox blew her cooling breath against his lips. Aroused, Bato had no choice but to engage her in a kiss, his tongue twirled circles around hers.

Fox once again, felt her spirit leaving her body. Bato was dominating her every thought with the power of his lips and tongue. His mind was swimming with thoughts of seduction. He wanted to push her down onto the pelt, rip her bindings and make her say his name over and over again in total ecstasy...

Princess, I want you now...

Hakoda's face flashed in her subconscious. Fox's eyes flew open. Bato's eyes were still closed as he reveled in their moment of closeness. Fox slowly inched her lips away.

"I have to go," she said, sliding her finger up and down the bridge of his nose. Bato turned his head to the side in letdown. "Sorry," she said with an apologetic smile. Fox stood up from the ground and twirled her brush in her hand. Bato rubbed the back of his neck and slowly got to his feet. Fox was in awe of just how tall he was.

"You're a freaking giant," she blurted. Bato laughed at her random comment and kissed her on the forehead. She was just so cute.

"Thank you for brushing my hair, Princess . Maybe one day, I can return the favor? Bato lifted the end of her long ponytail and inhaled the scent of ocean-blossoms. He imagined her hair laying on his pelt like a raven blanket after hours of intense lovemaking.

"I have a lot of hair, Bato, it may take you awhile," she cooed. Bato chuckled confidently.

"Princess, we'd have all the time in the world."

Fox smiled shyly. "Perhaps."


End file.
